The Rebuild
by Superpsych96
Summary: Shawn Spencer is a man of many secrets and a past that he's not proud of. Can Shawn; a beautiful, young detective; and the best friend you could ever ask for, turn his life around?
1. Chapter 1

**So... new fan fiction. For those of you following The Most Unlikely Team, it's still a thing. This isn't gonna replace it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The best thing about Santa Barbara was the nearly constant tropical weather. It was a very good thing for a certain Shawn Spencer, who spent a large majority of his time outdoors.

At the current time of year, it was the rainy season. Shawn wasn't a fan of the high winds and the cool, stinging rains.

"Gus buddy, I really appreciate this." Shawn turned around, no longer watching the rain pound and streak down the window of Gus's apartment.

"Are you kidding me Shawn? You're my best friend and you never ask me for anything." Gus said honestly. "Your insight on my news articles let me keep this place."

"I hate it though." Shawn admitted. "I can't stand being a third wheel to you and Rachael two months a year."

"Shawn, please." Gus tried to argue with his messy haired friend. "You earn your keep. You don't pay for anything but,"

Gus was silenced by Shawn's raised hand. "Don't patronize me Gus. You just said yourself, I don't pay for ANYTHING. I'm a man, not a leech. I eat your food, watch your TV and soak up your heat like it comes out of that little vent down there." Shawn pointed to the radiator in the corner.

"It does Shawn, you had your feet under it this morning." Gus told him calm and straight faced.

"That's not the point, damn it!" Shawn yelled, pulling his own hair with both hands out of anger. Shawn sighed loudly and shook his head in defeat. "I have a lot to think about. Good night buddy." Shawn headed down to the cot in Gus's storage room. It wasn't much, but it was more than Shawn had otherwise and the best Gus could do for him.

"Good night Shawn." Gus said as Shawn's form disappeared around the corner, closing the door. "Love you, man." Gus admitted quietly about the poor man that felt like a brother.

"What was that?" Shawn stuck his head out the door with a lopsided, confused look on his face.

"Nothing Shawn, go to sleep." Gus said, trying to remain calm after fearing Shawn heard him.

"Love you too buddy." Without another word Shawn slipped back into his quiet abode. Gus was always interested, but never knew what Shawn was doing in there. Often times, Gus could here Shawn screaming during his worst nightmares. It made Gus wonder and broke his heart, thinking what happened to his usually happy-and-bubbly friend. What movie was playing through that clever, humorous head? Shawn always seemed so upbeat and happy for a man in his current predicament. The real Shawn came screaming out in the middle of the night, tearing his best friend's soul apart. He would sleep well tonight, Gus hoped and prayed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gus knocked on the solid oak door, not surprised that Shawn wasn't up at 10:30 a.m. The rejection of every business Shawn had applied to was being to tarnish his boyish character.

"Shawn, me and Rachael made breakfast." Gus slowly pushed the door open to see an empty but well made bed. A small piece of white laid on the pillow, which Gus took to be an explanation to his absence. Maybe he was doing some early job hunting?

Gus walked to the cold bed and took the note in his hand. His jaw slackened and a hand covered his note when he took in the meaning of the words.

_Thanks for everything, buddy._

_-Shawn_

Tears threatened to fall as it sunk in. Shawn had left and went back to his old place... nowhere.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"My name is Burton Guster and I would like to file a missing persons report." Gus said hurriedly, trying to fight through the worry. The wind continued to whistle and scream while the rain came down in cool, relentless sheets.

"What can you tell me about the person, Mr. Guster?" The blonde asked, keeping her blue eyes on him intensely to show she was with him.

"He's about 5'10, 5'11. He's 27 years old with green eyes and messy brown hair. He's wearing tennis shoes, jeans, and a button down shirt." Gus quickly rattled off the description of his former roommate.

"How long has he been missing?" She asked sweetly, touched by the obvious care showed by this man.

"About half an hour, Officer." Gus replied respectfully.

"You know you're not supposed to" the young detective was stopped by Gus interjecting, knowing the protocol.

"48 hours, yeah yeah." Gus began to lose patience. "But that's my best friend out there and I won't forgive myself if anything happens to him."

"I'm sorry Mr. Guster, but there is nothing I can do." She stressed, feeling for the guy but unable to act.

"Detective, please let me talk with Detective Lassiter." Gus was again a straight tone. Lassiter had kicked him and Shawn out of a crime scene more than once while trying to piece an article together for the paper.

"O'Hara, where's that file!" A familiar, gruff and booming voice drew a smile to Gus's face and a scowl to O'Hara.

"I have it here, Carlton." She held it out and the graying haired man swooped like a vulture, taking it from her hand.

"Thanks O'Hara, Guster." Lassiter stopped cold and back peddled. "Guster?"

"Hey Lassie." Gus waived neutrally at him with a straight face.

"What the Hell are you doing in my station, Guster?" Lassiter demanded.

"Shawn ran away this morning and I don't know where he is." The shock of the morning began to dissipate and Gus began to be rational again.

"He's only been gone half an hour, Carlton." O'Hara informed him.

"That's just long enough for Spencer to do something stupid." Lassiter said walking past the pair. "Just go help Guster find the little troll!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So this Shawn guy, where would we find him?" the detective asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I don't know. He always tells me where he's going when he moves out after the storm season." Gus's eyes scanned the sidewalks for his stubborn, now homeless again friend.

"Okay, so we just drive around till we find him?" O'Hara asked, looking at Gus over the rims of her sunglasses.

"Pretty much. I don't know too much about him outside of what we do together." Gus shrugged, realizing just how little he knew about the poor guy. Shawn was cool with what Gus wanted and kept his interests to himself. Shawn was probably just happy to have someone.

"We don't know anything about Shawn's life outside of you. That's not much to go off." O'Hara sighed and looked at her watch. "It's noon, Burton... do you mind if I call you that?"

"I prefer Gus." He said pleasantly. "We've been out an hour and a half, we won't find him and I have to go to work." Gus got her point.

"I'm sorry Gus. I'll call you if I hear anything." O'Hara promised.

"Thank you so much Detective", Gus was caught off this time.

"Juliet. Juliet O'Hara." She offered her hand as Gus opened the door of the car.

Gus took it with a friendly smile. "Oh, and Juliet. How do you know my number?"

"I'm a cop, Gus. I have your number." Juliet assured him.

Gus looked to the sky and nodded his head like he was weighing if it made sense. "Creepy, but that's fair."

"Have a good day, Gus." Juliet said goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway, determined to find Shawn after a lunch break. A spin through the city even on a day like this was better than doing Lassiter's paperwork. If she found Shawn, even better.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet drove around Santa Barbara for what seemed like hours, looking for Gus's lost compadre. It had been hours, three hours to be exact.

Lightning illuminated the dark sky and thunder cracked overhead, a new addition to the worsening storm.

The streets were near empty now as water began to flood the roads and made it hard to drive. Juliet turned the car around in an attempt to make it back to the station before she drowned.

She turned the first corner and as she drove past a building with an awning ready to cave under the weight of trapped rain, she noticed a man underneath.

She stopped the car and motioned for the utterly soaked man to get in. Nobody deserved to be stuck out in this.

The man pulled his thin green jacket tighter around him as he ran against the wind.

"I'm sorry about your seat." He apologized, it being thoroughly drenched now.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I found..." She stopped midsentence, watching the green eyes watching her. The rain had made his brown hair matted and sleek.

Juliet remembered Gus's description. "Let's get you warm and dry, Mr. Spencer."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The car pulled into the station parking lot and came to a stop in the front row of available parking.

Shawn turned to look at Juliet expectantly, not saying a word.

"Yes Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked plainly, meeting his gaze.

"Why do you know who I am? I've never seen you, and if I did I think I'd remember that face." Shawn said, not liking this situation. "Am I in trouble or..." Shawn trailed off to let her finish.

"No Mr" Shawn cut her off immediately.

"Can you please cut the Mr. Spencer crap? It makes me feel old or expected to do something."

"No Shawn." She stressed his name this time, drawing a smile to his lips.

"That's better. Feels good to me, how's that working for you?" Shawn asked teasingly.

Juliet couldn't help but roll her eyes. This guy was insufferable. "You're not in trouble Shawn, but I was looking for you."

"Let me guess, Gus?" Shawn asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He filed a missing persons on you this morning." Juliet filled him in. "I was going to wait the usual 48 hours... but I'm glad I didn't." Her eyes trailed the length of him, head to toe. He was visibly shivering and dripping like he just took a shower with his clothes on. "Let's get you inside and warmed up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn sat on Lassiter's desk, gratefully intaking the warmth of a horrible cup of coffee without a care for the condition of the desk.

"How can you drink that black?" Juliet motioned to the steaming cup, a look of disgust on her face.

Shawn just smirked at her and took a deep gulp. "After where I've been, this tastes like Starbucks' best."

Juliet watched him with a slightly softer face, trying to unravel that statement. "I called your friend Gus. He was really happy to hear you're okay."

"Gus worries too much." Shawn said seriously, a hard look on his features.

"Why does Gus worry so much? Why was it such a big deal?" Juliet asked, crossing her arms. This was half work related, half personal curiosity.

"My living arrangements aren't exactly ideal... and Gus is great and all, but..." Shawn murmured out, never good with the negative things that mattered.

"Shawn, don't be so cryptic. What are you talking about?" Juliet just wanted him to get to the point. What was he so ashamed of?

"He's homeless." Of coarse Lassiter would kick that door down. "You're new O'Hara so I don't expect you to know, but Spencer is Santa Barbara's best known and functioning hobo." Lassiter said like it was no big deal.

"Thanks for putting that lightly, Lassie." Shawn grumbled, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"You're welcome Spencer." Lassiter flashed him a fake smile before moving off again.

Juliet stared in disbelief. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" She sounded almost hurt, as if a best friend had held this secret back from her.

"Why would I throw that out there? _'Hi, I'm Shawn Spencer and a homeless loser.'_" Shawn stuck his hand out during the act of a first impression. "It's not exactly a great ice breaker. Do you know how much a polar bear ways? Enough to break the ice. BAM! That's a good ice breaker."

Shawn's spontaneity threw Juliet for a Hell of a loop. "Why wouldn't you want to stay with Gus? He can't be worse than living out there." Juliet motioned to the window as the sky became a beautiful purple from another flash.

"That's between me and Gus, I'm afraid. I don't want to talk about it." Shawn told the young detective as he hopped off the desk and went to the holding cells.

"Where are you going Spencer?" Juliet called after him as he was about to pass Lassiter.

"Nap time?" Shawn asked the man who held onto his coffee like it was his own child.

"Cell 4 is clear." Lassiter told him, tossing him the keys.

"Thanks buddy." Shawn caught the keys with ease and jogged down the steps.

Juliet got up in a huff and followed him down, obviously not done with the homeless wonder she oddly felt connected to.

"Good luck O'Hara."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn was already relaxed on the stiff bed, hand behind his head and door locked when Juliet reached him.

"Shawn, we're not done here." Juliet pestered.

"What do you want from me Detective O'Hara?" Shawn snapped, using her official title. "I'm not throwing my whole book of life, stories and dreams at your feet. It's not pretty and I don't need this right now." His face was red now, and his once calm green eyes were a rolling tide of anger... and a touch of hurt? "What I do need, is sleep."

"Okay Shawn, I'm sorry. I treated you like some kind of suspect, and I'm sorry." Juliet said softly, almost defeated as she turned to leave.

"I knew you would." Shawn replied, not looking away from the ceiling. "Everyone judges you differently once they know you've been, or are homeless."

Juliet never thought about it, but damn if Shawn wasn't right. "Good night, Shawn."

"Until next time, Detective O'Hara."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Whoo! First chapter down, people!" More to cone if I get some positive go ahead. **

**Kind of short, but it's a beginning and there is much more to discover in the Mind of Spencer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn woke up later the same evening, but the station seemed a Hell of a lot more quiet than when he went to sleep.

Shawn dug around in his pocket for the key to his favorite cell. He'd spent more than one night in this cell for more than one reason.

Once upstairs, Shawn realized just how long he'd been out. Or at least he thought he did. "Holy crap! How long have I been out?" Shawn shouted, looking out the window at the black sky.

"Hey there, sleepy head." A smooth, friendly voice greeted hum from across the station.

Shawn turned on his heels to see only one lamp burning the 10:30 p.m. oil. That same bombshell detective that brought him here in the first place.

"Sleep well?" Juliet asked pleasantly, returning to her paperwork.

"You ma'am, have been here a long time." Shawn said, making his way over and pulling up an unused chair. "When do you get to go home?" Genuine curiosity and the prospect of a new, incredibly hot friend left Shawn wanting to know anything about Juliet.

"It's my first week, so Lassiter feels like he has to put me through the mill." She looked at Shawn skeptically as he reached for one of her papers and a pen. Juliet was even more surprised by Shawn filling it out like a pro.

"I've seen Lassie do a million of these. I've Buzz do his fair share for small favors." Shawn explained himself. "By the way, what happened to Gus?"

"Gus called after work and I said I would keep an eye on you, and that I would bring you back after my... shift." Juliet didn't understand the look of frustration on his face. "Shawn? What's wrong?"

"Until next time, Detective." Shawn said in the process of putting on his sadly thin olive green coat.

"Where are you going?" Juliet asked, trying not to sound overly caring about the scruffy homeless man.

"It stopped raining and I'm going home." Shawn turned around and stormed back to her desk, grabbing her files. "I'll have these on you're desk before Papa Bear comes in."

"Wait, so you are going back to Gus's. If you wait a second I can"

"No Juliet, I am not going to Gus's tonight. Probably tomorrow to hang out, but now I'm going home." Shawn never turned to face her during his corrections.

"Carlton said you're... you don't have a home outside of Gus." Juliet said quietly.

"Out there is my home. I lived out there for five years and I'm still here. Out there... I don't owe a damn thing. And I'm not in anyone's way." The softness of his tone was enough to turn Juliet's heart to pudding.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The whole way home, Juliet thought oddly of only Shawn. She wasn't thinking about the files he held captive, that just meant she got to see the Homeless Wonder again. What she was thinking about, was what the poor man was doing now. Was he hungry? She hadn't seen him eat anything all day and Gus said he was gone before breakfast. Was he cold and wet, with only that little green jacket that had been soaked through in the storm. Could she sleep in her warm apartment under her blankets knowing Shawn was out there sleeping on or under God only knows what.

When Juliet had finally gotten home, she sat in her Volkswagen unable to move. She couldn't sit there and get ready for bed while there was someone out there that she knew, that she knew needed help. He didn't need help in just a place to stay. That would come after he felt like he deserved a place to stay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The street was illuminated in an odd fashion, the streetlights reflecting off the wet pavement. This time she had no idea how long she would be searching for him. She didn't know if she would find him. Santa Barbara was a big city and the homeless population was bigger than she wanted to admit.

She was close to giving up her search, the clock telling her it was 3:30 a.m. Something caught her eye though. One person ran past, then another.

Juliet followed slowly in pursuit. The man in front had something in his hand... a large bag. The man behind him was catching up slowly but surely. Something was in his hands too. Her files!

"Shawn, keep on him!" Juliet encouraged as she began to speed up.

"Jules? So glad to see you!" He shouted as he pushed harder than he thought he could.

The Beetle hard turned at the intersection, causing the man to falter. This gave Shawn just enough time to bring him down hard.

"Ajax, sorry man but that's illegal." Shawn said jumping to his feet, making sure he didn't come in contact with the bag. "Meet my friend Detective O'Hara." Shawn rested his hands on his knees and panting.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Juliet read him his rights, smiling at Shawn. He was cute, funny, and a criminal chaser in his spare time.

"Sorry it had to be this way, but now you get a bed and three square." Shawn told him as Juliet put him in the car.

"It's all good Shawn, it's all good. Glad it was you and not some sweaty cop." Ajax told him as he got in. "This detective, she ain't no"

"That's enough buddy, thanks though." Shawn knew Ajax's mind and that though a compliment, Juliet would feel pretty dirty.

"Here's your files." Shawn handed her the manila folder with a smile. "Just finished them when I saw Ajax."

Juliet took the file with a wide smile and a look in her eyes that Shawn couldn't put his finger on.

"What?" Shawn asked with a lopsided grin.

"What else can you do?" Juliet had that same smile and the same look that Shawn now took as wonderment.

"Well I could show you, but not out here." Shawn boldly whispered, keeping a knee bending gaze on her.

Juliet couldn't imagine how red her face had become at what Shawn was getting at. "Let's uh... let's get this guy processed, hmm?" She tried to get her professionalism back, but was having a hard time of it.

"Hold on just one second." Shawn reached into the bag that Ajax had stolen. From the large bag he removed a very nice pair of fur boots and a jacket alone that must have ran $200.

The woman that had been robbed was now coming towards the car, and Shawn smiled victoriously holding her things up.

"Oh my God, you got him?" The woman charged up in disbelief and wrapped Shawn in a hug. "Thank you so much." She gushed as she took her items back from him. She set the boots down and fished in her purse.

"Oh no, I can't take this ma'am." Shawn said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Please sir, it's the least I can do for your service." She tucked the $20 in Shawn's shirt pocket. "And you, what is your name, Detective?"

"Detective Juliet O'Hara." Juliet said with a smile.

"I'll put in a good word for you with my brother." Without another word, the older woman was gone.

Shawn looked after her with s raised eyebrow. "Jules, who was that?" Confusion was evident in his voice.

Juliet's eyes popped wide with realization. "Shawn, you just caught the mugger of the mayor's sister." Her voice was robotic as it set in.

Shawn turned and looked at her with a boyish grin that made her unable to tear her gaze away from his.

"What?" Juliet asked with a small smile, Shawn's being quite contagious.

"She noticed you too Jules. 'I'll put in a good word for you with my brother'. It's your first week and your getting props from mayors' sisters!" Shawn was elated at the success of his new friend. He held his hand out for her to return his knucks. His face grew sinister and Juliet became worried until she saw his fist and met them with her's. This act alone returned his boyish looks.

"On the bright side, I made $20!" Shawn popped the bill and put it back in his pocket.

"She should have done a lot more than that Shawn. That was $350 of clothing in those boots and jacket."

"This is a week of food for me Jules. Maybe even longer if I'm careful." Did she insult him? This guy was happy with anything he got, and didn't ask for more. He genuinely tried to turn down the money in the first place.

"Let's get old Ajax here taken care of." Shawn suggested going back to the car.

"How do you two know each other?" Juliet asked, not sure how the streets around here worked. Was Shawn an ex-criminal as well?

"We're homeless Jules. We all know each other. Ajax just chooses to be the kind of hobo that gives us a bad name." Shawn shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "People just choose to focus on Ajax so they don't feel guilty about me."

Juliet felt for Shawn. Shawn played the straight and narrow, and was looked down upon while people like Ajax were in the spotlight and made Shawn pay for it. It wasn't fair at all, but Shawn was so calm about it. He was accepting of how each person played their cards. He played his own but didn't judge the way anyone else did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm happy for Ajax." Shawn said as he and Juliet walked down the steps of the station. The sun was already peaking out over the tops of buildings. It had to be around 5:30 in the morning. Juliet thanked whoever was up there that it was her day off.

"He's going to be tried and sent to jail. Why would you be happy for him?" There was another hole in her understanding of Shawn's outside world.

"Because he's off the street Jules. He knows he has a bed waiting for him. He knows he has a meal. It's not good, but he has one. Guy's got it made as long as he behaves." Shawn explained.

"Thank you so much Shawn. The paper work, and Ajax, you gave me insight to the streets I never knew from Miami or here."

"I didn't have anything better to do, so don't worry about." He said with a grin, happy to help. "Well it's early, I'll let you go home and catch some shut eye."

Juliet held a gaze on him, locking him in place with her eyes. "What about you? Are you going back to Gus's?" She asked trying to sound light hearted. She was secretly worried he was going back out there to nothing, to no one.

Shawn ran a hand down the length of his face, exhausted from lack of sleep. "Yeah, but not for a while yet. He won't be up for another three hours, then he's got work till 5:00 or so."

"Where are you going till then?" She tried up the act but knew it was fading by the look of skepticism on Shawn's face.

"First, I'm gonna try to find a dry park bench to catch up on some sleep. Not sure after that." He said matter-of-factly, putting his hands in his pockets.

The look on Juliet's face said it all, she didn't need to speak.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't been out there before." He assured her, but it did little.

"Just be careful out there Spencer." She walked to her car, and Shawn stood in place at the side walk. Juliet opened her door and watched him from over the top of the little Volkswagen. "I mean it." Juliet ordered, almost sternly.

Shawn just smiled and waved, trying to dismiss her worries. "Until next time, Detective."


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn woke up to the light feeling of something dancing on his chest. He rubbed his face with a rough hand and looked to that still present feeling. "Dude what the Hell!" Shawn screams, sitting up to send the squirrel on his chest scurrying away. "What the... who the Hell does that ever happen to?"

Shawn caught his breath and began to survey the park around him. On the seat next to him sat a little yellow sticky note. Shawn picked up the sticky note that held a tiny message.

_Under you_

Shawn wasn't quite sure what to make of that, and if he was to be honest, it creeped him out a little. He'd seen that movie too many times.

Shawn pulled his legs up onto the bench and slowly peeked under the bench. He was a lot less frightened when he saw a bag of Subway patiently awaiting him next to a large, lidded Subway cup of soda.

Just under the surface of the bag was another identical sticky note.

_Lunch is on me today. You earned it. _

_-J. O_

A wide grin spread all the way across his face as he thanked his blonde angel. He'd have to find a way to thank her later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Gus! Gus! Guuuuss!" Shawn called as he entered his friend's apartment. It was made clear a while ago that Shawn had all access to the house and was not obligated to knock. He did out of courtesy unless he was in a hurry, if he was in a hurry he would storm in like a pissed off elephant.

"Oh, hey Shawn." Rachael greeted with a polite smile, brushing a strand of midnight black hair from her copper toned face.

"Hey Rache, where's the man?" Shawn asked sounding more patient.

"He's off chasing a story. Lassiter called him." Rachael explained as she worked on her laptop. Shawn knew she had a high paying do-at-home job, but he never understood it.

"Lassie called Gus?" Shawn sounded perplexed. Lassiter hated anything in a crime scene that wasn't a cop.

"I guess if one is going to show, it's going to be Gus. Gus is the most respectful and out of the way." Rachael shared Gus's reasoning.

"And it lessons the amount of paparazzi at the station later on if it's selectively covered on scene." Shawn decided Lassiter was right on this one. "Any chance I can get down there?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thanks a lot Rachael." Shawn gave a small bow, hands pressed together.

"You're welcome. And please behave." Rachael ordered him before drove off.

Shawn jogged up the stairs only to be stopped by a much larger man. The man was tall and well built but had a face that made people hard pressed to take him seriously.

"Hey Shawn, what's up?" Buzz greeted his favorite homeless man with a smile.

"Oh not much buddy. Gus is here so I figured I'd lend a hand to his profession." Shawn returned Buzz's friendly smile.

"Promise not to touch anything?" Buzz questioned hopefully.

"When don't I promise? On the other hand, when don't I get all up in that stuff and play with it!" Shawn was full of conviction, and quickly losing the understanding of Buzz. "So why do we go through this buddy?" Shawn walked past the big hearted, small brained giant as he tried to process Shawn's speech.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Gus rushed to the doorway once Shawn had reached the living room of the house where the main scene was.

"I came to offer you a hand, buddy." Shawn looked skeptical about his reception. "I can go though if you don't need me here..." He trailed off and pointed back out the way he came.

"Come on son, don't be ridiculous." Gus ushered Shawn forward into the room.

Carlton entered from the kitchen and saw Gus first. "Guster, I'm glad you're here over all those other soul suckers."

"Uh... thanks I think." Gus was unsure of Lassiter's backhanded compliment.

Then Gus's partner in crime had been noticed. "Spencer, you too? Don't you have a park bench to sleep under?" Lassiter's harsh demeanor had become common place, expected even. Shawn would be lying if he said it didn't sting, but his face would never say it.

"Sorry Lassie, I already had nap time with a sad lack of apple juice and graham cracker. Also for your information, Jack, while you were sleeping I was out catching robbers at 3:00 in the morning! How you like them apples?" Shawn looked triumphant as Lassiter tried to find something to say.

"Please just don't... touch anything." Lassie ordered before leaving, but turned around again. "I have other matters to look into, while this suicide seems pretty par. Detective O'Hara will be here to finish up and babysit."

Lassiter left the scene, only to be replaced by a better received detective moments later. Though tired and droopy eyed, Juliet O'Hara was far more agreeable than Lassiter on his best day.

"Thanks for the coffee Buzz, you're my hero." Shawn's first view of his favorite detective was a perfectly done golden blonde bun. That pencil skirt made him pay extra attention to her long legs. That grateful smile she flashed Buzz could win awards.

"Good afternoon Juliet." Gus greeted her with a polite smile as he took notes for his article for the paper.

"Hey Gus. How are you?" She drawled dreamily, more asleep than awake.

"I'm good. Looks like you could use a nap though." Gus told her, sounding more supportive than judge mental.

"I had a pretty late night. Have you heard from Shawn yet?" Her tone was conversational, but she had to try to keep it that way.

"Yes he has." Shawn answered for his friend. Shawn had stayed out of view, inspecting something that had caught his eye in the far corner of the room. "Don't worry Jules, me and Gus will help you piece this together." Shawn assured her with a smile. "What have we here?" Shawn was done to business and keyed in like Gus was used to, but Juliet had never seen him like this. Given she had only known him for two days, she didn't think he had a business side.

"Carlton thinks it's a suicide." Juliet took another deep gulp of her coffee and scanned the room.

"Looks like it." Shawn found himself agreeing. His eyes shot every which way, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Guy on the ceiling, check. Rope burn on the bodies neck, and broken neck. All check."

"Wait, where's the chair?" Juliet asked, turning around to see it overturned by the kitchen.

"Jules, come here." Shawn beckoned to her, his voice not implying too much of a hurry. She could get used to patience like his.

"The chair has only three legs and I don't see the fourth." Juliet shared with him, Gus stayed silent and recorded it all.

"You're not going to until we find the murderer." Shawn pointed to the victim's forearms, covered in defense wounds. "Sorry Jules, it's not suicide." Shawn stood up and made for the door.

"Shawn, how was lunch?" Juliet tried to sound nonchalant while catching his attention still.

"I love Subway." Shawn gave her a knowing smirk before going back into the warm Santa Barbara air.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The coroner confirms it guys, it wasn't suicide." Juliet returned to her desk that Shawn was sitting on and Gus was around in circles in her chair.

"What are we looking at here? Some kind of sick bastard with a hanging fetish?" Shawn looked to Gus, one eyebrow raised.

"That's messed up Shawn." Gus's face was distorted in disgust.

"Shawn, be serious here." Juliet chided him. "There's something else you need to know." Juliet's volume dropped almost to the basement. "He was homeless, Shawn."

"Okay, did I know the guy? I told you that I don't forget a face. A smell or a voice, sure, but never a face." Shawn kept his demeanor, none to Gus's surprise but much to Juliet's annoyance. He needed to here this.

"Woody says he fits the last three MOs of murder victims. He's the fourth murdered homeless man in a month. In the exact. Same. Way." Juliet's voice had no room for Shawn to jest.

Shawn's face was white as a sheet and his eyes were focused hard on the floor.

"This guy is targeting homeless people. You're not safe out there." Juliet watched him, tried to get him to look at her so she could see some kind of life in his usually vibrant green eyes.

She took his hand in hers, trying to get a response. He squeezed ger hand and looked up at Gus. "I think I need to burden you one more time, buddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I just want to say thank you to all of those for all of this support even this early out. You guys are driving me to want to do a kick ass job on this, and I appreciate all of you.**

**WARNING: This will be a hard chapter to read. It's laced with feelings, a flashback that isn't pretty. For all of us that feel like we know Shawn, it's going to be rough.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Shawn sat on the corner of Juliet's desk and stared into the floor. His green eyes felt dry and like they were burning. Why was he unable to close his eyes?

"Shawn, are you okay?" Gus became worried by the seemingly paralyzed state of his friend.

Shawn snapped back to life and became animated like his old self, seeming to have been able to push his feelings down inside himself somewhere. "Okay, so I guess it's back to the old cot then, buddy." Shawn said with a smile. He hated the idea, he hated depending on people and having so little to offer in return.

"Shawn, my offer to get you a permanent spot in the basement still stands. When was the last time you even slept on a mattress?" Gus had offered time and time again to make Shawn a more comfortable life. Shawn was like a brother to Gus when he came around.

"It's fine, I like the cot. The ocean affect puts me right out." Shawn tried to ease out of the situation. "Before I come back though, I need to go get some stuff."

Juliet seemed confused by this last statement. "How much stuff do you have? Where would you even keep it?"

Shawn feigned to be hurt, putting both hands over his heart like he'd been shot. "You insult me, Detective!" Shawn moved his hands away and went back to all seriousness. "I keep an army duffel of stuff in an abandoned storage unit."

"Wait, the one in the center of town?" Juliet asked.

"That'd be the one. I'll get my stuff and meet you in about what, two or three hours?" Shawn looked to Gus now.

"Rachael or Maximus can let you in but I have to..." Gus looked at his watch to see if he did have any time. "Oh my God! I'm already late!" Gus shot up and darted off, fearing what his boss would do to him.

"Well that was awkward." Shawn said as he watched his best friend just barely miss the muffin man... donut man? Whatever.

"Come on, I can take you to get your things and take you to Gus's." Juliet went around Shawn to her desk to grab her keys.

"Don't worry about it Jules. I can get it." Shawn tried to sit her down at her desk, not wanting her to allow him to get in the way of her newly acquired work load. So much for her day off.

"It'll take a half hour at the most. And it isn't safe out there for you, Shawn. There is a murderer crusading after homeless people. I don't want you alone out there for a minute, let alone an hour." Juliet's tone was forceful yet caring.

Shawn reached out and held her upper arms and locked his eyes with her crystal blue ones. "Juliet, I'm going to okay. He's been out there for what, a month? He hasn't come after me. I think I'll be fine for three more hours." Juliet looked at the floor, still not liking his decision. "Jules." He whispered in her ear, causing her to look back up at him. "I. Will. Be. Okay." He stressed each word.

"Please call me when you get to Gus's, okay?" Juliet's eyes pleaded as much as her hushed voice.

"I promise." Shawn let go of her and hopped off her desk. "And besides, who could take this down?" Shawn flexed ridiculously, causing a small smile to Juliet's face. "There's that smile." Shawn flashed one of his own before turning to leave. Juliet was slightly impressed, his biceps were actually quite a bit bigger than she expected. He wasn't huge, but he was surprisingly fit.

"Be careful." Juliet slipped under her breath as she waved with a fake smile, Shawn at the end of the highway with a ridiculous smile to try to quell her fear.

How could a guy she'd known for only three days have her this attached, so worried? She didn't understand how he could hit her with feelings like that so quickly. She felt like Shawn had been in her life for months, maybe years. That boy had better be okay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn's walk to his secret storage was uneventful and carefree. Shawn really felt like he had nothing to worry about until the last two blocks or so. It didn't take a genius to notice he was being followed by a black F-150.

Shawn quickened his pace the last block and breathed a breath of relief when he got to his garage. He quickly surveyed the area before quickly pushing the door open and rolling under it, then closing it behind him.

It wasn't long before Shawn has his duffel, a fight with a couch on top of it had slowed him down.

Shawn went for the door but stopped when he noticed a shadow crossing back and forth in front of the door. _Shit shit shit!_ That was the only thought passing through his usually high powered mind. _If I wait long enough, he'll go._

The shadow stopped after a time but never left. Shawn watched as it's direction changed with time, the sun moving in the sky.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn grew tired of standing but refused to put himself in a relaxed position if the stranger decided to try to come in. It was clear he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

The shadow was nearly impossible to see, Shawn losing focus and the sun getting dangerously low in the sky.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Darkness fell and Shawn's eyes strained for any sign without revealing himself. Finally his ears were able to pick up the sound of boot steps that soon faded. Shawn waited a minute more before slowly opening the door and rolling out, not caring to close it but opting to hoof it out of there instead.

Shawn made it a block before he heard an engine behind him. He turned around just to receive a pair of high beam lights right in the eyes.

Shawn's arms shot up to block the light, then adjusted to the light just enough to show that same black F-150. Shawn's heart dropped to his stomach before he turned tail and ran as fast as legs could carry him.

The truck was right behind him but never hit him though it easily could. This sick freak was enjoying this game. That's what it was at this moment, a sick game Shawn knew he couldn't win.

He cut down every road he could, tried hopping every fence he could while keeping his duffel with him. It slowed him down, but he wasn't about to just drop it.

Nothing worked, the truck staying right behind him. It would always turn with him or be waiting around the corner, a nightmarish game of cat and mouse.

Shawn's legs and lungs burned with fire from effort, from running from his life. If this guy was going to kill him, couldn't he just get it over with?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was so done, nothing left. He was so close to just giving up. He'd given up on so much throughout the course of his life. Why not this too? Shawn almost gave into the question when he found a back alley that the truck wouldn't be able to fit down, and Shawn could just wait it out or possibly back track to lose it.

Shawn went for one last burst, but the truck decided the game wad over. The truck sped up and tagged it's victim,sending Shawn shoulder first into a dumpster.

Shawn couldn't believe the amount of pain shooting through his back and shoulder after being launched like a crash test dummy. He slowly rolled onto his back and tried to sit up. After the third try he managed it with terrible agony. Getting to his feet was out of the question.

The slamming of a car door caused him to look up, seeing the driver walking at him with purpose.

The man grabbed Shawn roughly by the collar and threw him for a second time into the dumpster, a wolfish and sickening grin grew on his cold features at the sound of it.

Shawn found himself again on his back, wreathing in an indescribable pain. "Why? Why are you killing us?" Shawn forced out through gasps for air.

"You bastards killed my son. Six of you, stabbed him to death!" Shawn's attacker screamed at the wriggling body on the cold, wet pavement. "I don't care if you held the knife or let it happen. You're all guilty to me!" He shouted again, driving a steel toe boot into Shawn's back, causing him to call out.

Realization dawned on Shawn, and he saw the event flash across his eyes, the faint sound the truck door opening in the background.

_"Ajax, we have the money! We can live a month off this man! Leave the kid!" Shawn screamed at one of his partners, the one holding the knife. _

_"His dad's an ex-cop. We kill him or his dad comes after us!" Ajax shouted, four others holding the college freshman down._

_I don't want any part of this. Forget the money, forget all of it!" Shawn shouted going for the door. _

The flashback ended, the crime scene, Juliet and Gus flashed into his head as a rope was tide around his ankles with no strength to fight it. One knife wound between the second and third ribs on the victim. He was beaten for the money, like the freshman then stabbed to kill him, finally hung to look like suicide to throw off the cops. He copycatted what they had done, before and after Shawn had left. Ajax the bastard, was safe in prison and Shawn was being tied behind a vengeful father's truck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been hours now since Shawn had left for his last remaining personal items. No call. He should have called long ago!

Juliet decided that that was it. She was going to go the garage and find that boy.

Her work car burned far beyond the speed limit, the sirens blaring over head cleared the road as she wore down her tires and Take Me To Church by Hozier played on the radio.

She stopped directly in front of the garage and threw open the door, gun drawn to find things overturned and a destroyed couch but no duffel. Shawn had been here, but had a fight been there too?

Juliet stepped outside and surveyed the area. Clear as day, a trail of strewn garage had been run over and flattened. They'd come after Shawn in a vehicle and Shawn had been on foot.

She ran back to her car and followed the trail Shawn had tried to buy time with. The trails she couldn't follow through Shawn's attempt to lose the pursuer, she took the most likely cut off roads to put her on track.

After a quick search that felt like hours, she came across a black F-150 blocking a side alley. Juliet got out and walked around to the side to see a rather large man tying a rope to the truck's trailer hitch.

She looked down the alley and found a man not to far away, the other end of the rope around his feet. His head slowly swayed in a dreary fashion, the only sign of life. _Shawn!_ Juliet's mind screamed at her.

"Put the rope down now and get on your knees!" She screamed, professionalism be damned. "Do it now!" The gun was aimed at his heart with no hesitation.

He stepped forward toward her. "Don't come closer! I mean it!" Juliet switched off the safety and her arms held steady. "I said stop!" He didn't. Three shots were fired when he was but arms' distance away.

He was truly dead, but what about the mess at the other end of the alley?

"Shawn! Shawn!" Juliet's voice cracked as she reached his limp body. She didn't care. She just cared about him. "Why wouldn't you let me take you?" She quietly sobbed as she put her jacket under his head, hair wet from the pavement.

She quickly untied the rope and checked for a pulse. Damn was it faint, but it was there. "Oh thank God." She gasped as she reached for her phone. "I need an ambulance right now! I'm in the alley behind Vinnie's Italian Pizza. This is Detective Juliet O'Hara." Juliet dropped her phone, leaving the call connected like she should. Her attention was on this bleeding and broken man in front of her.

"Shawn, Shawn stay with me!" Juliet was screaming now, holding his pale and clammy face in her hands. His scruffy five o'clock shadow scratched her hand as she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"Knew you'd come Jules." Shawn weakly smiled, but it was enough for Juliet to see a small amount of his own blood on his usually white teeth. _How'd a homeless guy keep good teeth? Never mind damn it!_

"Left a garbage trail. Knew you'd follow it." Even when staring down death, he had more common sense than most.

"That's right Shawn, I came. I'm here and you're not going anywhere. You hear me Shawn Spencer?" She sighed in relief as she heard the sirens in the distance. "Just stay with me, damn it!"

Juliet had never been happier and releaved when the paramedics and the stretcher came to pick up her fading friend.

"Let me go with him!" Juliet pleaded as Carlton held her back.

"O'Hara, I need you're statement on this. You can see Spencer when he's safe and tucked in. The most you can do for him is tell us what happened to him." Carlton held her shoulders and her tearful gaze. "You have to do you're job."

Juliet looked beyond Carlton to see Shawn just visibly raise his hand in good bye as they closed the doors.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So was that rough or what? That chapter seemed cold, but it's huge for back story, and what we all know is coming... the building of Shules.**


	5. Chapter 5

God that light was bright! Where in the Hell was he? A freaking spaceship?

His eyes adjusted to reveal just where he was. "Oh I can't afford this." Shawn grumbled as he surveyed the hospital room and its cleanliness. "At least this bed sucks." Shawn said allowed to no one.

"You've learned the value of a dollar but still find something to complain about. At least you have things half right." How had Shawn missed that one thing? Did he pass it off as a mirage? In Shawn's defense, he hadn't seen the man in five years.

"What the Hell do you want?" Shawn demanded of his unwelcomed guest.

"Gus called. He wanted to make sure someone was here for you when you woke up. And I wanted to see that my son was okay." Henry Spencer told him both sides of the truth.

"I'm awake and alive, mission accomplished. Bye dad." Shawn tried to quickly dismiss the man that had dismissed Shawn five years ago.

"Shawn, don't be such a child!" Why would that calm him down?

"Don't be such a child? Dad, you never let me be a child. You were telling me not to be a child when I actually was one!" Shawn was red and livid. The side effects of the pain meds were no where to be seen.

"The quicker you grow up in this life, the better. I tried to teach you that." Henry tried to argue back.

"You sure showed that by getting Mom to haul ass out of here. You showed me enough love for both parents!" Shawn shot at him sarcastically, striking a deep nerve.

"You still haven't changed, not by a long shot." Henry threw the door open and stormed out.

"See you in another five years." Shawn grumbled, relaxing into the wispy pillows that offered no support.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet sat impatiently at her desk, twirling a pen between her fingers. Carlton was even shocked at the speed the black pen flew across her paper work.

It was Spencer Watch day two, and Juliet had still heard nothing. How long would she have to hold her breath? Shawn was stable, no coma but he wouldn't wake.

2:00 p.m. Her mind was running up and down the walls. Her heart leapt when her desk phone rang. "O'Hara."

"He's awake." A gruff old voice said two words and hung up. She had no idea who it was, or why it had been so sudden but she didn't care. "Hey Carlton?"

"Go ahead O'Hara." Carlton nodded with a slight smile. He watched as she all but darted out the door. "That boy's in trouble." Carlton shook his head and filled his mug with the company sludge.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jules!" Shawn shouted, still foggy from pain meds. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when he had heard a knock on the door and Juliet peeked her head in the dimly lit room.

"Why are the lights off?" Juliet looked around the nearly black room.

"It was so bright in here when I woke up. It was horrible." Shawn explained, covering his eyes like he had upon first waking up.

"How are you feeling?" Juliet asked softly, sitting in the chair his dad had been in.

"Feeling trippy. I don't know what's in here, but it's some good stuff. I don't know I'm supposed to afford this place though." Shawn motioned as if it was a palace or massive hotel room.

"Don't worry about it Shawn. We'll work it out." Juliet gently pushed on his chest to get him flat on the bed again to relax. "You'll be out of here soon."

"I hope so. My nurse is mean to me." Shawn shook his head in disbelief. "She refuses to bathe me every time!"

This complaint drew a full out laugh from Juliet, causing Shawn to grin wide. Without thinking, he slowly raised her hand that held his and brought it to his lips to brush it gently.

His stubble tickled Juliet's hand but her hitched breath stopped her from giggling. "I'm tired Jules." Shawn snuggled deeper into his thin blankets trying to warm up. The room was chilled and the waiflike sheets and blankets did little to warm him.

"Your hand is frozen!"

"My whole body is frozen, Jules. This place is like a white prison with prudish guards they call nurses." Shawn yawned like a scruffy house cat, before his face locked up and a groan of pain escaped between his clenched teeth when his back arched involuntarily with the yawn.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet watched with wide eyes as Shawn recoiled.

"This just plain sucks." Shawn stated when his agony had subsided.

Juliet had nothing to say, her bottom lip protruding in a pout.

"It's okay Jules, everything we feel is temporary." Her whole body tingled as Shawn rubbed little circles on the back of her hand.

This guy had been so close to death, but he didn't cry for the fact, he wasn't depressed or set back. He just looked thoughtful and held her hand.

"You should probably get back to work Jules. They need you down there." Shawn told her, feeling like he wasted her time. He was dreading the thought of her leaving him, even for a while. He couldn't tell her that though.

"I got done early. I got the go ahead from Lassiter to come see you." Juliet sounded almost defensive, rejected at his suggesting of her leaving.

"Look Jules, I'm stuck in this crappy bed until they kick me out or till they tell me to go somewhere else. There's not much activity in here. You're one of my two contacts. They'll call you and Gus when I can leave." Shawn almost sounded annoyed at how much boredom his current situation caused him.

She watched him, eyes not leaving his. He sighed and rolled his eyes, taking her hand in his again. Juliet simply smiled and found the remote for the TV under the pillow.

"It's been there the whole time!" Shawn couldn't believe his dumb luck as Juliet triumphantly smiled at him, that smile was the most simply beautiful thing he had ever seen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A knock on the door had disturbed the comfortable pair. Shawn had fallen asleep quite some time ago and Juliet had rested her head on the bed next to him. A marathon of the Mentalist was on and had tied up her evening.

Juliet slowly rose and went to the door and opened it a crack to see Lassiter with a clipboard.

"O'Hara, you're still here?" Carlton was shocked. How could anyone besides Gus stand Spencer for that much time, even if he was sleeping?

Juliet stepped out and closed the door quietly, making sure not to wake him. "What's up Carlton?"

"I need to take his statement on the attack, O'Hara. I have your account, but we don't know what happened before you got there." Carlton had no sympathy in his voice, only professional and apathetic.

"Here, I'll do it." Juliet reached for the clipboard, but dreaded the idea.

"I can't let you take his statement." Lassiter pulled the clipboard out of reach.

"Why can't I?" Juliet came across as irate and defiant.

"Listen to yourself, woman. When was the last time you slept? Two days now? Besides, it's obvious to me that you're emotionally involved with this case. I can't let you near it, partner. I'm sorry." Lassiter finally lowered his shield and showed something resembling sympathy. "Juliet, go home. Take a bath or a shower and get some sleep."

"Maybe you're right, I am a little behind on sleep." Juliet nodded her head in agreement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn woke up some time later, turning his head to find Lassiter instead of Juliet.

"Morning, sunshine." Lassiter sarcastically said with a fake smile and a clicking pen.

"Lassie, come to pay respects to a dying man?" Shawn said, not much for playing the game right now.

"You're not dying, Spencer. I need to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Lassiter was straight to business, not feeling like playing either.

"Fire away, just figuratively." Shawn really didn't want to do this now, or later. He knew he had to though and needed to keep his shields up to get through it.

Shawn told Lassiter what happened play by play, from when he knew he was followed to when he fell out of touch.

"That's quite the story Mr. Spencer. One last question though, do you have any inclination of why Garret Alderman was targeting homeless men?"

Shawn was dreading this question, knowing the entire time it would come up. "Yeah, I know exactly why." Shawn turned back to face Lassiter.

"Care to explain?" Lassiter watched Shawn expectantly.

"He wasn't targeting us randomly, Lassie. His son was killed five years ago."

Lassiter cut him off. "I know Spencer, I was on that case."

"Remember how those four victims were murdered?" Shawn asked gaging Lassiter's face.

"The same way his son was." Carlton's face froze with realization. "He was going after the people who murdered his son."

Shawn nodded in acknowledgement. "He didn't get Ajax Freeman, he's doing time right now."

Carlton's eyes grew fierce and his voice deepened dangerously. "Why was he after you?". The words came out slow and rock hard, lingering in the air.

Shawn gulped before the reveal. "Because I was the loose end that didn't talk. There were six of us, the first month I was homeless. We were starving, not metaphorically but seriously. Dangerously. In need of food." Shawn stressed, seeing the events of years ago as if they were happening.

"We broke into Alderman's house to scrounge what we could. We didn't think anyone was home, but Harold was.

"We were out of our heads, and Ajax jumped him. We joined in and knocked Harold out. I saw the pictures and told them his dad was a cop, and we needed to leave.

"Ajax thought the best thing to do was to keep the kid quiet." Shawn's voice caught in his throat as he remembered the argument. "Ajax, he... he pulled a knife and I wanted no part of that. So I left. The rest you know."

Lassiter was unable to speak. He didn't know what to say to that, what could he say to that?

Shawn rolled to his side to face the wall, unable to look at Lassiter. It sent waves of pain through him when he moved, but he found it worth it. "You have your statement."

"Spencer, you need to"

"You have. Your statement." Shawn refused to say anything else, the guilt in his head was the loudest thing in the world to him right now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter sat at his desk alone in the station. What the Hell was he supposed to do now? Lassiter had never seen a grey image like this before.

Shawn Spencer was a thorn in his side, but as much as he hated to say it, Shawn was a Hell of a detective. He had an eye that made him think that the man in question was a psychic or something.

Shawn and Lassiter, as much as Lassie would never tell him, put a lot of people away. Shawn did it in the name of his unpaying job, but Shawn was a good man.

Was Shawn trying to make amends for knowing about the Alderman case? If so, he had done it by putting away 50 plus murderers and clearing the names of 20 more.

Carlton's moral feeling about Shawn was clear, but the justice lobe was foggy. Could he let that walk? As a detective, the head detective of the SBPD, could he do that.

If any man could answer that for him, it would be the one man that knew Shawn Spencer above all else. Henry Spencer. Shawn's future, lived on the shoulders of his estranged father.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Dear God! How do we feel about that one? A touch of Shules, some crazy cliff hanger and a wised up Lassie. Let's see where this goes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lassiter's blue Ford pulled up in front of the white house trimmed in red, the abode of an old friend he didn't see as much anymore.

"Well if it isn't the head detective of the SBPD." Henry said opening the door to the man that seemed to never be out of a suit.

"Good morning Henry. Mind if I come in?" Henry Spencer was the only soul in Santa Barbara that Carlton was just as polite to, if not more, than Karen Vick who was the Chief of Police.

"Of coarse. What can I do for my old apprentice?" Henry dryly chuckled, that once being their old joke when Carlton had been just a beat cop with a thick black 'stache.

"It's about your son, I'm afraid." Even with Henry, Lassiter wasn't good at beating around the bush.

"What has he done this time?" Henry asked not overly surprised. Shawn had been dry of any police trouble for a while, but Henry never expected it to last even this long.

"Five years ago, the Alderman case." That was all Lassiter could say before Henry got on board.

"Finally found out he was involved?" Henry asked cracking a beer and handing one to Lassiter.

"You knew? How long?" Lassiter was beginning to feel like an idiot. Was he the only one that didn't know, or was it an entire family secret?

"Of course I knew Carlton, I'm his father. I've known for four years." Henry filled in the lanky detective.

"Four years ago was when he started chipping in on case details. We've put a lot of screw balls behind bars on some of his leads." Carlton stared at the floor and let the cold liquid wash down his throat. "Why does he do it Henry? Are they just games, or is he trying to atone?"

Henry sighed and rocked his chair slightly. "I think he started for atonement, but after a taste he got addicted. He's hooked on the game and every case he feels like he smears off another piece. Shawn will never feel clean I think, not really."

"Henry, what would you do? What do you think I should do?" Carlton hadn't asked anyone a question like that since his first case as a detective, and when he did it was to the same man.

"Shawn is working his ass off. Every time he gets let in on a case, he feels like he might be able to forget himself, that someday that body won't be the Alderman kid. Now what would I do? I'd keep him. He's an asset and good at what he does." Henry sighed again and planted his chair, looking Carlton dead in the eyes. "But as soon as he screws up, when a case is lost and it's his fault, if he becomes more trouble than he's worth... lose him. Shut him out or arrest him. That's where I stand as a father and a cop. Between the two of those, I don't know what would hurt him worse."

Henry's speech was over and his beer had gone down amazingly quick.

"As annoying as he can be sometimes, the kid is good." Carlton admitted through gritted teeth, hating the fact that he'd said it allowed. "It's like he's a psychic."

"I always asked Shawn if he was, and to this day he just says he's observant. He denies it every time."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Boring. Boring. Crap. Crap. Seen it twice. Okay, you can just suck it Brady Bunch!" Shawn turned off the TV and sent the remote sailing into the chair.

"Knock knock buddy!" Shawn's face lit up, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Gus, buddy!" Shawn held his arms as wide as his back would let him. His smile grew even wider, if possible. "Jules! What brings this black and white surprise to my crappy, temporary abode?"

"I got off early, and Juliet has the day off." Gus explained sitting in the chair, not even thinking to offer it to Juliet.

Shawn patted the side of his bed, looking at Juliet with a tiny smirk.

"I'm not sitting on the bed with you, Shawn." Gus said with a twisted and confused look on his face.

"Not you, Bud." Nothing got under Gus's skin more than being referred to as Bud from the Cosby Show.

"Why thank you for offering me a seat, Shawn." Juliet said sweetly, but turned sour at the end, eye balling Gus.

Shawn rapped his arm around Juliet just a little, as if she was to fall off if he didn't. She tucked herself under the blue fleece blanket she had brought him last Wednesday. Yes, Shawn had been there six days and looked like he'd be there a few more as well.

"So what's the plan for this little visit? Slushies?" Shawn's voice was surprisingly excited for a man still bed ridden.

"Actually we were thinking more along the lines of Lethal Weapon, Cannonball Run and a box of chocodiles." Juliet whispered in his ear, loving the look of pure joy on Shawn's face.

Did Gus tell you about those little factors of my happiness?" Shawn asked, the question more pointed at Gus.

"The movies were me, the tasty chocolate treat was her idea." Gus said flatly putting the movie on.

"Now's the time to take his seat, go go go!" Shawn urged the blonde next to him to spring into action.

"You know what, I think I'm good." Juliet's expression was light but confident, sure of her decision.

"Oh yeah?" Shawn challenged with a proud smirk.

"Mhmm, I think I like it here." Juliet was fully smiling now, her blue eyes happily on Shawn's green ones.

Gus rolled his eyes and sighed, digging into his pocket. "Here Shawn, just ask her out already."

"$50 Gus, really? A homeless man doesn't know what to do with $50 in one place." Shawn sent it back, though thankful for the attempt.

"You were going to ask me out?" Shawn had never seen a happier, more childish grin.

"We both knew it was in the card, Jules." Shawn said evenly. "I mean down the road when I'm in a better position to, but yeah."

"Shawn, ask me a question." Juliet said suggestively with a little smile.

Shawn looked up at the lights, half of which were still turned off because he hated the brightness. "If you had to choose for a pet, between a wombat, a koala or a platypus the color of a blueberry... what would be your choice?"

"What kind of question is that?" Juliet laughed allowed, punching Shawn's arm playfully.

Shawn flinched and recoiled, gritting his teeth.

"Oh my God Shawn, I'm so sorry." Juliet's hands covered her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, that shoulder's broken." Shawn said, barely able to touch it. "They didn't cast or sling it yet because they figured I'd be immobilized enough for now."

"Oh my God!" Gus wasn't able to see anymore than that, his eyes going from the chart to Shawn, back to the chart again. "Shawn, what didn't that guy break?" Gus's eyes were wide as he stared at the x-ray.

"My spirit." Shawn's reply was simple but held water, the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eye saying more than his words.

Juliet reached out and Gus handed her the images. Her eyes began to tear as she saw the damage Shawn didn't even begin to complain about.

Three pushed out disks from his spine. A broken left shoulder and right leg. Two bruised and one cracked rib. Another chart showed a concussion that had since subsided.

"Shawn, I'm so sorry." The question she had been digging for Shawn to ask had temporarily been pushed from her mind. "I can't... how could?" Juliet couldn't speak seeing this guy in front of her like this. Funny, smart, energetic and brilliant. Now he was broken like a box of glasses thrown down a flight of stairs.

"It's okay Jules, you're not the one that..." Shawn stopped talking and smiled at her, rubbing the back of her hand. "Let's just watch the movie?"

"Yeah, let's do that." She smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Juliet, may I speak to you in the hallway for a second?" Gus asked unsettlingly, his manner too polite for Juliet to like the situation.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Juliet held his hand until distance made them part.

The door clicked shut behind her and she found Gus leaning against the wall.

"What's up?" Suspicion laced her voice.

"I got a call yesterday from Shawn's doctor. They're releasing him in three days." Gus said.

"Gus, he can't sleep on a cot or a hammock." Juliet told him plainly, being serious but not offensively.

"As much as he says he can, you know that's right. I don't know what to do. He needs care so he can't go back out there."

"We won't let him, I'll lock him away first." She said defiantly, yet sweetly at the same time somehow. "I'll take him." Juliet said quietly, looking behind her at the door as if she could see Shawn through it, focused on the movie and snuggling with the fleece as much as his battered and broken body allow.

"What?" Gus asked, mouth open.

"I have a spare room at my house, and a spare bed. I can take care of him. He won't be too much trouble stuck in bed. I'll be happy to have him, at least till he's on his feet."

"Wow Juliet, that's..." Gus stammered. He and Shawn hadn't known her for two weeks and she was taking a huge bullet. Did she really care for Shawn that strongly already, or was she the kindest soul the world had ever seen?

"Don't worry about the bills for his room either, Juliet. I talked to some of the guys at the Times. We'll chip in and see him right." Gus hugged her, both happy to have the tools to fix this shattered situation.

"The station wants in on the Care Pool too. They volunteered. Shawn may not know it, but he's a popular guy down there. They'd all take a bullet for him, every one. And not just because they're cops." Juliet smiled, loving how things came together for such a deserving spirit.

"Let's not tell him about the move yet?" Gus suggested.

Juliet nodded her consent. "I like that idea, let's surprise him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**3 Days Later**

Shawn was happy to be wheeled out of that stuffy white building. Those were the worst days of his life, he felt. He had never been so bored in his life.

Juliet and Gus had been there that morning to get him ready to go, taking his gifts from the cops, the paper, and people he had helped through cases. He didn't know it until the cards, flowers and stuffed animals came in, but Shawn made a difference.

Juliet's Volkswagen turned down the final stretch towards her house, the building nearly in view.

"Um, Jules?"

"Yes Shawn?" Shawn didn't have to be a genius to catch the playfulness in her voice.

"This isn't the way to Gus's place." Shawn trailed off suspiciously.

The Beetle stopped and Juliet turned around to smile at him. "You're not staying with Gus, Shawn. Welcome home."

Shawn's jaw nearly hit the floor when it finally sunk in. He was going to be staying with the one, the only... Detective Juliet O'Hara.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a confession to make that I will from here on fix. I named Gus's paper the Santa Barbara Times. The paper is the Santa Barbara Mirror. I picked it up on the episode "Meat is Murder But Murder is Also Murder" when Jules was reading horoscopes. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Juliet woke up with her alarm clock to get ready for woke. She went to the bathroom that was conjoined with her bedroom. She brushed her teeth and did her hair just the way she liked it.

As she walked down the hall way dressed in her usual pantsuit attire, and stopped by a certain spare room to check on a certain friend. She gently peaked through the cracked door and expected to see Shawn peacefully sleeping. To say she was surprised to see the bed empty would be an understatement. Her heart dropped to her feet to see the bed made and Shawn's favorite new teddy bear gone.

She raced out into the living room to find the TV on, the volume barely audible and Shawn watching Animal Planet intently. "Oh my God, Shawn." Juliet breathed out in relief, her hand over her chest.

"Jules?" Shawn tried to turn around but couldn't. "Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn was all kinds of confused and not happy at all about being unable to see behind him.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders gently and he jumped in shock as much as his broken frame was allowed.

"You scared me, Shawn. You sent me for one Hell of a loop." Juliet whispered in his ear, causing him to relax. She walked around the side of the couch and sat on the exposed end. She took his hand in hers softly before saying "I didn't know what happened to you. I went to check on you and you're room was empty. I don't know what I was thinking, but I feared the worse." Juliet poured out her mental confession.

"What exactly was 'the worst', Jules?" Shawn wasn't asking in his usual digging, flirtatious manner. He really wanted to know what had got her so concerned.

"I, I don't know. I thought you may have left somehow, or someone had taken you. The first one doesn't make sense but" Juliet began to ramble, not sure where she was going but felt like there was more to say.

"Shhh Jules, it's okay." Shawn shushed and tried to soothe her. Juliet hated nothing more than being shushed, but it didn't seem to upset her that much when he did it. "Come here." He held his arms out as much as he could, allowing Juliet to carefully snuggle up next to him.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" She referred to the couch as her fingers swatted at the pull strings of Shawn's hoodie like a kitten.

"I couldn't sleep in a real bed. It's been too long since I've had a real bed." Shawn rested his chin on her head, his stubble lightly scratched her head but she didn't mind.

Shawn looked down at her watch and sighed at the time. "You have to get going, Jules. You'll be late for work."

"Do I have to?" The mock hurt in Juliet's voice and her quivering bottom lip tested all of his resolve. "Don't make me go out there and deal with Lassiter!" She shook Shawn ever so gently but caused him to laugh all the same.

"But Jules, if you're not out there cleaning up the streets, it's just old Lassie. He just makes a bigger mess by not sweeping before mopping. You have to sweep or he'll just push it around." Shawn rambled with a metaphor that ended in the middle of nowhere.

"Um... what?" Juliet had no idea where that pep talk had went.

"Just get out, do what you do and save that city, girl!" Shawn tried to get her ready to face the day and do what she had to. "Besides, I have some stuff I have to do too. Mainly discussing the case with Gus for the Santa Barbara Times."

"Alright, but don't work too hard. Remember that you're far from 100%, and as your nurse and you my patient, you are to take it as easy as possible." Juliet whispered in his ear before getting up and going to the door.

"Do I get to see one of those sexy little uniforms?" Shawn smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Goodbye Shawn." Juliet rolled her eyes and shook that one off as she left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Gus buddy, that is your best article of all time." Shawn praised the writing ability of his magic headed friend.

"You're just saying that because you're in it, Shawn." Gus watched his friend go over the photographs to make sure he didn't miss anything. "Woah, Gus!" Shawn's eyes were on a glare on one of the window's on the first house. "Check this out. This window has a glare. So do these other three."

"Yeah, so?" Gus asked, oblivious to Shawn's lead.

"These photos were all taken at different times of the day, on ground level and at the same orientation. That's not a glare, it's a reflection. I'd be willing to bet a date with Gary Busey that the reflection is a man involved in the murders."

"Shawn, you can't lie forever. One of these days you will admit that you, Shawn Spencer, are indeed a psychic." Gus said with a smile, collecting all the info.

"Damn it Gus, that is absurd! Why can't everyone just drop that?" Shawn complained. "And where the Hell are you going?"

"To go share this with Lassie to see what he can find out about it. You're pain meds are making you irritable and I don't have any teriyaki beef jerky to calm you down." Gus quickly opened and closed the door, leaving Shawn alone in an empty house.

"Well this sucks." Shawn said to himself as he struggled to reach the remote.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet sat at her desk and quietly ate her lunch, looking around the station. People watching was a guilty pleasure of her's. Not in the creepy 'I'm stalking you way', more of the 'I like to make my own stories for who you are and what you're doing' way.

Juliet's musings were broken when she thought her newest piece walked in, but it was Gus.

"Hey Juliet, is Lassiter around?" Gus asked, eyes scanning the personnel.

"No, sorry. He's with Chief Vick at the moment. Can I take a message?" Juliet asked pleasantly, reaching for some paper.

"Oh thank God." Gus rejoiced, a smile on his face. "I'd be happy to share this with you instead of old Iron Side." Gus handed her the files. "Shawn and I were working on the article for the Mirror when Shawn noticed this." He pointed to the window.

"He noticed a glare on a window? I'm not sure that this is..." Juliet's thought was halted when Gus laid out the other pictures and pointed to the same glares. "Juliet's eyes focused on the pieces, and then flashed around for other details; dates, place, times. "These were all an hour apart Gus. Shawn is in all of these shots."

"Shawn thought the glare was a reflection of someone. "And the four murders being an hour apart, could it be a pattern?" Gus asked.

"Maybe. If it is someone, could it have been Alderman?" Juliet asked more to herself than to Gus. "I need to cross check Shawn's statement, see if it said when he was first aware he was followed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're late Jules." was all Shawn said when he heard the door open and a purse hit the floor. His tone was even, unreadable and emotionless.

"I know Shawn, I'm sorry. It was dead until Gus came in with your tip and then things got complicated." Juliet was now in view. "If you don't mind I'll just order a... pizza." Juliet stopped when a delicious smell graced her senses. "What is that?"

"You don't like it Jules? I've been building it all day!" Shawn pretended to be hurt as he wheeled himself from the fridge to the stovetop.

"It, it smells amazing Shawn. I just didn't expect a full Italian dinner when I got home." Juliet lifted the lid off the pot that Shawn had spaghetti sauce simmering in.

"I had nothing else to do today, so I figured why not." he shrugged. "Hey Jules..." Shawn's voice was low and soft, his head seemed hung in defeat.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Juliet's heart broke, unsure of his current thoughts. Did he hate being here already?

"I can't reach the plaits in this chair, and I can't stand up on my own."

"I'll get them." Juliet said happily, running a hand along his shoulders as she walked past him. The relief she felt at that was uplifting. It was a bummer that he was stuck in s chair or a bed/couch, but it was better than anything else that could have him feeling down.

"Not so fast Jules." Shawn rolled up to her in a second. "I need to do this." he said defiantly. It was a small step towards recovery, to rehab.

"Okay." Juliet said quietly, sympathetically understanding. She went behind Shawn and gently locked her arms under his, her hands resting carefully on his shoulders.

Shawn's hands grasped the arms of the wheel chair with all the strength he could. "Go." Shawn gritted his teeth as with Juliet's help he stood. He focused his weight on his right leg and braced himself as he stretched his back to reach the high up cabinet. Tears burned the backs of his eyes when his fingers brushed the plaits.

Shawn collapsed back into his chair successfully in his hand. "Now... we can... eat." Shawn managed to push out through gasps.

He was rewarded with a hug over the back of his chair for his strength and bravery. "Yes we can." She took it upon herself to wheel Shawn to the dining table as she dished everything up and set the table. "This looks amazing Shawn."

"I worked at an Italian place while I was in highschool. Best job I ever had." he shared a small piece of his past before digging into his food, deeply enjoying the sounds of pleasure his cooking brought to Juliet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Was dinner had ended, Shawn had taken the dishes to the sink and Juliet took care of what would become tomorrow's feast. Shawn only knew how to cook Italian in 'eat here and take home another two meals worth' size.

Juliet moved to the couch and turned the TV on, after which she wheeled a black leather ottoman furniture piece to the couch. She smiled at Shawn who had his wheel chair in the doorway. Juliet patted on the couch and waved him over.

Shawn grinned and did what he was told. Until the two of them had him resituated on the couch, he didn't notice the two beers Juliet had so thoughtfully brought to the couch.

"I could really get used to this." Juliet hummed as she sipped, happy to see Ridiculous with Rob Dyrdek was on.

Neither of them knew what time they fell asleep, but neither of them made it to bed that night. How could you sleep with so much to talk and laugh about, so much to forget and kick under the rug.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning came too soon as the light broke through the window and pierced through Juliet's eyelids. She felt something soft under her head, but didn't remember going to bed last night. As she opened her eyes and took in her living room, she realized she didn't. And that soft thing under her head was a pillow. Made of Shawn.

Juliet shot up to see Shawn next to her at the end of the couch, his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling like there was something of high value there.

"Morning Jules." he said softly and simply.

"Oh no Shawn, did I wake you?" Juliet asked apologetically.

"No, I've been up a while." he stated like he had done a million things since waking.

"Just sitting there? You could have woken me up." Juliet said matter-of-factly.

"Only if there was a fire." Shawn said taking her hand in his. "Lassie called by the way. Happy make up day off."

"He's giving me the day off?" Juliet asked incredulously.

"He sure is Jules. Would I ever lie to you?" Shawn gave her the most mischievous smile she had ever seen.

Juliet reached over Shawn and grabbed her cell phone from the lamp table.

"Oh, come on. Really Jules?" Shawn whined as Juliet speed dialed her new partner.

"Lassiter." his rough voice answered on the other line.

"Hey partner. Shawn said I had the day off?"

"Yes, that's correct. I'm glad you don't trust him either. Wait... why did Spencer have your cell phone anyway?" Carlton asked suspiciously.

"It's no big deal, I'm just taking care of him while he recovers." Juliet replied like it was nothing.

"Well that's nice of you O'Hara, but remember; count all your petty cash, cards and valuables after he leaves."

"Good bye Lassiter." Juliet hung up, she couldn't believe he'd stereotype Shawn like that.

"See Jules, I told you so. But nooo you wouldn't listen." Shawn's face instantly hardened and he fell deadly quiet.

"Well you do seem like a trouble make... Shawn, what's wrong?"

"I have to pee."

"Okay, let's get you up." Juliet stood up now and helped him to his chair.

"Be right back." Juliet had never seen a wheelchair go so fast in her life.

_What's something I can do for that poor guy today? _Juliet asked herself. _What does Shawn like to do? Gus doesn't really know..._ Her thoughts were breaking up when the toilet flushed and the sink ran. _Hey! A guy who actually washes his hands!_

Shawn wheeled out of the bathroom looking relieved. "So Shawn, what are you and Gus doing today?"

Shawn rolled his eyes and moved his head as if calculating. "Nothing as far as I know. Why?"

Juliet smiled softly. "Do you want to go for lunch today?"


	8. Chapter 8

**So to start this out, check out the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings.**

**Secondly let me just say thank you. After a crappy day of school and/or work, it is so awesome to see emails of support from you guys on this story! Being able to come hone and release pounds of stress by writing this is powerful enough, but you readers enjoying it makes it so much better! K, done.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

"Hey Shawn, would you like to..."

"No." Juliet was shut down quickly by the man on the other side of the door.

"Shawn, what's wrong? Why are you locking yourself away?" Juliet couldn't understand this weird side of Shawn she'd never seen before. "I"ll be here if you need anything."

Juliet didn't know whether to feel sorry for Shawn or offended herself. Shawn had been acting more and more different as he got physically better from the attack. If anyone would know what was up, it would be Gus. If anyone knew the sulking man more than Gus, it was his hard to reach father. Gus seemed the best option.

"Hello." Gus's smooth voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey Gus, I need your advice." Juliet began awkwardly, not sure of what to do here.

"Uh... with what?" Gus asked, all the confusion in the world plagued his voice. Juliet had never asked for advice from him. She'd made use of Gus's expansive knowledge random trivia during cases, but never asked for advice.

"Yeah, um... Shawn's been really weird lately." Juliet began.

"That's what Shawn does, that's the only Shawn there is." Gus summed up his best friend in the world. Gus loved him like s brother, but that didnt stop him from saying Shawn was one odd cookie.

"Even weirder than usual Shawn. I'm getting a little worried about our little Fruit Loop." Juliet had affectionately given him that title for her and Gus to use. It was his favorite morning treat after all. That and Coco Puffs, but that's a given, right?!

"What's he been doing? Work has been ridiculous with the Comic Fest in town so I haven't had much time to notice." Gus hadn't seen as much of Shawn as he and Shawn both would have liked, but he understood work was work. Gus's work always came first as far as Shawn was involved. Gus sometimes took having his job for granted, but Shawn never took it less than 110% serious. No one understood the value of a dollar more than a man who had once been starving.

Juliet sighed into the phone before continuing. "As he gets better physically, he mentally and emotionally pulls away. I haven't seen him in four days! I come home and he has a home cooked meal waiting and the house is spotless. Take away that and the daily decrease of Lucky Charms and cheese, I'd swear he wasn't even here."

Silence hung on the other side of the phone for a full three minutes. "Juliet, Shawn's not in a good place right now. He needs help, okay?"

"What's wrong with him? He won't even talk to me, he just pushes me away and stays in his room like a sad kid!" Juliet said frustrated, missing her evening and dinner partner.

"Shawn has self worth issues, Juliet. He feels like he isn't worth what you're doing for him." Gus was an expert in this side of Shawn. Shawn got like this every year. He was going through it a second time since he was in someone else's home.

"What, what do you mean he doesn't feel like he doesn't deserve it?" Juliet asked confused.

"To put it simply, he feels like a charity case and he hates it. He feels like he has nothing to offer you in return for his food, shelter and utilities." Gus explained. To Juliet, he sounded like a psychologist pro.

"How could he feel like that!" Juliet exclaimed, thinking of how upturned she'd felt since taking in Shawn. "Every night I come home exhausted and down, but that stupid grin makes me smile, my heart melts when an elaborate dinner is perfectly prepared and waiting for me. Shawn pampers me and makes me feel like I make a bigger difference than I would feel without him." Juliet released the feelings she'd been trapping in herself.

"You know you sound like you're in a relationship with the guy, right?" Gus pulled her out of her musings and into the real world.

"Yeah well, maybe I don't hate the idea." Juliet mumbled. "I wonder what he tastes like, he does cook with a lot of pineapple..." Juliet trailed off, picturing her and Shawn's first kiss.

"Um, Juliet... eww." Gus protested on the other end.

"Sorry Gus." Juliet apologized like s love sick teenager. "Thanks a lot Gus. Shawn's got a great friend in you." she said with a smile as if he could see it. "I'm gonna go see if I can't lift his spirits.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Not so fast there, Shawn." Juliet called to him, never turning from the TV as he tried to snake his way from the bathroom back to his bedroom.

"Yes Jules?" Shawn tried his best to not sound annoyed or worried, his paranoia getting the best of him.

Juliet smiled to herself, holding a 1.5 liter of ice cream up in one hand, then two spoons in the other as she scooting over on the couch to make room for him.

"So I'm not in trouble?" he asked skeptically sitting next to her.

"Shawn Spencer, why would you ever be in trouble with me?" her voice was low and soft, but demanded a question.

"So what's on?" Shawn took the spoon and tried to leave the question out to die. Not dry, but to die.

Juliet rolled her eyes at his deflection technique. "Dinner was amazing. I bet it would have been better with you there." she played.

"Company doesn't affect the taste, Jules. It's been proven." Shawn said flatly, eyes focused on the TV.

Damn did she ever miss his jokes and that sense of humor, now he was just... there, lifeless.

"Shawn?" Jules asked quietly, almost sounding weak.

"Jules, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, removing the ice cream and turning to face her and holding her hands in his.

"That, right there. That makes it worth it for me." she breathed quietly with a smile, but her crystal blue eyes came off as serious yet still caring.

"Makes what worth it?" Shawn asked oblivious to Juliet and Gus's phone call from earlier that day.

Juliet giggled lightly and ducked her head, her bashfulness may have been the cutest thing Shawn had ever seen. "The way you care for me, Shawn. You treat me like I deserve to be cared for, like I'm special."

"You're the most special person I know Jules, and not in the continuously walking into walls and eating paste kind of special." How Shawn could make ridiculous jokes like that and keep a straight face was just another Spencer secret she loved.

"I don't mind taking care of you because you take care of me, Shawn. I give you what you need to live, but you give me what I need to want to live." Juliet's voice hitched in her throat as she came upon this realization herself for the first time.

"You can't feel that strongly about the meaningless, trivial things Jules, can you?" Shawn asked in a hushed voice, the situation becoming quite intimate.

"I looked forward to coming home and ordering takeout so I could have a night to myself, now I look forward to thinking about what culinary masterpiece had come yo you're mind for us. I look forward to dinner with Shawn Spencer every night. You've been robbing me of that lately." Juliet didn't know what else she could say to him, if there was anything else to say to him. She would repeat it every day, word for word if that's what it took.

Shawn's green eyes stayed locked on her blue ones. He didn't blink, just stared at her. Juliet wasn't sure what was going on in there, but she sure as Hell wasn't backing down.

Was it just her or was Shawn slowly drifting closer like a perfect haired glacier? She decided he was as she felt his warm breath ghost her face. She closed her eyes when she felt soft lips pressed to her forehead.

"What was that for?" Juliet tried not to smile like an idiot, but knew she was failing miserably.

"I never knew I could make a difference to someone like that. I didn't know the little stuff could mean so much." Shawn said sitting back, rubbing a hand through his thick brown hair.

"You're a good investment, Shawn. You do a lot more chores than you realize. You make us finger, you clean, do the dishes, feed Ruffles the cat. You're the caretaker of the house I just get you what you what you need. You work off your stay now that you're on your feet for the most part." Juliet eyed him head to toe, a smile spreading across her face. This couldn't hurt to add in. "You're easy to look at too."

Shawn looked shocked and offended by the last add on. "Don't objectify me like some kind of Burt Reynolds poster!" Shawn shouted, the two of them lighting up happier conversation again.

"The one with the bear rug? That poster is messed up, Shawn."

"You love it and you know it!" Shawn accused her in a very convicting tone.

Juliet simply shrugged her shoulders. "I was more of s Tom Selleck girl."

"What's the difference?" Shawn asked, not seeing one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This time Juliet could remember falling asleep on the couch. The only difference was that a certain psychic that wouldn't admit it, was still sleeping and playing the big spoon behind her. She didn't mind laying there and enjoying the closeness. Shawn Spencer was an emotionally complicated man with a lot more pieces, Juliet guessed. Shawn just used his sense of humor to hide the box so you couldn't see the picture. This was going to be a fun puzzle.

Juliet's musings were broken up by her phone vibrating on the side table. She sighed and reached up to answer it. "O'Hara." she said quietly not to wake Shawn.

"O'Hara, Spencer was right about those pictures. We cleared up the images and got our glare. It's the reflection of a man. The man you and Shawn put away for robbing the mayor's sister." Carlton was full on the warpath today.

"Oh yeah, Ajax." Confusion was in her voice. She'd be lying if she wasn't a little creeped. "Why would he be there, just casing our work?"

"Not sure, but there's more. He escaped from jail."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The plot thickens and so does the Shules! **

**Shawn's mood and his conversation with Jules on the couch is courtesy of a bad night at work and listening to too much Blink 182 Radio on Pandora. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: O.C. incoming!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay Spencer, do you have any idea where we'd find Ajax Freeman?" Lassiter was grilling Shawn like any suspect. The only change was no cuffs.

"There's a million places we could usually find him. I'd take you to all of them if it was worth you're time, but it isn't." Shawn said seriously, leaning forward on his forearms. He wasn't intimidated by Lassiter, but Shawn wanted to know what was up.

"Why wouldn't he be there?" Carlton asked pacing the room. "What, he just skipped town?"

"I don't know. The last I saw him in four years was when I tackled his ass." Shawn began to turn aggressive. Lassiter knew Shawn once had ties, but Shawn didn't get why Lassiter was 3rd degreeing him like he helped Ajax escape. "Look, if Ajax is still in town, it's for a reason. A big one. He's always been smart, but I'm better. If he's here, I'll find him." Shawn assured him.

"No Spencer, you won't. I don't want you and Guster hitting the streets like you actually have a badge. Lay low and keep your head down." Lassiter was right in his face, finger inches from Shawn's nose.

"Argh!" Shawn barked like a dog, snapping at his finger.

"We're done here." Lassiter held the door open for him, like he was still a criminal.

"Hi Jules. Shawn smiled and waived directly at her behind the reflective viewing glass.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hi Jules." How the Hell did he know she was there? She didn't tell Shawn she was watching.

It wasn't long before Lassiter came in and joined her as they watched a lower detective interrogating for a separate case.

"O'Hara, you need to keep an eye on that boy of yours." Carlton's voice was dead serious. "Did you hear his final statement? Spencer is going to war. When he goes to war, the criminal is behind bars or Spencer goes to the hospital or will end up in the morgue."

Juliet looked to Carlton in disbelief. "Does Shawn even have a war mode? He seems so..." she couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Stupid? Idiotic? Childish?" Carlton reached into his jacket for the book of adjectives he used to describe Shawn.

"I was going to say... peaceful." she smiled up at him before turning to leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet came home at the usual time, her thoughts clouded by work. They weren't cleared today by kitchen aromas like usual. "Shawn, are you home?"

There was no answer when she called for him. "Shawn?" The house still had a dead air to it that worried her, causing her to draw her pistol.

"Jules please don't shoot me, I'm sorry!" Shawn dropped to his knees, hands flying in the air as he screamed. Papers and files hit the floor. He was just in his room, sounds of the Cure pouring out.

"Oh my God, Shawn. I'm sorry!" Juliet put her gun away and ran to him, hugging him as he stood up. "The house seemed empty and I didn't smell anything. You're always home so I was afraid something happened." Juliet stopped in her worry while she helped Shawn pick up his papers.

"It's okay Juliet, I can get these."

"Shawn, what are you doing with these documents? How did you even get these?" Questions flew through her head a million miles a minute. "And don't lie, you called me Juliet and not Jules, so you're up to something."

"It's nothing out of the ordinary. It's not a big deal." he tried to ease her.

Juliet glared at him through narrow eyelids after she saw the profiles of Shawn's dead past accomplices. "Carlton was very clear Shawn, stay away from this case. Ajax is almost guaranteed to be involved in the Alderman case, and you were almost killed in it. He's out of prison and may be holding s grudge against you." Juliet explained as if Shawn didn't already know.

Shawn dropped the papers and leaned forward, lightly taking her face in his hands lovingly. "Jules, do not worry. I've been involved in over fifty cases. This isn't my first rodeo." Shawn sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Juliet O'Hara, I will. Solve. This case."

Juliet placed her hand over Shawn's that remained lightly on her cheek. "Shawn, you still can't run. You're barely walking without a limp. If you have to be involved, promise me it'll be from behind a desk."

"I can't tell you I can do that. I can try, but I can never stay off the street."

Shawn's eyes never left hers, or hers wanting to leave his. "Can you just take the night off, please?" Her voice stayed steady but her eyes begged. "I need to let loose Shawn, and I can never do it without you."

"Only if you can answer me one simple question, Jules." Their noses were brushing, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"Yeah?" Juliet barely got the question out, her heart was pounding like a drum.

"Cookie dough or mint chocolate chip?" Shawn got off the floor and with a bit of hobble in his step, made it to the freezer.

Juliet bowed her head and sighed. How could he do that to her?! He made her feel so helpless for him. "Let's go with mint." She couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at Shawn's childish antics.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We have to stop this, Shawn. I don't even remember the last time I slept in my bed." Juliet stretched like a cat, her pantsuit jacket restricting her movement. She never even got out of her work clothes.

"Well maybe we should start doing this in your bed then." Shawn suggested with a raised eyebrow, and began rubbing her back.

"You shouldn't have done that, Shawn. I can't let you stop for at least ten minutes." Juliet cooed, nestling into Shawn's hand.

"But Jules, my hand is gonna get tired!" Shawn whined, causing her to laugh.

Again, on her day off, her cell phone vibrated on the table to show Lassiter was waiting on the other end. "Carlton, if you think you're taking my day off AGAIN, this better be really good." There was no mistaking the anger in her usually sweet voice.

"Awww, am I interrupting your and Spencer's couch time? Tell him to just ask you out already."

As much as she liked that idea, she had to roll her eyes at Lassiter's sarcasm. "Want do you want, Lassiter?" Juliet was losing her temper, Shawn's deep back massage doing little to calm her.

"Easy there, O'Hara!" Lassiter shot back not liking her tone.

"I don't care if you're bigger than me, it's my day off." Her tone was full on hostile now.

"I have a friend here that I want you and Spencer to meet. I think he may be of use, as much as I hate outside help."

Juliet was utterly surprised. "This guy must be good if you're calling him in from the outside." Juliet told him.

"Just get here as soon as you can." Lassiter hung up promptly, and Juliet puffed up her cheeks and breathed out slowly, hoping this wasn't gonna take the whole day.

"What's up Jules, you seem tense?" Shawn was now sitting on the back of the couch for better leverage to administer the massage.

"Lassiter has an oooh..." Juliet's thoughts were cut off by the waves of sensation dispensed from Shawn's oddly skilled hands. "Lassiter has a "friend" he thinks can help all of us with the whole Freeman case."

"Well that just sounds boring." Shawn didn't seem too interested. "I didn't know Lassie had friends." He seemed utterly surprised now.

"Should we go now or wai... We'll wait." Juliet's head rolled side to side at the command of Shawn's hand. "My God, Shawn."

"I was a masseuse for a month after highschool." was all the explanation she was to receive.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gus met Juliet and Shawn at the station, where a Dodge Charger was parked next to Lassiter's wheels that paled in comparison.

"What's up guys?" Gus asked as they climbed the familiar steps. "Back on the hunt already, Shawn? I'm surprised Juliet didn't hold you down."

"I did... am... sort of." Juliet knew where she wanted Shawn to stand on this, but wasn't sure where he actually was. Shawn was a lot more capable than when they began the case. He wasn't a hundred, but he could walk on his own. According to Lassiter, that's all Shawn needed to get in trouble.

"I'm involved, but minimally Gus." Shawn explained as they came to Lassiter's desk. "We're here, but where is Lassie?" Shawn asked, not happy about his day with Juliet being interrupted. "Lassie!" Shawn yelled, the whole station stopping to look at the trio.

"Ah, gentleman and lady." Lassiter was coming towards them, chief and a new face in tow.

"Mr. Guster, a pleasure." Vick shook his hand, then smiled and offered her hand to Shawn. "Mr. Spencer! Glad to see it takes more than horrible, horrible attack to keep our favorite psychic down."

"Not a psychic." Shawn quickly threw in.

"Detective O'Hara, sorry to bring you in on your day off." The chief seemed sincere on her apology.

"Everyone, this is an old friend of mine, Mr. Travis Fleming. He has just recently taken residence in Santa Barbara. He's originally from Denmark. Former Special Forces and body guard of numerous large celebrities."

"Afternoon, all." Travis greeted, exchanging hand shakes. "Mr. Spencer, I understand you are of great importance but may be in a bit of trouble?" Travis had an odd accent, but was a bit intimidating.

"That's the belief of some, Mr. Fleming." Shawn concurred.

"Just Travis, if you will." Travis smiled showing white teeth, his blue eyes bore straight through, leaving Shawn feeling naked. "I look forward to working with all of you."

Shawn eyed the man, gaging him. Athletic/muscular build, piercing and intelligent blue eyes, buzzed blonde hair hugging close to his head. His beard was thick but trimmed close, not a lot of overhang from his chin. This guy definitely used to be military and seemed to still hold close to the life style. This was not a guy Shawn would mess with.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Alrighty. A bit of worry/insecure fluff: Check. Shawn talking about a short lived job: Check. **

**New O.C. Don't worry about Travis too much. He won't be a huge character. He's a bad ass, not a hard ass so don't worry about him capping Shawn's antics. More of Shawn's past and Travis's job to be revealed soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: This chapter contains awesomeness. That is all.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Shawn opened the glass door of the diner that Juliet had asked him to meet her at. Why, he had no idea. This would be only the second time they had gone to lunch together. Oh God, did she have bad news that she didn't have any other way to tell him? Was she finally kicking him out?

Shawn sat on his favorite stool, the one he claimed since highschool to when he couldn't afford this place. He wasn't paying attention until a foot stopped his spinning. "Hi Shawn."

Once Shawn had been stopped, he found himself face to face with the girl that had asked him here. "Um... hey, hey Jules. What's up?" Shawn knew he wasn't coming across well, but he couldn't help it.

"Not much, just thought you might want to have lunch." Juliet smiled innocently.

"Yeah, okay." Shawn nodded, drinking out of the first random cup he saw, but spitting it out immediately. "Oh God, Sprite? That's the worst stuff on the planet! I mean it's good when it's the Holiday Hawk stuff but"

"Shawn, that's cranberry Sierra Mist." Juliet corrected him, watching his even stranger actions than usual.

"Well than yeah, this stuff just sucks."

"Shawn, what's wrong? You're acting weird." Juliet flat out told him, hoping he wouldn't do anything else.

"Okay, I'm sorry Jules. Can we order before youkickmeoutonthestreetorarrrstme?" The word 'before' was the last she caught, the rest turning into one giant inaudible string.

"Okay..." Juliet watched him curiously.

They both started out with a cup of coffee, and the warmth seemed to help his nerves. Shawn felt a small, warm presence on his hand. He looked down to see painted nails. _Oh crap._

"Shawn, I'm guessing by the way you're acting, you know why I asked you here." _Yup, it was nice while it lasted._ Shawn's head screamed. "We do really need to talk." she told him as their food arrived.

They talked about the little things here and there, about the case and this new Travis Fleming guy. They both liked him enough, he was a good detective and a little quirky. Shawn had to admit he was easy on the eyes.

"Shawn, it's taken me a while to get to this point, and I was hoping you would have a while ago, but..."

"It's okay Jules, I'll pack my duffel and get out of your perfect blonde hair." Shawn said evenly, trying to show no emotion and taking her hand.

Juliet's face fell and her eyes went wide. "No Shawn, no!" Juliet almost cried. "That's why you were so nervous!" it dawned on her finally. "We talked about that, you're too valuable to my dinner-and-a-movie operations." she lightly smiled at him.

"Well good, because Gus never lets me cook. He says he's better but he doesn't even know how how to use cast iron! It's a nearly forgotten medium." Shawn finished his rambling. It was much lighter than his Sprite rant, now that he wasn't as nervous.

"Shawn, will you go out with me?" Juliet blurted out, then hung her head embarrassed by the way it just shot out.

Shawn looked at her wide eyed. "Jules, I don't think you want to. I'm a good friend but I'm a horrible boyfriend." he tried to tell her, hoping she would take it. Shawn loved and hated this idea. He wanted to date her more than anything, but he kept telling himself he had no chance.

"I've lived with you for a while now, Shawn. Trust me, you are THE boyfriend material." Juliet assured him.

"No Jules, I'm really not. I get moody sometimes, I don't even have a job or a vehicle, I'd still be homeless or living in Gus's storage room. I have nothing to offer, damn it, and that's why I haven't asked you!" Shawn laid it all out, something he rarely ever did.

Juliet's eyes stayed on his the whole time. Hers remained soft and caring while Shawn's green ones betrayed him by showing fire and sadness. "I just can't, Jules. I'm sorry." Shawn put down his $25 on the table, the $20 from the mayor's sister and $5 he found on the sidewalk two days ago.

"Shawn!" Juliet called after him, but he was gone. "There's a job opening for you." she whispered, feeling disheartened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn sat in his room and tossed his favorite bear into the air, playing catch with himself. A knock on his door did little to move him. "Later Jules!" Shawn said disinterested.

"Shawn, I have someone here to see you about a job offer." Joy was evident in her voice. The door was wide open on a two count.

"Travis?" Shawn asked surprised.

"Good afternoon Shawn." Travis greeted, putting his hands together and slightly bowing with a small smile. "I understand you are unemployed."

Shawn glared at Juliet for releasing this information to a relatively new face.

"I have a business proposition for you." His face took on a 'I know for a fact you're gonna like this' smirk. "Carlton gave me your files. I've seen you record with aiding cases. Quite impressive."

"What are you getting at Travis?" Shawn asked suspiciously. He looked at Juliet who's face had a mile wide smile.

"I have plans for a business Shawn, and I want you to work for me." Travis put it plainly, leaning forward and resting on his forearms. His piercing blue eyes never broke contact.

"What exactly would this 'business' be?" Shawn began to grow more entranced.

"Private detective agency." Travis's eyes grew wide at the prospect. "I have a building in mind, we have the experience Shawn!" Travis was now on his feet and excited. "We could work with police when they need consultants, and take personal cases they would not."

"Mhmm." Shawn's full attention was in Travis's grasp. Shawn too was pacing along with Travis. "What would we call ourselves?"

Travis's face lit up with a giant smile. "Psych!" His eyes couldn't get any bigger and more ambitious. "I have heard stories about your mind." he said, putting his fingers to his head like Shawn did when in deep thought. "What do you think?" Travis's eyes looked hopeful, waiting for response.

Shawn thought for a moment, a sly smile graced his stubbled face. "When do I start?"

A great smile spread across Travis's face, his white teeth showing. "Three days." His eyes popped again like they always did when he was excited. "Three desks, you Gus and myself."

"Gus is coming too?" Shawn became nearly giddy.

"When he's not at the paper, yes." Travis confirmed. I can offer you commission and $3.50 an hour."

"I'll take that with a smile." Shawn took Travis's strong, outstretched hand.

"I will see you soon." Travis politely bowed before leaving.

"And you, come here!" Shawn said waving her over.

Juliet got up and walked towards him, unsure of what was going on.

She stopped when Shawn had her by the arms. What was going through his head? _Oh, that is!_ she said to herself when she felt lips attack hers. She had plenty of time to relax. Shawn didn't seem to be going anywhere soon. "I'm guessing that's a yes to my question in the diner?" she was barely able to say louder than a whisper.

"How can I say no with everything you've done for me, Jules?"

"I don't want you to because you think you me, Shawn." Juliet said almost hurt.

"You helped me get back the only things that were stopping me from going after you. I have a job now, I have a place that I can finally feel like I belong." Shawn ducked his head low and captured her lips again. "I've wanted to do that since the first time you came to visit me in the hospital. It's better than I thought it would be."

"Cuddle time?" Juliet asked quietly, holding onto Shawn's arms, his wrapped around her waist.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Shawn raised his eyebrow as she took his hand and lead him to her room.

"Have I ever wanted to be big spoon?" she asked as if it was the duh question of the day.

"That's fair. Wait, you passed the..."

"You're not sleeping on the couch tonight, Shawn."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sunlight broke through the curtains, slightly illuminating the room. Shawn opened his eyes and realized he was still in his boxers and T-shirt. _Didn't do anything last night. Check._ Shawn was not a sleep with the girl on the first date kind of guy. He used to be five years ago. The streets changed him a lot, in more ways than he'd thought.

Juliet's angelic form continued to sleep next to him. He lightly kissed her cheek after moving some hair out of her face. He couldn't help but smile at the way she nestled into the pillow with that cute smile. _Time for breakfast!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet woke up with her alarm clock and rolled over after turning it off. "Good morn..." she stopped when the bed was one supposedly psychic person short. Her brow furrowed in confusion until a wonderful concoction of breakfast scents filled her. _Is there anything you can't do, Spencer?_ she asked herself as she got out of bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn jumped, a pancake flying into the sky when he felt a small pair of arms around his waist. "Holy crap Jules, you scared the breakfast out of me!"

"Good morning." She kissed his neck before he turned around in her arms.

Shawn had a hard time bringing his eyes upward again. Shawn was trapped, her tight white t-shirt just barely met her baby blue silky shorts that hugged her perfectly, and only scraped her mid thigh.

"Shawn, up here." Juliet giggled, pointing to her eyes.

"It's your own fault Jules, you can't dress like that and not expect me to look. I'm only human."

Her eyes shot passed Shawn as she eyed the two plates on the stove top. "Are those omelets?" she asked quickly, obviously in love.

"Yes, and breakfast burritos with pancakes instead of tortillas." Shawn confirmed and added. "Eat up Jules."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn and Juliet made their way into the station like nothing had changed, though so much had.

"What do we got, partner?" Juliet asked as Carlton walked over, mug in hand.

"A big bag of bubkis." Carlton growled.

"Did he really say bubkis?" Gus was now on the scene, causing Shawn to point in agreement with his best friend.

"Hi Gus." Juliet greeted him with a smile.

Gus waived pleasantly and mouthed hello. "So nothing new on this guy, that's a bummer."

"Not true." Travis's unmistakable accent got their attention. "This Ajax Freeman, he has friends. I got a call and looked into it last night. He is definitely out of prison."

"What are we looking at, Travis?" Lassiter asked, taking another gulp.

"I think he wasn't the only one to escape. He took some friends with him." Travis informed them.

Shawn searched the recesses of his mind, his finger to his forehead in deep thought. "Call up the San Francisco Penitentiary. I'm betting that's where he escaped from and... 5, 7, 10... 10 other convicts escaped from there." Shawn's hand fell back to his side, his digging done.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It wasn't long before Juliet came back with a list of yes, ten convicts from San Francisco Pen.

"Looks like you were right Shawn." Juliet said as they gathered around the list.

"Spencer and that damn psychic head." Lassiter grumbled.

"I knew that because I knew him when I was homeless." Shawn pointlessly tried to show that he wasn't psychic.

"Looks like we have some work to do." Travis said walking to God and he knows where.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Pretty important chapter there, huh? We have le forming of de Psych and le birth da Shules! Good chapter, yes or no?**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Shawn SERIOUS whump and flashbacks ahead!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_The Spencers were at it again, tearing their heads off. A 13 year old Shawn was caught in the crossfire._

_"Well damn it Henry maybe you'd still be able to get your job back if you'd put the bottle down!" _

_"What about you, Maddy? When was the last time you were in town, let alone home?" Henry shot back dangerously, his voice low and cold. His mother hated it when he stayed calm and she was screaming._

_"I'm home now, aren't I?" _

_"For the first time in what, two months?" Henry smirked wickedly as Madeleine shouted in annoyance, pushing her hands through her blonde hair._

_"Mom, dad, I'm trying to study." Young Shawn tried to calm his parents. It was a Saturday and Shawn was not one for books. He just wanted peace for the first time since his mom came home from an out of town job._

_"Just go to Gus's or something, Shawn." his dad pointed to the door, Henry's eyes never leaving Madeleine's. _

_"Am I trading places with mom then?" Shawn growled, close to tears. _

_"Shawn, shut up. You"ll get it when you're older." Henry barked._

_"Oh Goose, come here!" His mom held her arms out to offer a hug, but instead Shawn went to the door._

_"One of you needs to stop coming back." The door slammed behind him before either of his parents could utter another word._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet rolled over after nearly throwing the alarm clock at the wall. For the first time in days, the her bed was one person short.

Juliet pulled her hair into a nice ponytail after after wrapping her fuzzy white robe around her.

She stopped dead in the doorway and her heart fell into her feet at the sight of Shawn. He sat on the couch hunched over, slowly rocking back and forth with his hands in his hair. His heavy breathing was enough to make her cry.

She started walking towards him, her feet making no sound as she passed over the plush carpet. She stopped again as his head shot up and his breathing quickened again.

"No God damn it, no!" He hissed as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Juliet's eyes nearly popped out when she saw where he was going. His hand found the knife drawer and she ran to him as fast as her dazed state would let her.

"No Shawn, please don't!" Juliet called to him as she caught his arm, causing him to drop the fillet knife before he could put it to his wrist.

"Juliet." was all he said, little more than a whisper as he slid down the hardwood cabinet and plopped on the floor. He clutched his knees to his chest and wept openly, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself.

"Shawn, it's okay, I'm right here Shawn." she whispered into his ear as she scrambled to sit next to him and wrap him in a hug. "It's okay, you can cry Shawn. It's okay." Juliet lightly scratched his head as she held him. Her heart sank lower when his arms wrapped around her so tight and she could feel him quivering, he had lost complete control.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I'm such a screw up." Shawn seethed through clenched teeth and sobs. "I was never good enough for either of them!"

"Shhh, it's okay Shawn. It's just you and me, okay? Just you and me." Juliet forced out through her own tears. "Let it out, it's... it's going to be okay." She sighed in relief as he nuzzled into her and his breathing leveled, his panic attack coming down.

Juliet kissed his head and still wouldn't let him go. She never wanted to see that again, whatever that was.

"I'm sorry Jules." Shawn's voice was so quiet and ragged now, it caused another tear to fall.

"Shawn, talk to me please. What's going on?" His arms tightened around her again as he tried to hold onto something real.

"I can't talk about it Juliet, it hurts too much." he whispered. "I'm so tired of fighting with him Jules, back then and even now, in my head. I can still hear every word. I hate him!"

"Who Shawn, who are you fighting with?" Juliet broke her hold on him and moved so she was sitting in front of him now. "Who hurt you, Shawn?" Juliet had to pull herself together for him.

"I was never good enough for my dad, or for my mom. They fought all. The. Time! I'd beg them to stop till I cried when I was little. But they kept. Going." Shawn's face was red with anger now, the tears stopped and Juliet could see every muscle of his strong jaw as he clenched his teeth in rage. "I practically lived at Gus's when I was in middle school. I did live with him till my mom left for good."

"Shawn, I'm so sorry." Juliet whispered holding his hands.

"My dad drank so much and my mom, she was NEVER around after I turned eight." Shawn shook his head and ran a hand down his face as he composed himself. "I never understood why they fought. They never told me what started it but my dad always yelled at me when I tried to stop them. I always just assumed it was my fault. I mean, I wasn't planned so that could piss them off, right?" Shawn shrugged his shoulders, never able to solve this case.

"Shawn, there's no way your mom leaving could have been you. Your dad shouldn't have yelled at you for wanting them to stop. His drinking wasn't your fault." Juliet got to her knees and pulled him forward into a full body embrace. Juliet tried not to giggle as her neck was peppered with little kisses.

She leaned back on her haunches and held his hands, her eyes slowly traveling the length of his forearms. Her fingers reached out and ghosted over his light marks. "But above all else, please... no more of this."

Shawn's breath caught, and he was unable to utter a sound as she raised his arm to her lips and it, and then the other. "I'm so sorry Juliet."

"Forget about all of that Shawn. You're taken care of now, not. Taken. For granted."

"I love you Juliet." Shawn's whisper just barely caught her ear. She looked up, thinking she heard what she heard. Shawn's eyes were full of so many unshed tears.

"What?" Juliet's eyes were wide and hopeful.

Shawn swallowed hard and spoke louder, easily audible. "I said I love you Juliet O'Hara."

"We'd better get you to work Mr. Spencer." Juliet leaned over and kissed him within an inch of his life. "Be right back, gotta get dressed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, have a good day at the office." Juliet told him as he opened the door to exit, Travis and Gus were already up to something.

"Have a great day, and stay safe sweetheart." Shawn pulled in a deep breath and composed himself.

"Oh, and Shawn."

"Yeah?" Shawn hung half way out of the car and turned around.

"I love you too." She pulled him backwards, all the way in and for the second time that morning, kissed the living day lights out of him before pushing him back up and out of the car.

She laughed allowed as Shawn pushed the door wide open.

"WHOO! HELL YEAH!" Her Shawn was either back, or had put on a Hell of a war face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You seem to be in a good mood, Shawn." Gus greeted him with a smile.

"I think our partner had some fun last night." Travis suggested, raising his eyebrows and ocean blue eyes showed mischief.

Gus's eyes became wide and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God! You and Juliet did the nasty last night, didn't you?"

Shawn couldn't help but roll his eyes at the smiling pair. "No guys, we didn't. I had a really rough morning, okay? And Juliet was just... really there for me in a big way. None of this." Shawn started oddly twisting one hand under the other, then slapping it.

"What the Hell is that?" Travis asked confused, swinging his legs up on his desk.

"Shawn thinks it means sex." Gus told him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day passed slowly, no cases from the outside world or the police reached the Psych office.

Travis turned the TV off and went into the back, before returning with a red and blue gym mat.

"Uhh, what is that?" Gus asked confused and a little worried.

"Shawn, come here. I'll start with you." Travis waived him over while unbuttoning his navy blue dress shirt. His arms were huge but obviously had seen plenty of time around weights and hard work, his black t-shirt tightly hugged his chest.

"You're not gonna kick my ass, are you? Because if you are, that's not cool and Gus yells out in pain a lot louder than I do." Shawn tried to dig himself out of whatever the sizable Dane had in mind.

"No Shawn, will be teaching you how to defend yourself. Our work isn't always peaceful. You both have yourselves to take care of and women that care about your safety."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet sat on the couch in a loose long sleeved shirt and pajama pants, reading a book. She put it down and looked surprised as Shawn slowly and labouredly came up the stairs and into the living room.

"Shawn, what happened? Are you okay?" Juliet jumped off the couch and rushed to him, helping him to the couch.

"Travis kicked my ass today, then I kicked Gus's. Shawn whined, but straightened up and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Then Gus and I fought each other. Like men."

"What, what do you mean? What set you three off?" she asked concerned as they sat on the couch.

"We didn't have any cases or work, so Travis turned it over into some kind of dojo." Shawn said nearly as confused as her. "You wouldn't believe how much damage I can cause after getting knocked on my ass now."

This caused Juliet to laugh aloud, then wrap Shawn into a hug. "Well I think it's good. You never know when you'll need those skills, and Travis knows his stuff."

"I can think of another use for it too." Shawn raised his eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Easy there tiger." she giggled, pushing hum down playfully.

Shawn pulled her into his lap and sighed into her neck, reclining further into the couch. She hugged him and didn't let him go, taking in that scent that was just... Shawn.

"Shawn, about this morning..." Juliet said pulling back from him a little.

"It's okay Jules, I get it. You weren't ready to tell me you loved me this morning. You thought I needed to here it, and I did. But what I said to you, I did mean it, it wasn't just in the moment. I do really, deeply love you Juliet." His eyes never left hers, and she could see a world of sincerity in that sea of green.

"I know you do, and you have to listen to me. I wouldn't take back what I said for a second. Meeting you when I did was the best thing that could have ever happened. Now that we're together, and even though you're back on your feet and Travis is teaching you how to be bad ass, I still want you to stay." Juliet confessed with all her heart.

"Are you saying you don't want me to move out?" Shawn gave her a sideways glance, his head suspiciously to the side.

"Mmm..." Juliet hummed looking at the ceiling as if in deep thought, before looking back down. "Nope, not even if there was a fire. But if there was, we'd both have to move out. Probably to the Psych office."

"Jules, Jules stop. You're doing my thing. Stop rambling and over thinking. That's half of my charm."

Juliet smiled brightly at him, ear to ear. "What ya gonna do about it?"

"What? What am I going to do about it? Did you really just ask that? This is what I'm going to do." Shawn told her, leaning forward. "I'm gonna kiss you smack dab on the lips, Juliet O'Hara." Shawn's voice held firm but his eyes were all play.

"Do it Spencer, I dare you." she challenged him with narrowed eyes and a determined face.

"You asked for it, here it is." Shawn's attacked her lips and rolled her onto her back on the couch, his hands slowly traveled to where they pleased. Juliet's moans of satisfaction was all he needed to keep going. _Not now, come on! Really!_ Shawn's head shouted.

"Nope, it can wait." Juliet lifted her head and pulled Shawn's back down to her, she sighed contentedly as Shawn shared the same sentiment and her head hit the throw pillow. "Shawn. Bed. Now." She ordered between kisses.

"What, are you sure?" Shawn raised his head and looked into her fiery blue eyes.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" Her eyes grew dangerously dark, there was no mistake in what she wanted. "Urgh, fine!" she shouted grabbing her phone. "What!?" Juliet yelled, losing control as Shawn's lips assaulted her neck.

Her body tensed and she dropped her phone to the floor, getting Shawn's attention. "They got Ajax Freeman."


	12. Chapter 12

**San Francisco Pen**

"He just wants to talk to you, Spencer. He won't talk to me." Lassiter confessed.

"I don't want him to talk to anyone else. No one goes in there till I'm done." Shawn ordered, now standing in front of the interrogation room door.

"Ajax, how've you been?" Shawn asked him like an old friend as he took a seat.

"Prison was good to me. Met some old friends, made some new ones." the much larger man leaned forward and locked his brown eyes with the green ones across from him. "Getting out was fun."

Shawn reclined in his chair, swinging his feet up on the table and held a confident smirk on his face. "Hasn't phased you at all. When are they putting you back in?"

"Soon." Ajax smiled, "and I'll be back out pretty soon too."

"Why'd you turn yourself in, Jax?" Shawn narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think I came in on my say?" Ajax didn't take his eyes off him. "Some of that psychic crap tell you that?"

"No." Shawn smirked, his chair coming forward again and leaning on his forearms to better glare at his former partner. "Because I didn't bring you in."

Ajax laughed heartily, but unable to brake Shawn's confidence. "You were good, but you always were a cocky son of a bitch. Why do you think you can get me again? You caught me off guard once."

"I worked with you for a year and that's all I need to know." Shawn said, sitting up straight and crossing his arms.

"That doesn't mean a thing, Shawnie."

Shawn was going to let him have that one, keep his mouth shut. Ajax ruined any chance of that. Shouldn't have called him Shawnie. "December 23rd, 1992; September 17th, 1994; July 5th, 1996. Anything else you want me to date for you Jax?" Shawn's smirk was gone and replaced with a straight mouth and flaring eyes. "I don't know what you have to do with killing the old crew, but when I get there, I'll see again personally that your ass is right back here if not worse."

"I'll see you soon." Ajax said as Shawn waived to have him removed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet watched and listened to Shawn in a way she never had before as she went over the tape in the records room.

Travis stood next to her and copied down the dates Shawn rattled. "Do these mean anything to you, Detective?"

"No, I'll run them past any unfinished cases." Juliet replied, never taking her eyes from the two men on film. "I've seen Shawn's record, and all of these were way before Shawn was homeless."

"I think our Mr. Freeman went off the radar in Santa Barbara." Travis added. "I would think Shawn did some digging and put together that those older cases, was Ajax."

"Ajax Freeman might be a cover or an alias." Juliet wondered. Her eyes focused harder on the look in Shawn's eyes. That anger, that determination. "Travis, I hope you're ready for some light nights."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Santa Barbara**

Travis went to unlock the office, whistling an old song when he realized it was open.

"Morning, Travis." Shawn said wide awake, coffee in hand.

"Shawn, how long have you been here?" Travis filled his mug and made his way to his desk, noticing a missed call. "You didn't answer the phone?"

Shawn looked up and saw the blinking orange light. "Huh, would you look at that. Must have rang at some point." Shawn's eyes immediately darted back down to the file he was working on, scribbling all kinds of things onto a piece of paper next to it.

"How long have you been here?" Travis asked looking at the unopened cereal box Shawn had been giddy about only yesterday.

"Shawn!" The door slammed and Travis winced, looking at the blonde tornado coming in. "Shawn Spencer! You don't come home, you don't call and you ignore the phone when I call you?" Juliet was completely livid. The last time Shawn hadn't called and been late, he nearly died. So yeah, she figured she had the right to yell.

"So that's who called." Travis joked, never taking his eyes off his work.

Juliet was about to chew him out too before she realized he still had his coat on.

"It's okay Jules, I was just doing some much needed work on this. And I know Travis gets lonely If he's here alone for any more than ten minutes." Shawn explained, getting to his feet and walking towards her.

"I'll come back." Travis informed them, leaving them some space in case of a spat.

"I know, it's just that... it wouldn't hurt to call, okay?" Juliet's eyes flickered from the ground to Shawn's eyes. "I saw the tape from your talk with Freeman yesterday. I'd never seen you like that, I needed to know you're okay. He got under your skin, and I can't imagine how it must feel to have a case that nearly killed you to still be open."

Shawn rested his head on Juliet's and rubbed the top of her arms lovingly. "I'm not happy about it Jules, I don't like it at all and I feel like... maybe if I lead a different life before this it could have been different, you know?" Shawn said, looking into her eyes again. He could never seem to do it enough.

"I'm glad you're okay. Things get to you more than you let people see, I know." Juliet quietly thought allowed, one thumb rubbing over Shawn's stubbled cheek, the other hand brushing over his long ago healed forearms. Someone would have to be looking to notice the old wounds from what haunted him.

Shawn chuckled humorlessly and kissed Juliet's forehead. "It's been a long time since I've been down that path, and I wouldn't if I would have had you." the words escaped as no more than a whisper.

"I love you, Mr. Spencer." Juliet said with a grin, feeling warm all over just at the knowledge of what she meant to him.

"And I love you almost as I love Mr. Ed." Shawn returned, ducking his head to catch Juliet's lips as she smiled.

"Ooh, come by to give Shawn some morning delight?" Gus chuckled at his own joke as he came in for the day.

"Gus, don't be the last nacho that tries to compensate by having too much cheese." Gus was used to this, but Juliet looked up at Shawn with a look of utter 'what the Hell?'.

"What have you got, Shawn?" Gus asked, sitting in his chair and rolling to the desk.

"A big ole' bag of suck it, that's what!" Shawn shot st his best friend defiantly.

"Shawn, be nice." Juliet ordered, staring him down and crossing her arms.

Shawn rolled his eyes and made his way back to his desk. "Seriously man, I've literally been up all night but I got nothing."

"You've been here all night?" Gus looked at him skeptically.

"Don't believe me? Check the coffee supply." Shawn rubbed his eyes, beginning to feel the burn.

"Oh my God! You've been here all night." Gus said as he surveyed the coffee station.

Shawn looked at Jules but pointed at Gus with an aggravating smirk. Juliet rolled her eyes, unsure of his need to stick it to her. "I don't have a thing. Well, nothing concrete. I have a list of the ten people Ajax broke out with." Shawn told them as Travis came back in and they looked at his computer screen.

"You were able to do this psychically? Shawn, that's amazing." Juliet praised him.

Shawn was too tired to fight that he wasn't a psychic today. "I called the Pen and they confirmed that those ten were missing role call. I also was able to get their records faxed here by pretending to be Lassie."

Travis held back a laugh as Juliet and Gus looked at him in disgust. "They also think Lassie is a Libra and has a mashed potato fetish." Shawn informed them as he dug through a drawer, pulling up all his work.

"Shawn, TMI!" Jules again looked at him like he was nuts, which he may be at this point.

"Too much, or just enough?" Shawn eyed her with a brow raised.

"Definitely too much." Gus agreed with Shawn's significant other.

"Spencer, tell me your worthless ass has something?" Lassiter stormed in without as much as a knock.

"Now it's a party." Travis smirked at his old friend.

Shawn pushed his chair back and stood up. "Well, if the gang's all here I'm gonna go take a cat nap." Shawn excused himself, but Juliet met at the door before he could go outside into the cool morning air.

"Shawn, wait." Juliet called to him quietly.

"Yeah?" Shawn replied, turning around and nearly walking into her. She was only able to stop him by pressing her hands flat against his chest. She didn't mind.

"Good work in there. Even if I don't approve of how you did it, good job."

Shawn didn't have anything to really say, so instead he looked around to make sure Lassiter couldn't see them before he slowly and languidly pressed his lips to hers. By the pace he set she could feel how exhausted he was. He had a Hell of a rough time yesterday, and he and God only knew what he went through last night.

"We should be able to do something about this with police resources, and we can get Gus and Travis busy to keep Psych informed and in the game." she told him. "Please Shawn, get some real sleep." Juliet kissed him one last time before they released each other.

"Alright." Shawn dizzily nodded in agreement. "Buzz should be on his way here. I called him for a ride a bit before you got here." His eyes were now visibly fighting for clarity. "Get back in there and catch us a bad guy." Shawn lightly spanked her as she turned to go back into the office. She turned and looked at Shawn with a raised eyebrow and a stern look. "Oh come on woman! I was feeling you up all over the place last night. Don't tell me that's a one time thing, Jules." Shawn argued the expression on her face before it turned into a smile and an eye roll.

"Get some sleep, Shawn."

Shawn left the building to do just that when he bumped into the chest of someone he didn't expect. "Dad?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dad?" Shawn was utterly shocked he didn't expect to see his dad for another two years. That was the usual pattern. "What ah, what are doing here?" Shawn asked, fighting his exhaustion.

"I'm not here to fight Shawn, if that's what you think." Henry said quietly, assuringly.

"Um, okay? So what's up then, I guess?" Shawn wasn't sure how to handle his dad when he came in peace.

"I'd read about a new business called Psych opening up by the pier. I heard it was a private detective agency. I figured it was you, and I was right. 'The offices of Travis Fleming, Burton Guster and Shawn Spencer'." Henry said spreading his arms like he was unveiling it.

"Did you come down to tell me I was a fraud, or that I was going to mess up?" Shawn asked expectantly.

"No Shawn, I wasn't." Henry said, sounding tired himself. "I came by to tell you... that I'm glad." Henry threw up his arms, unsure of how to do this himself. "You're finally taking a hold of your gift, your gift that I've never seen before. I thought you were going to throw your whole life away. I honestly did. But you surprised me. You took it, and now you're making a name. 'Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective' instead of 'Shawn Spencer, Santa Barbara's favorite homeless guy'."

"Wow, thanks Dad, I think." Shawn scratched the back of his head, his wits were left in the office. Henry offered him a back handed compliment. It was more compliment than back hand, but there was still a slight sting there.

"I also came by... to give you this." Henry said, digging the little piece of shiny metal from his pocket.

"No!" Shawn's eyes shot up in surprise. "You didn't scrap my bike, even after five years?" Shawn took the key gratefully.

"I never liked it, but since you have a job, you're gonna need wheels. Even temporary ones." Henry almost chuckled, inferring that Shawn needed to trade up for a car. "Now that you have a job, you can afford gas and the insurance." For first time in years, Henry genuinely smiled at his son.

Buzz had finally arrived in the car, and rolled down the window. "Hey Shawn, where to?" Buzz asked, his stupid grin ever present.

"Thanks, dad." Shawn said with a half smile, a lot to digest still. He made his way to the other side of the car when Henry called back to him.

"Shawn."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm not giving up on you yet, if you're willing to try." Henry ran a hand over his quickly balding head.

"Let's see where it goes." Shawn ducked in the car and closed the door. "Juliet's place, Buzz. I need some sleep."

Henry stood on the sidewalk and watched as the car pulled away, Shawn riding shotgun instead of in the back seat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Gus, who's Shawn talking to?" Juliet quietly asked, nudging his arm.

Gus's eyes went wide. "Holy crap, that's his dad!" Gus told her so only she could here. "Did he just smile?" Gus was as confused as Juliet.

"He better not hurt that boy." Juliet grumbled, not a fan of Shawn's dad from the spec Shawn had told her about him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

2:00 PM. Shawn had plenty of time to get something done today. He ran into the living room and picked up the house phone.

"Psych. Travis speaking." Shawn wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to the northern European accent of his partner.

"Travis my man, what's going on?" Shawn asked quickly.

"The files you got, we were able to pick home addresses off of them. We're in the process of obtaining search warrants in case anyone is currently there." Travis informed him.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Shawn hung up and had to figure a way down there, when the door opened.

Shawn stood at the top of the stairs to see Juliet coming up towards him. "Forget something, Jules?"

"Nope, I was on lunch and decided to come check on you." she answered with a smile. "Shawn, what's going on? You look excited."

"I was going to find a way to the Psych office and see what I could do." Shawn said shrugging, trying to cap how much he loved the hunt. Especially when he had a personal reason to kick ass.

"Oh, I can give you a ride after I grab my lunch."

"You came for your lunch, not to check on me!" Shawn sounded hurt and lied to.

"They're two errands at the same location, Shawn. Don't worry, I still love you." She patted his cheek as she walked past him and went to leave, Shawn now in tow behind her.

"You're not gonna have much to do at the office. We're frozen till our warrants come through." Juliet informed him as they reached the car.

"Oh please, don't underestimate Gus, Travis, and most of all... ME!" Shawn said, pointing to himself with both thumbs.

"Nothing illegal, though." She glared at him dangerously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn burst through the door, causing Gus to jump and allowing Travis to score a point in ping pong.

"That's game." Travis smirked victoriously.

"That's low, Travis. And Shawn, you can suck it for making me lose!" Gus through the paddle at Shawn, Shawn ducking the paddle by a mile.

"Gus, don't be Terry Crews in Balls of Fury because Travis is Forrest Gump." Shawn said, walking farther into the arena. "Okay, so who's hungry and then wants to knock on some doors?" Shawn asked with a mischievous brow raised.

"I could go for a bite. Where we thinking, maybe"

"Del Taco?" Shawn suggested.

"You know that's right." Gus agreed as the three left the office, Travis locking up behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Shawn's motorcycle came to a stop next to the bank, his first pay check in hand. Back on the hog, money nearly in hand and a woman at home. Just months ago Shawn never thought he would be here.

Shawn took the shining black helmet off his head and placed it on the black leather seat. As he approached the steps, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Not causing trouble, are we Shawn?" Travis asked with a friendly smirk. Shawn wasn't even sure Travis knew how to genuinely smile from happiness. Travis was an odd man to be sure, but a damn good detective.

"That life is behind me, Trav. We have a name and a business to build. Robbing a bank is a poor idea. I don't feel like getting shot anyway. Or at least not again."

"I had no idea you had been shot. It doesn't tickle, but being stabbed is worse." It creeped Shawn out that Travis could talk about it so flatly.

Shawn went to the counter, but Travis went a separate way towards the offices. The comment about getting shot was part towards the cops and part towards Travis, who Shawn knew carried at least one piece under his denim jacket.

"Hello ma'am." Shawn pleasantly greeted the teller as he signed the back of his check. Because of Shawn's record, he could not technically do more than work cases. Travis and Gus had to be the "owners". Shawn was just happy to be paid. Juliet didn't know it yet, but she wasn't paying the cable bill ever again. As Shawn got his bearing and Psych got bigger, he'd be helping a lot more than that.

"Good morning. Is this being straight cashed, or is some being put away, Mr..."

"Spencer, Shawn. But Mr. Spencer is my father." Shawn said with a grin. Shawn wasn't going to get any more friendly than that. This girl looked like she wanted to play, but Shawn wasn't allowed at the playground anymore, per say.

"Here you go Shawn." She handed him what he had coming, and had another piece in there. Shawn didn't have to be a genius or a supposed psychic to know it was her number, which he promptly threw away with a smile.

He went for the door, when a rifle butt split his lip and sent him crashing. Four more men walked past him, the one who hit him stood over him to make sure he was down. He made the mistake of looking up. _Capitalize_. Shawn heard Travis's voice in his head.

Shawn swept his leg and sent the man down, tumbling down the stairs and knocking him out. Shawn grabbed his gun from the ground and stood up, seeing the other four guns on him. "Son of a bitch."

"Over there with the others, Mr. Fleming." One of them ordered. _They think I'm Travis?_ _Why would they know us?_

Shawn was corralled to the others now against the counter. One of the gunmen turned around to make an announcement and saw a piece of the Santa Barbara Mirror in his back pocket. 'New Odd Storefront to Hit Santa Barbara'. _That explains that. This could be useful._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You've reached Psych, this is Burton Guster." Gus recited his mantra into the phone for the second time that morning.

"Gus, you, Shawn and Travis need to meet us at the 1st National." Juliet rattled off quickly into the receiver.

"Travis is there taking care of some paperwork he said he had, and I haven't seen Shawn." Gus informed her, getting up and putting his coat on. Gus could here her as she told Lassiter to step on it. "I'm on my way."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's Shawn's bike!" Gus pointed out to Juliet and Lassiter as they came together. "I didn't know he got it back on the road."

"Spencer's in there, so I'm worried about this operation. Fleming is in there, so this might be salvageable." Lassiter watched as black and whites fell in position around the building.

"Gus, you've worked with Shawn before. Is he going to be okay?" Juliet asked nervously, biting her lower lip as she could just watch from the sidelines and wait for instructions. Vick was on the way and would make the call on if S.W.A.T. was needed or not. It always was called in on days like this.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Juliet. He may seem like a total idiot on the outside sometimes, but my boy's always got it going on up top." Gus assured her. Gus would be lying himself if he didn't say he was nearly holding his breath for his two friends inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm glad we could take care of this." Travis smirked slyly as he rose, offering the higher up banker his hand.

"Wait, what's going on out there?" the banker asked startled as she watched people begin to panic, their arms in the air.

"Quick, under your desk." Travis ordered the younger woman as he quickly closed the blinds over the windows, the door was already closed but he saw to it that it was locked.

Travis got low to the ground and peaked through the shades, hand on his Glock pistol. "It's a robbery."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn sat up against the wall with the others. This wasn't a group of any low lives. Any low lives didn't have AR-15 Assault Rifles. _Who are we dealing with here? If I could just see there faces!_ Shawn had nothing to help himself with. _Damn ski masks!_

"Hey man, cops are out there by now. How do you expect this to end man?" Shawn could only think to try to psych(no pun intended) them out.

"Shut the Hell up, Fleming." One of them barked at him. _Don't recognize that voice._ "We'll get out of here soon enough." The bank seemed to be cleared out enough in the lobby.

"Fill these bags, bitch!" one of the men yelled, tossing duffels to one of the tellers.

"Hey, can't you people rob with pleasant language anymore?" Shawn stood up for the woman, which earned him a hard kick to the ribs from the closest man to him.

Shawn was now panting for air, resting his head on the shoulder of the twenty year old next to him. "Dude, I need your phone." Shawn whispered. Without a word the man slipped it under Shawn's hand that rested on the floor.

The four men waited for the money, eyes on the tellers and watching for any tricks they may try to pull. "Who tapped the button under the counter?" one of them growled.

**Jules, 4 ARs. Travis inside. Hostages. **Shawn sent out the message and sat on the phone, much to the upset of the man he borrowed it from.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet's phone buzzed once, telling her it was obviously a text.

"Really O'Hara, checking your messages during a hold up?" Lassiter watched her, judging harshly.

"It's Shawn, shut up." Juliet ordered defiantly.

"It's Shawn, what'd he say?"

"Calm yourself Guster, you sound like a worried mother!" Lassiter chided him.

Gus just glared and chomped his teeth at him, as was his way when he had nothing to say but wasn't happy with someone.

"Okay, Fleming is inside too. He also says they have plenty of hostages and... 4 ARs." Juliet explained the text.

"AR-15s. They're armed for business." Lassiter said. "Chief is definitely going to call in S.W.A.T."

"Speaking of.. " Gus got their attention as Vick came on the scene.

"Any developments, Detectives?"

"Just a little Chief. Shawn and Travis Fleming are inside." Juliet told her, Lassiter jumping on the rest.

"We also have word that they are well armed with AR-15s and they have hostages."

"So we have one and a half inside men," Juliet threw her arms up in the air, unsure as of yet to why people didn't trust Shawn to this. "and a very delicate situation. Do we have IDs?" Vick asked as she went to the barricades.

"No Chief, at least not yet." Lassiter said upset.

"I haven't seen a robbery this well armed in ten years. I want to know who these people are." Vick ordered.

"Karen, what's the situation?" A gruff familiar voice grabbed the chief's attention.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing here?" Vick asked, surprised to see the retired cop and detective here.

"I heard on my police scanner that there was a robbery. I came down to see what I could do." Henry informed her, hoping he could do something. Inactivity and a high profile operation got his old blood boiling.

"There's nothing for you to do here, Henry. Not only are you retired, but this is a stand off. There's not much I can do either." Vick moved her eyes back to the front line.

"Mr. Spencer, I don't mean to worry you but I think you should know. Shawn is in there." Gus told the now distraught father.

"God damn it, what is he doing in there?!" the older sleuth was nearly raging.

"He was in there when they went in, not that you'd care." Juliet huffed, not looking at him.

"Who are you to say that, young lady?" Henry questioned her slowly but deadly.

"His girlfriend." Juliet now glared daggers at him. Vick and Lassiter stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Really people? How did you not catch it?!" Gus figured it was obvious. He had it nailed way before that morning he had caught them kissing like horny teenagers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis laid on his back, unmoving. He had to devise a plan when he was against this kind of weaponry. He wouldn't care that much if there weren't citizens here.

The answer became so obvious as he stared at the ceiling tiles above him. "I hope you do not mind my feet on your desk."

"What are you talking about?" She was completely clueless until he was on her desk and sliding a ceiling tile back.

Travis leaped up and spread his arms, not to bring down more tiles. Once up, he distributed his weight and held down his arm so she could escape with him.

Travis went at a deadly slow pace so they would be noiseless.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Don't shoot**?" Carlton read the text completely confused. His question was answered when a vent grate popped off the building. A short time passed and a woman in a pencil skirt and rose blouse climbed down from the came down short after and lead her by the arm to safety by the detectives and the chief.

"Travis, glad to see you're alright." Carlton nodded curtly.

"Did you see Shawn? Is he okay?" Juliet jumped in, her mind unable to concentrate.

"I did not see him after I entered the bank." Travis lightly smiled and shook his head. "It's funny, we were just talking about how Shawn did not want to get shot again."

"How is that funny?" Juliet began to lose her cool."

"If you don't laugh then it's just scary." Travis said, popping his eyes in sick amusement. "Relax Detective O'Hara. I have a plan. Cover me." Travis got low and darted out for his Dodge Charger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Don't do anything. Keep them in the lobby**

**-Juliet**

Shawn slid the phone back under his hand and shot his head up. The crew had anything to be had, but getting out was their next priority.

"There's no way they don't have S.W.A.T. yet." one of them mentioned.

"We can't charge out of here guns blazing."

"Call Ajax, see what he wants us to do." _That explains alot._

"Roy is out thanks to our little detective boy over there, so that puts me on the throne." The supposed leader walked over to Shawn, kicking his foot. "Get up here!" he shouted, pulling Shawn up roughly by the collar.

"Easy, easy! This isn't even my shirt." Shawn looked at the man appalled.

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

"It'd be easier to tell if you took that mask off, wuss." Shawn challenged. Shawn fell on his back from a quick sucker punch.

"Watch that damn mouth of yours." the gunman growled dangerously.

That accent. The ten files flashed in his mind. _Roy Jacobs had the dirtiest file, must have been the one he said was out_. _Boston, Boston... Gerald Hunt!_

"You're right, my bad Gerald." Shawn slowly got up again.

"Who the Hell are you? How do you know my name?" Gerald asked angrily.

"Because I'm not Travis Fleming. Try another." Shawn said, watching Gerald's wheels spin.

"Spencer, the psychic himself." Gerald chuckled. "Where's the rest of the Dream Team?" he joked.

"Dr. Jeckle is at the office and John Claude Van Dam is at the gym." Shawn joked back to kill time. He didn't know what he was stalling for but it felt right. "Are you guys here for us or for a bank job?"

"Takes money to make money, Spencer." Gerald sat on the counter not much else for him to do. This was a big waiting game now. They had the money, they just needed a way out. "Maybe we'll off you while we're here."

"Well I wouldn't recommend doing that right away, man. If you kill me, the cops are definitely coming in. Instead, let's play twenty questions." Shawn suggested light heartedly.

"I can see why Ajax likes you, kid." Gerald pointed a finger at him, then taking off his mask. No reason keeping it when Shawn knew he was was anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis came back from his car with a small suitcase in hand and a formidable length of rope over his shoulder.

"Alright Travis, what have you got for us?" Lassiter asked, Chief Vick was discussing matters with S.W.A.T.

"Get a few uniforms over here, but not enough to draw suspicion. We're going in the way I came out." Travis mentioned to the rope.

"Travis, are you sure about this? This seems a little risky." Juliet bit her lip a little nervously.

"Your man is in there along with thirty civilians. I would do nothing to increase their chances of danger." Travis assured her, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Please O'Hara, Travis is an ex-special forces operative. I couldn't begin to imagine the things he's done." Lassiter praised his old friend. "I'd trust his most hair balled scheme over anything the S.W.A.T. would do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What happened to that thing on TV when they keep calling the robbers to ask about demands and terms and all that? Where are my negotiations!" Shawn yelled as if he was part of the heist crew.

"What the Hell do you care, Spencer? Either way I look at it, you leave here with us or leave here dead. We came here for cash but Ajax was PUMPED when we told him we had you too." Gerald told him, waiving his pistol like it was an extension of his hand. This only caused the hostages to worry more about the man who took it so casually.

Shawn never got that about Ajax. He was good at the criminal stage, real good. Did he get too big and too much attention? Shawn figured he hit Santa Barbara as a homeless man just to duck out from the radar. Did he get bored and he wanted back into the light. Shawn wanted to see to it personally that this was his last campaign.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Travis, what the Hell?" Carlton whispered behind him as the small party maneuvered through the ceilings. "Are these M&amp;Ms?"

"Bread crumb trail, Carl. Had to find my way back with you people." Travis joked as they neared his destination.

Carlton rolled his eyes at the man in front of him, the only one who was EVER allowed to call him Carl. "Everyone understand what we're doing?" he asked back to Juliet.

"For the one billionth time, yes!" she growled at him.

"Let's do this." Travis slid back the tile and slowly peaked into the office. Just the way he left it. With that taken in, he slowly lowered himself onto the desk and helped the others as they came down.

Everyone was counted for. Gus was a little upset by not being included, but he also understood that he lacked the... qualifications for this job.

Carlton very slowly cracked the door and looked around seeing the coast clear. With a waive forward he scuttled across the carpeted floor noiselessly to a good vantage point, gun drawn.

Juliet was next. Breaking the mission briefing, she opted to go left instead of right as was the plan. Shawn was with the other hostages and she knew it.

"O'Hara?" Lassiter mouthed instead of spoke as the cop went to his designated position as given by Travis.

"Sorry partner." Juliet mouthed back as the other cops moved. With her gun ready, she moved further down the wall along the wheelchair ramp that lead to the offices.

"Plan stays the same." Travis grabbed Lassiter's shoulder and moved him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yes, there's my phone call!" Shawn shouted and fist pumped into the air. "Not a damn word Spencer!" Gerald barked as he answered the phone.

"This is Carlton Lassiter, head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department. You have hostages and money that belongs to this city. You are going to give them and yourselves up unconditionally. If you don't, we're going to have quite a bit of fun, you and I." Carlton finished his monologue.

"Strong words, Detective. I respect that. But until you have the hostages, I'd cap that attitude buddy. I have a psychic here who's gonna go first if you make a wrong move." Gerald felt confident in his standing. He wasn't sure how far the Shawn card was going to get him, but he thought it would be a nice touch.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet could now see where Shawn was leaning against the wall below the service window. She smiled seeing that he appeared to be fine, but then her heart dropped as she saw a gunman sitting but two feet from him with a gun dangerously close to his head.

"I have a psychic here who's going first if you make a wrong move." Juliet heard him say over the bank's line to Lassiter. She couldn't take that as a bluff when the barrel came in contact with his temple.

"I never agreed to that Lassie!" Shawn shouted, trying to be heard on the other line.

"I said not a word!" the gunman took the liberty of a driving boot to Shawn's head, causing him to rest on the floor with ragged breaths. Her grip on her pistol grew ever tighter as her worry deepened. _Come on Travis!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis's hand found the fire alarm, causing that God awful ringing and the sprinklers to go. He smirked, knowing his plan work as he could he the hostages begin to panic. "They're in the building! Go find them!" Travis could here the shouting from the big dog.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Listen Lassiter, any funny business, any at all and someone is going to die. I here a second noise I don't like, two more die. Ever here the story of the rice and the chess board?" Gerald tried to keep his act together. Hostages was all he had, and this definitely wasn't the average S.W.A.T. situation.

"Check mate." Carlton hung up the phone, very pleased with himself on that line.

Gerald was the only one left as his other three partners scattered to find the asshole on the inside that they missed. It couldn't be too big of a force, no buddy had come in!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis watched from the president's office where he had pulled the alarm.

One of the men had stayed put no surprise. One of them moved right for Lassiter. The second one was heading for three of the five officers. The final idiot was coming his way.

Travis left his spot by the covered window and went to his suit case. He opened the case and picked his silencer from among his number of toys.

Travis cracked the door and looked out to see the man checking each little accountant cubicle. He couldn't but smirk as the fool came into range just to receive a rubber bullet to the throat, quiet as night and knee dropping. Down goes Goodman!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lassiter waited behind a cubicle wall, right at a four hallway intersection. As the man got closer, Lassiter took off his tie and got ready to do work.

As expected, the gunman looked high instead of low. He never saw Carlton's fist connect right where nobody would want it to. He fell to his knees, groaning.

Lassiter pulled him behind the thin wall and silenced him with his tie. With a check of his pulse, Lassiter was happy to find the man was still alive.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buzz was pretty excited to be in on this instead of the usual yellow tape detail. He never thought he'd be in a big bank job doing police special ops.

Buzz's time came when the third dimwit walked into a cubicle with three waiting cops, guns drawn. Buzz put his finger over his lips and shushed him, pointing for him to get on the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Think your boys found anything yet?" Shawn asked mockingly, coughing from the pain in his ribs from the kick to the ribs he'd received earlier and head still ringing.

"Why don't you know how to shut up, Spencer?" Gerald hopped off the counter and put his gun to the back of Shawn's head.

"I wouldn't do that." Juliet's voice came out darker than she knew it possibly could. She and the other two cops that went on her lead were trained on him. "Drop it or I drop you, I swear to God."

"My boys should be coming back now. One of them stopped the alarm and found your inside boy." Gerald said, not a lot of confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, they're not coming back." Lassiter threw in as he and the cavalry came in together. "Guess Freeman is going to have to get our attention a little better."

Gerald had no choice but to drop his gun. One on eight wasn't good odds for anyone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn and Gus sat on the hood of the Blueberry watching as the scene cleaned up like a well oiled machine.

"You're going to have one Hell of an article soon, buddy." Shawn patted Gus on the back and lowered the ice pack from his head.

"Shawn, what was it like in there?" Gus asked, not making eye contact.

"I was so scared, I peed YOUR pants." Shawn chuckled humorlessly. "Honestly though, never get into that kind of stuff. I don't care how hot she is or how cute the bunny she's holding may seem."

Shawn wondered why Gus hadn't said anything. Usually he would have said some kind of confirmation back or chewed him out for something. Did he being in danger really hit Gus that hard?

Shawn had his answer when his view of a ladybug on the pavement was interrupted by a pair of lady's shoes. He looked next to him and Gus was already chasing down the ice cream truck. "You better bring me one!" Shawn hollered after him, trying to avoid the tongue lashing that he knew stood in front of him.

"I'm guessing you need a statement, right?" Shawn said with squinting eyes, the sun threatening to burn his eyes out. "Can we do this later when... oompft!" Shawn was cut off by Juliet's body crashing into his with a bear hug. "Love you too Jules."

She just held him for a moment, not saying anything. She had to make sure he was solid and really there. "Shawn, you have to quite doing this to me."

"I don't like it either. He had that gun pressed to my head and Gary Busey's life flashed before my eyes. I never want to see that again." Shawn joked, causing Juliet to just shake her head and roll her eyes.

Only Shawn could come out of a near death experience and joke about it. Juliet cupped his face in her hands and just held it. Yup, that same dancing spark was still there in the middle of his green eyes. Without another word or thought she pressed her lips hard to his and kissed him soundly. Be damned to haters, and you're welcome to onlookers.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well that chapter escaped me... my bad guys. Hope you didn't mind. **

**I always liked the idea of a bank job chapter. 5 of the 10 horsemen are down. The other five, I have different plans for them.**

**Sorry for the lack of fluff in this one, if that's what you expected.**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: Whump and a bit of make out. That is all.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

The first of March was not a day Shawn Spencer would never forget. Voices and old visions crashed against the sea wall Shawn had put in his mind.

Henry had made a subtle offer of trying to patch things up with him, Shawn would try but his expectations were almost nonexistent. The rift between them was just too deep and wide. A small, loose friendship was the most he could see. Shawn could never feel right calling Henry Spencer his dad, but felt like he had to try.

That rift, the emotional beatings and empty promises, the drinking and not being there was too much for Shawn. He had planned to live with Henry while he went to college, but the differences tore that down and left Shawn with a weak education and a low chance of getting a job.

That past led to now, exactly five years later to the hour. Tears fought to escape, but Shawn was stronger now, he didn't cry so easily.

With his guitar in hand and the trusty duffel bag over his shoulder, he leaned over to kiss the sleeping beauty next to him before going to the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet rolled over and was shocked awake by the heavily disturbing absence of body from beside her, her arm plopping against the still warm sheets. Where was he now? Had another nightmare or panic attack send him to the couch?

Shawn had a lot of hidden demons he had acquired over fifteen years, and she had barely scraped the surface of Shawn's battles with himself.

Juliet sat up slowly but held the comforter beneath her chin. Shawn loved to leave the window open, time of year be damned. The night air usually helped him to breath on hard nights.

Her head shifted over to the alarm clock, the red numbers reading only 2:00 AM. She turned on the lamp, a dull and warming glow illuminated the room, her blue eyes wandering. The first things to grasp the mind of this good detective was the two missing pieces of the room. Over time, Shawn had moved more and more into her room. His stuffed animals from his hospital days became the new foot of her bed. She found it so childish to find a bear or dog humping her leg till she woke up after ignoring her alarm clock. Anyone else would have shaken her or tapped her shoulder till she woke up, but not her Shawn.

The biggest pieces of Shawn's life to enter the room was Shawn's duffel bag that he practically had pad locked, no one got into that thing while he was alive. No one but Shawn knew the contents. The second was his acoustic guitar. He had forgotten where it came from or how he came by it, but she didn't care as long as it was played. He was a wizard when his fingers would grace over the old strings and he would sing the likes of the Cure, Tears for Fears and the Smiths.

Both of these major parts of his life were missing, along with the biggest part of Juliet's life... the man himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet sat on the empty couch where her man would usually be at 3:30 in the morning, if not in bed. She had tried the Psych office but he wasn't there, which was one of his favorite places to be when he had to clear his mind.

Juliet jumped a little when her cell phone rang.

"He's not there, is he?" Gus's familiar voice sounded on the other side, tired but caring

"No, he's not. I woke up at 2:00 and he wasn't in bed. I haven't heard a thing and he's not at the office." Juliet said, throwing her free arm up as if he could see the gesture.

"You won't hear from him either, Juliet. Not till tomorrow anyway. It's Shawn's anniversary today." Gus yawned fiercely.

"What do you mean, 'anniversary'?" Juliet's mind whipped through the possibilities, only two of them sounded appeasing.

"March 1st was when Shawn was kicked out slash left home." Gus informed her.

Her heart melted, but not for the reason she thought it would. She wasn't sure what 'anniversary' meant, but this wasn't one of her ideas. "Where is he, Gus?" Juliet asked with a sigh, knowing what she had to do.

"My guess would be the old movie theater downtown. Good luck, Juliet."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet parked the Volkswagen Beetle a block away from the broken old movie theater. Shawn probably wouldn't be too happy about the unmistakable vehicle rolling up in front of his stomping grounds.

Sure enough, there sat Shawn on the sidewalk with his duffel behind him like a chair as he leaned on it. He strummed that magic little guitar of his, cup that read 'homeless' in front of him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn opened his eyes as he finished his song and tried to think of another. The first thing he saw was a familiar pair of pink Air Speed sneakers directly in front of him, a five dollar bill falling into the old foam cup.

"You're a good tipper Jules. Any requests?" Shawn asked looking up, raising an expectant eyebrow.

She sat next to him as he scooted over to share the support his bag provided. It was a rough canvas, but better than the hard wall. "Play something slow and warming." she said in a soft voice, smiling as he began to play Wild Horses by the Rolling Stones.

"What are you doing out here, Jules?" Shawn asked not sounding too pleased.

"What, I'm not allowed to listen to my man play?" Juliet tilted her head and pouted like a sad, blonde little puppy.

"God damn it, Gus..." Shawn knew exactly how she had found him. "How much did he tell you?" he asked, setting his guitar down.

"He told me that it was your anniversary. Gus said that you were kicked out but left too." Juliet reached for his hand, but Shawn but made no effort to take hers.

"Gus talks too much." Shawn sighed, leaning his head farther back against the bag.

"Maybe a little, but you don't talk enough."

"Oh come on, you know I talk more than I should!" Shawn took an almost angry tone, trying to shut it down.

"Not about what hurts you Shawn. You don't need to be out here like this, this part of your life is over. Your life is so much better now, isn't it?" Juliet said hopefully.

"I feel like I do need to be here Juliet, I just... I have to be all day." Shawn said getting quiet, mumbling at the end.

"Want to talk about it?" Juliet slowly and softly pressed her lips to his scruffy chin.

"No, no not really." Shawn tried to dismiss anything resembling negative feelings or battles he had with himself.

Her thumbs entangled and wrestled on top of her clasped hands.

Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed as Juliet continued to make little sounds to pass the time. "Yes Jules?" Shawn turned to face her.

"Hmm?" she hummed in reply turning to face him, their faces millimeters apart.

"Go ahead, say what you have to say." Shawn said tiredly, not sure what was going on in there but expecting it to be something involving his feelings.

"What? No, I'm good." she said quickly, slyly smiling.

"That face begs to differ." Shawn stroked a thumb over her soft cheek and Juliet nuzzled into his touch. Her blue eyes begged and bore into him, pleading for him to let her in.

Shawn reached over and picked up his guitar again. Calloused fingers ghosted over the wearing strings slowly and sadly, reflecting the mood of the artist that played his mind and soul into the music.

"March First, is the day..." Shawn's voice almost cracked and his eyes shut, his heads sped up along the neck of the guitar as he came to anger. "is the day that me and good old Henry Spencer had too much of each other. I told him to suck it and he told me to have fun trying to find my next meal." Shawn began his tale through gritted teeth.

Though his eyes were closed, he could feel the support Juliet poured into him with every word he spoke. He humorlessly flashed a smile when he felt her hand wrap around his arm.

"What happened between you two?" her voice was soft and warming, like a verbal hug.

"As I got a little older my parents began to bicker a little back and forth, you know? At first it was about little things, but eventually it got louder and more constant." Shawn's eyes closed slowly again, seeing his parents going at it as a young him watched from the staircase.

"My dad was working a lot after making detective. It was a huge crime wave that year and he was always coming home so stressed that he started drinking." Shawn chuckled dryly, the situation wasn't funny at all but he was barely getting through this. "I don't remember how much rum and Coke he'd go through a week.

"He never hit us, no. He made my mom and me feel like such trash though. He was never satisfied with the way things were, I was never doing good enough in school for him and I needed to be like him."

Shawn was angrily attacking the strings that seemed like they would soon snap. Juliet didn't understand how something so seething with angry and hate could still sound so sadly beautiful.

"My mom never did enough for him. The house was never clean enough and dinner was never good enough. He called her things like leech, lazy good for nothing and stupid. Do you know how hard that hits a kid, Jules? Having your family broken down and told they're nothing by the man that should be raising and loving you?"

Juliet's eyes fought back tears as Shawn lost that fight. The once angry clash of sound was once again sad and slow, she could feel his agony as it poured from the wood body.

"I got tired of it, Jules. It went on for years... years!" Shawn shuttered with suppressed sobs. "My dad could never work enough, it was like, like he enjoyed it. Like he enjoyed the drinking and the rage; like he enjoyed the over time and the stress.

"I got out of there. I came home from school one day in my Junior year of highschool. My dad was home on his day off, drinking. He was yelling as always about something.

"I told him I couldn't focus over him so I was going to Gus's. He told me that I should stay and takes notes on their fight.

"I told him off Jules, and he told me right back. The last thing he said to me was Don't come crawling back here because you're stomach hurts. Think about this when you don't know where you're next meal is coming from.'"

The tears rolled freely down his cheeks, Shawn's knuckles were white from being in such tight fists.

"Shawn, I don't... what can I?" Juliet stumbled over her words. What could she say to something like that?

"I lived with Gus for a while. His parents were cool with it." Shawn seemed to perk up a bit. I lived with them until Gus went to college, I didn't have the means to go so..." Shawn trailed off and looked down at his hands awkwardly. "So I packed up this bag here," he said patting the old army duffel lovingly. "and struck out to be homeless for five years."

Shawn's guitar sat unused on lap, as he stared up into the Santa Barbara night sky. His tale was done and he didn't feel like talking anymore.

Juliet felt he had been through enough for one night. "I'm sorry Shawn, I knew things weren't good for you growing up. I didn't know they were like that."

Shawn took her hands in his and slowly raised them to his lips, kissing each individual knuckle so lovingly. "It's okay Jules, I'm not there anymore. My dad's sober and we might... we might try to find some kind of track again.

"Shawn... some nights you fight in your sleep. You scream and you shout, you cry and you sob. It breaks my heart every time you go through it. Is this," she pointed to his duffel for everything it symbolized "why you battle at night?" The question was barely more than a whisper as it passed her lips.

Shawn stared numb at the ground, like if he moved it would bite. Slowly his head turned to face hers. His head inched painfully slowly, their lips millimeters apart before Shawn quickly closed the tiny space.

Their lips collided wonderfully. Juliet could feel every emotion he had experienced in nine years. When his tongue darted out and begged for entrance, she figured that was when she had come into his life that rainy day.

That thing we call breathing reminded them that it was a necessity. The two pulled apart when they couldn't ignore the need for oxygen.

Once they had their fill, Shawn's eyes told her he wasn't done. Before Juliet could even close those soft pink lips of hers, Shawn had pulled her bottom lip into his mouth before thrusting his tongue inside her waiting mouth like desperate and depraved man.

Air again! They pulled apart for the second time, and Juliet slowly released his hair she didn't know she'd been pulling. The streets were nearly deserted, causing the pair to feel no shame in what they had just done.

Shawn stood up weak kneed and offered Juliet his hand. "Come on Jules, I want to show you my old world."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**That chapter hit a bit close to home there, bud. As we can all see, Shawn is in a better place with a damn good woman, so don't cry for our boy too hard.**

**And also, sorry about that make out scene... I just wanted to try my hand at it for once. Too much... or we cool?**

**And this is going to be a two parter, so prep for more whump and Shules in the very near future. You know I love my updates!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And so begins Part II of The Secret Life of Shawn, as I call it.**

**WARNING: Massive fluff and a high chance of whump. You're all going to want to beat my ass for this chapter...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Come on Jules, I want to show you my old world."

Juliet took his hand with a concerned look, not sure if she was going to like seeing what Shawn's life had been not so long ago.

"It's okay Jules, I promise. We'll laugh, you'll cry, we'll have fun and do borderline illegal things." Shawn raised his eyebrow mischievously and he couldn't fight back a smirk.

"Okay." she said with a smile, now on her feet. "Shouldn't we go back to the car?" Juliet pointed in the opposite direction of which Shawn was about to go.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders, getting his bag comfortable. "Nope, we're doing this the way I did." Shawn shook his head in defiance. "If you'll come this way, malady."

Juliet smiled as she took his free hand, his guitar in the other. "A polite homeless man?" Juliet tipped her head in mock confusion but couldn't fight her smile.

"Don't stereotype us, Jules. I once was a door man at Wal-Mart for five hours." he informed her as if it was his greatest accomplishment.

"How was it only for five hours?" Juliet looked at him incredulously. How could his face stay so straight and serious, her knowing there was quite the little story to follow.

"I got bored after three hours and decided to church it up." Shawn shrugged, looking indifferent.

"Are you sure 'churching it up' is the right term?" Juliet asked suspiciously.

"My favorite was 'Hi I'm Wal-Mart, welcome to Shawn!'" Juliet couldn't keep down the laughter as Shawn's face turned into a face splitting grin and he crossed his eyes, his hand flying to his eyebrow in the worst salute she ever saw.

"It also didn't help that I frisked everyone I suspected of 'shop lifting'." Shawn air quoted with his fingers, his face dead serious again they walked down the side walk. "Easy there Jules." he guided her around a pothole. She found it really hard to take her eyes off this childish, humorous man who could keep s bright smile and a good tale after all he'd been through.

"That's sexist, Shawn." Juliet was back on the story, assuming he only frisked the women.

"Not if you frisk all three sexes." he argued.

Juliet looked to the night sky, her face processing before she nodded slightly in agreement... or maybe it was to stop further explanation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet looked around, feeling completely out of place. "Shawn, where are we?" she rubbed her eyes and yawned, the lack of sleep getting to her.

Shawn played with the padlock on the door until it clicked. The door swung open and Shawn hit the lights, the massive room illuminated.

"Why do you know the... what is this place?" Juliet asked with a furrowed brow.

"I know the combination because that's my lock on the door." Shawn ushered her in before closing the heavy steel door behind them. "As for where we are, my sweet pineapple nut muffin, this is Holstem's old mattress warehouse. I used to sleep here when the weather got really bad." Shawn shrugged, picking a good mattress and removing the plastic cover.

Shawn patted it, loving the feel. He got low and inhaled. "Nope, not that one." Shawn reeled back in disgust. " That one needs some Febreze." Shawn checked out another bed that fit his requirements.

Shawn took his shoes off and got up on the soft tower, there being four or five mattresses in that stack. He began jumping and flopping like a little kid.

Juliet watched with a small smile. This pad of his must have taken to to build. She past the one Shawn had seemed pleased with and joined him on his bouncy tower.

Once on top she realized that this thing was massive. It had to be 7x10 mattresses in area. "Shawn, you built this?"

"Damn right I did." Shawn said proudly as he did a flip over Juliet, who stayed seated. "Jules, don't be Joaquin Phoenix in Brother Bear."

She took that to mean he wanted her to play with him. Juliet got up slowly and catching Shawn off guard, chest bummed him and sent him rolling over on his back.

"That was a cheap, Jules." Juliet's eyes widened and her face contorted in worry at seeing the evil in Shawn's eyes. She really knew she was in trouble when he busted out the 'you are so gonna get it Jules' smirk.

Juliet squealed as Shawn leapt forth with puma speed and agility, spearing her down to the softness. He wrapped her up in his arms and legs, rolling her around in a crocodile death roll as she giggled and laughed uncontrollably.

Shawn released her and bounced back to the opposite corner of the play pen. His butt was high in the air and he slowly wagged it back and forth as if it was a tail, his chin pressed into the mattress giving him a predatory look.

Shawn's face changed a little after Juliet was on feet with a defensive stance, wearing a smirk of her own.

Shawn attacked again but was surprised to find his adorable target had jumped clear over him, causing him to come to stop with nothing but mattress. He rolled over to find Juliet stalking up to him on all fours like a sexy jungle cat.

"Who's the prey now, Spencer?" she purred seductively as her face hovered just over his, only inches apart.

"Does this kitty bite?" Shawn smirked and raised a playful eyebrow.

"And scratches." Juliet whispered into his ear before gently nibbling his earlobe.

"Easy there Jules, don't start what you can't finish." Shawn warned her, his voice seemed humorous but he was quite sincere.

"I finish every thing I start."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn and Juliet fixed their hair after doing the cha-cha and getting some quick sleep. It's not Shawn's fault that he had a hard time resisting Juliet when she wore stone washed skinny jeans and a curve fitting Taking Back Sunday t-shirt.

"Where to now, Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked, linking her arm through Shawn's.

"Breakfast, of coarse." Shawn chuckled as Juliet unbuttoned her Cardigan jacket, the Santa Barbara sun kicked up the heat. It didn't take much to reach into the 50s, even in early March.

"And what do the homeless do for breakfast?" she asked curiously, hoping it wasn't too outside her comfort zone.

"Well..." Shawn bent over pulling a ten dollar bill from the sidewalk. "How about some fruit and a muffin, maybe some coffee?" he smirked, popping the bill in front of him.

"What would you do if you hadn't found that?" Juliet asked a little quieter, thinking she knew the answer.

Shawn's eyes fell, she knew and he could feel how much she disliked the answer. "Let's go find us some food." Shawn hiked his duffel onto his shoulder and they took off again through the city.

Juliet smiled brightly when Shawn knelt down next to a sleeping man, leaving his 'homeless' cup by his head. This part of town was like the homeless district, she gathered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The quick breakfast usually wouldn't have filled her up like it did, but being in Shawn's old shoes hypothetically, it was oddly satisfying.

She watched from their park bench as Shawn dried out his coffee cup with the sleeve of his jacket, which explained the stains on both cuffs. He dug in his old battered, holey jeans and took out a well chewed on Bic pen. He wrote 'homeless' on the side again and picked up his guitar.

"Now it's time to try to raise lunch money. You'd be amazed how much time we spend soliciting necessity funds." Shawn explained as he tuned his guitar and tried to think of something happy and upbeat to play, before he went with Peace Train by Cat Stevens.

Shawn finished the song and a happy couple requested an old Johnny Cash tune, but left which one up to Shawn.

Shawn strummed his guitar in thought, his face catching a wicked grin. "Here we go, here's a good one." The opening of Jackson brought smiles to the couple's face as they watched Shawn's hand do their thing. "Jules, I need you to be June for me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn kept up their act, playing duet after duet much to Juliet's embarrassment.

"Why don't you play real gigs Shawn? Bar crowds would eat you up."

"Jules, the only thing I want to see eaten at a bar is peanuts, and last I checked I was not a tuber." Shawn joked back but his voice stayed steady, making him seem serious. He was so good at that. "Well that's enough of that, my butt hurts." Shawn got up and began doing stress, then a couple jumping jacks and sprints between lamp posts.

Juliet had to laugh, seeing Shawn get in his odd form of exercise in front of everyone. Everything you do is in front of everyone when you're homeless.

"You're turn Jules. What do want to do? Think homeless."

Juliet crossed her arms and stared into the blue sky. What did homeless people do for fun? Juliet's face took on a wicked grin, which was contagious to a guy like Shawn. "Hide and seek in the super market?"

Shawn's eyes nearly burst in excitement at the proposition. "I love it! Then we can ride the kids' bikes until we get yelled at."

"Play the video game demos in the electronic section?" Juliet suggested with a mile wide smile. Who thought a mega mart would provide a day's entertainment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What the Hell is the matter with you two? Get out!" the store manager shouted, right on the giddy couple's heels until they hit the parking lot.

"Man, what a grinch." Shawn said, still in hysterics.

"In his defense, we were bowling with toilet paper and pineapples." Juliet punched his arm playfully with a small smile.

"What are you two doing here? Isn't it your day off, O'Hara?" the familiar voice of Lassiter grabbed their attention by the throat.

"Oh uhh, hey Lassie. What's up?" Shawn asked sheepishly, his hand spearing through his hair nervously. Juliet twiddled her thumbs and rocked on her heels, finding the ground more interesting than ever.

"I got a call to remove two hooligans that were wreaking mayhem at Value Mart..." Carlton trailed off eying them suspiciously.

"They may still be in there. I'd play extreme hide and seek if I knew the cops were involved." Shawn said, seemingly back to business in his own manner.

"You two were just in there. Did you see anything O'Hara? Devine anything, maybe?" Carlton shot a deadly glare at Shawn.

"The spirits don't do well with shenanigans, only with crime and matters of love, life, and Russians." Shawn stayed serious as ever. "Good luck finding them in there, Lassie." He took hold of Juliet's hand and took off. "Try behind the dog food, that's a good one!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The 6:00 traffic slowed down the pair who looked for further adventures that would rival those of Nick Cage.

Juliet ignored her phone for the umpteenth time, knowing Carlton wanted a damn good explanation of why her and Shawn met the descriptions of the hoodlums. He would not get one.

"Dinner, or ding dong ditch Gus's house. Which to do first..." Shawn wrestled with himself.

"Oh, where do we want to go to dinner?" Juliet asked, her mind racing through her favorite places.

"Sorry Jules, I'm still on Project Homeless for... 6 hours." Shawn counted on his fingers. "You can go somewhere though." Shawn offered, not wanting to stop her evening.

Juliet pulled over to the side of the highway and got out to sit on the hood of the little car.

Shawn watched for a while before going out to sit with her, seeing she wasn't getting back in anytime soon. "Jules? What's wrong baby?" Shawn asked worriedly, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Shawn, why do you insist on reliving this part of your life? Why are you putting yourself through this? It has to hurt, to bring back something painful."

Shawn chuckled and stuck his hands in his pocket. "This does hurt a little, going to all my old places, remembering what I had to do for the things people take for granted. I saw and did things I will never talk about during my time in the old neighborhood. I see those moments when I pass where it happened, and it's like going back in time. I don't have the though..."

Juliet rolled her eyes at Shawn trying lose his feelings, or least trying not to talk about them too deeply. "Do you do it as a punishment?" Juliet asked, a look of disbelief on her face. "Do you do it to remind yourself of how much your life sucked?" Juliet knew she was right on spot, but wanted him to let it go, to admit it.

"Yes damn it! Doing this... doing this keeps me on the straight and narrow. I am so much more thankful for where I am, and who I have, Jules. Doing this once a year, reminds me to take things as they are and not for granted."

Juliet nodded and pursed her lips slightly in understanding. "Is that why the Freeman situation gets you to tick so bad?" Shawn's eyes snapped up at her, she had his attention. "You didn't just know him, you ran with him, didn't you Shawn. That's why you want to put him away."

Shawn couldn't take his eyes from hers, fire springing to life in the usually calm seas. "I'm not proud of it, Jules. You saw my record, but my unwritten record is a lot worse. That night I was attacked, I left you that trail to find me." Shawn's voice cracked and he locked his eyes with hers again. "But I wasn't sure if I wanted you to. I deserved what I got and maybe more."

Juliet, in most cases would tell him not to say that, would tell him he was wrong. But this time... "Shawn, what are you talking about? What makes you think that?" she asked warily.

"Alderman had a reason to come after all of us. The four he killed, were there when is son 'committed suicide'." Shawn used air quotes. "So was Ajax. Ajax was the one in the photos because he wanted to know why his old crew was dropping."

"He found out it was the old crew that killed the Alderman kid. That's why he got arrested. It was on purpose to get under Alderman's radar." Juliet picked up on.

"Exactly." Shawn agreed, his head dropped when Juliet dry heaved, her voice catching in her throat.

Tears were so close to rolling. "Shawn, he came after you." The tears were freely rolling down her fair cheeks. Shawn wanted to dry them but knew where she was going. "Shawn, tell me right now you weren't there. Tell me right now, you weren't involved!" Juliet was livid, her eyes pleading with him. For the love of God, she hoped he'd say no.

"Juliet, if wish... I pray every God damn day that God will forgive me for that. That he will forgive me for this miserable piece of crap that I call my life!" Shawn was screaming, his heads forcefully ripping at his hair. His eyes were burning with rage at himself. He was the only one he could blame. "Psych, the cases is the only chance of redemption I will ever have." Shawn's voice quieted again as he stared out over the coast away from the road. "No amount of donations or church can help me. Changing lives... and, and saving people... that is all I have."

Shawn fell to his knees, his back facing the world. Juliet fought inside of herself like a cornered tiger. Shawn was involved in a murder? Her Shawn? He knew the whole time and never said a thing to anyone. Who was he? Shawn was trying so hard to right this wrong, but Juliet didn't know...how could she... her mind wasn't registering. The show had ended for the day.

"Goodbye Shawn." Juliet took a moment to ready herself so she could at least get home. Shawn could walk for all she cared right now. She left Shawn there, on his knees with his head down low.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

If Shawn was honest, he was glad she left him there. He deserved the walk, he needed it to clear his head.

Shawn had the hardest decision of his life to make. Turn himself in and come clean to Vick and become an accessory to murder along with an obstruction to justice charge, or bust Ajax's sorry ass then wash his hands.

Shawn was also glad to find Gus's door unlocked, ignoring Gus's questioning.

"Shawn, what are you doing here? It's your anniversary." Gus seemed confused. Even during the few times Shawn had temporarily lived with Gus, he always did 'Homeless Day'.

Shawn didn't say a word as he locked himself in the store room and laid face down in the cot that was always there for him, not caring to breath all that much. There was no way Shawn could sleep in the Mattress Palace again after that morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Midnight rolled around and Juliet wasn't surprised at all that Shawn didn't come in. Was he finishing off Homeless Day, or was he staying gone until further notice? As Juliet buried her face deep into Ruffles the Bear, (I have decided to name Shawn's favorite bear, yes.) she couldn't decide which was better. He wouldn't be there when she woke up, she practically knew it as she finally fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Everybody settle the Hell down! Relax, I got this. I know it looks bad, and it may be pretty bad for a while, but... no spoilers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: Hard feelings and a bit of whump, but this chapter is going to lick some wounds.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Shawn, get up! I haven't seen you get off that cot since you got here, unless it's to eat or use the bathroom. When was the last day you had more than one meal?" Gus was somewhere between scolding and worry.

Shawn rolled over, turning his back to Gus. "Thanks Mom, but I'm good." Shawn said dismissively. "I've given Psych the help we need from me over the phone."

"That's not the point, Shawn. I don't know what happened to you four days ago, but you have to get back up." Gus tried to coach his long time friend.

Shawn stood up, giving him a challenging look before doing ten jumping jacks and laying back down.

"Whatever Shawn." Gus slammed the door behind him, pissed at his stubborn friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet drummed the pen furiously against the desk, her mind swimming and her paperwork sloppily done. She hadn't even heard from him in four days. She at least expected a phone call.

"O'Hara, come on!" Lassiter's voice snapped her out of the hole. "What's the matter with you?" Lassiter chided her as black ink ran all over.

"Damn it..." Juliet cursed as it ran along her skirt.

"It's a slow day anyway, go home and change." Lassiter pointed over his shoulder to the exit.

"Thanks, Carlton." Juliet was obviously worse for wear due to a lack of sleep.

"O'Hara." Lassiter called her, but she didn't turn around. "What did he do to you?" Lassiter's voice was low and dangerous. He knew Shawn was written all over this.

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked away, shaking her head dismissively.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet parked 'the Pea' as Shawn had affectionately named the little Volkswagen, in her two thirds of the parking lot. She could have gone up the middle seeing Shawn had come by for his motorcycle at some point. She kicked herself when the thought of when it would be back in it's spot entered her mind.

Juliet wasn't surprised at all to see the house empty, she pleased if nothing else.

She changed quickly into another pantsuit, picking another grey one from her seemingly endless supply. Her eyes lingered on the empty bed, only her half unmade. It had been the case for four days.

"Damn it, back to work O'Hara!" she coached herself. She had to say it three more times to pull her gaze away from where he should have been.

Juliet didn't even know what she was doing anymore, she was so torn. Shawn was trying so hard to find forgiveness in himself. He'd done so much good in the past year, and he was doing it officially now. But he was involved in a murder! That couldn't just be erased in her book. She didn't know what to do. Hell, he hadn't even tried to reach her.

Her thoughts were scared away by the door closing and the familiar sound of jogging up the steps. Her heart stopped when a man clad in torn blue jeans, leather and a chrome helmet came into view.

Without even taking the helmet off, he turned and back down the stairs almost reaching the door before... "Shawn, wait." Juliet called after him. Seeing Shawn made her head scream with anger, but made ger heart feel like a beating drum. She had to find out which was stronger.

"Yeah?" Shawn asked, tearing off the helmet and turning to her. By the look on his face and the way he held his arms, it looked like he was ready to run, like he already wanted to give up.

"Where have you been, at Gus's?" Jules asked evenly, trying to sound interested more than anything. She didn't want to give him any wrong signals, in either direction.

"Yeah." Shawn said without a single emotion. "I'm on my way back." He turned his back to her and went to put his helmet on.

"You came here for a reason, Shawn. What did you need?"

"I left my guitar and Gus's sucks." Shawn said turning to face her again, seeming agitated. "Mind if I get it?" Shawn pointed past her.

"It's your house too Shawn, I don't care." she said shaking her head. Shawn wasn't giving her anything to work with. Maybe he was right on this one.

Shawn walked past her, not even looking at her. That hurt more than she thought it would.

"Where are Shawn, where do we stand?" Juliet blurted out, her heart not checking in with her mind first.

"What?" Shawn asked as he came out of the bedroom. He, Shawn Spencer, was actually taken off guard. "What do you mean, Jules?"

"What is... what is this? Are we over, are you moving out? What are we doing?" Juliet asked, sounding more tired than she meant to.

Shawn sat on the arm of the couch in the living room with a loud sigh. "I don't know, Jules. What I do know is that we need time, before it slips into the future." Shawn referenced, not sure if she'd get that one.

"Drop the Steve Miller crap, Shawn. Please no jokes right now." Juliet pleaded, needing Shawn to actually work with her for once.

Shawn glared at her. She knew how much he liked to hide behind his jokes and references, they were the only shield he had. Shawn rolled his eyes before continuing. "Look, Jules. This isn't something I want us to rush into, in any direction, you know? We have a lot of thinking to do. You don't know yet if you can even look me in the eye, let alone love me right now. And I... I can't expect you to love me or be okay with me when I don't know if I can live with myself, okay?"

It was obvious to Juliet that he had to think about that one for a while. He had to know it was going to come up. Of course he did, he was psychic. Though he never admitted to it, they all knew he was... "I think you're right." She had to agree, the words burned her throat as they came out.

"I'm sorry Jules." Shawn tried to walk past her, but she caught his arm and stared into his eyes.

Shawn rolled his eyes before steeling himself and locking them in. She could read his heart through his green eyes like he could read a crime scene, sometimes wrong but quite a few details were spot on.

She could tell easily from seeing him before that he hadn't shaved for a week, that was easy enough. The look in his eyes though... as much as he tried to hide it, she could see the pain. She could see how much he missed her, how much he was beating himself on the inside. What about the outside?

Shawn's eyes flashed down to his forearm when he felt her hand grab it and slowly pull up his sleeve. "Juliet, NO." Shawn warned her dangerously.

Juliet's eyes found just what she had expected. Tiny and shallow, but numerous. These weren't suicidal, but tension lessening and punishment. "That's what I thought." Juliet's voice was soft and quiet as her eyes went back to his. "Goodbye Shawn." she said for the second time that week.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The door to the Psych office slammed behind Shawn as he marched solemnly to his desk.

"See Gus, what did I tell you? He lives." Travis said with a winning grin.

"I didn't think you were coming in today, Shawn." Gus said happily, glad to see his friend among the living.

"I want to catch this son of a bitch." Shawn focused hard on his computer. "Anything new?"

"Sorry buddy, five of the ten are out there and quiet. Freeman is no where to be seen." Gus told him exactly what he didn't want to here.

"Do we have any OTHER cases?" Shawn's personal life was no doubt affecting his work personality.

Travis and Gus both shook their heads, causing Shawn to groan loudly and spin in his chair with his hands dragging down his face.

"Shawn, do you need to talk?" Gus watched with worry as he drummed his fingers loudly on his desk.

"Nope." Shawn answered without a second to think. He was more than content enough to sit there and stew.

"Spencer, get your ass over here!" Lassiter barked from the doorway.

"Lassie, who even said you could come over? It sure wasn't mom." Shawn glared at him, not in the mood.

"No Spencer!" Carlton was all but yelling.

"Urgh!" Shawn grunted, kicking the chair forward so he wouldn't lose his seat.

"Leave the chair." Lassiter was in the guest room, out of sight from the others.

Shawn found himself pinned to the wall behind him by Lassiter's surprisingly strong arm. "Been working out, Lassie?" Shawn joked, unable to escape.

"What. In the Hell. Did you do to O'Hara?" Carlton's eyes screamed murder.

Shawn fixed his eyes on Carlton's not backing down. Carlton didn't know Shawn could show rage with his eyes like that, but he held firm. "I messed up." was all Shawn was willing to give.

"No duh, Spencer. What did you do? I won't ask again."

Shawn rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner. Head sunk low as he thought what he had to tell the dangerous man in front of him.

Carlton was surprised when Shawn's eyes snapped up, hatred and sadness all at the same time. "I told her. She knows my big secret." Shawn told him defiantly, trying to sound stronger than he was.

"She didn't know you were homeless?" Carlton asked disbelievingly. His arm never let go of its hold on Shawn, it just felt natural.

"What? No! Get on board Lassie." Shawn chided the detective. Shawn seemed to have become okay with Lassiter's arm, just kind of hanging there and letting it keep him up. "The day I confessed to you. The whole story... she knows it." Shawn dropped his forehead onto Lassiter's arm.

"Damn it Spencer." Lassiter dropped his arm but held Shawn's gaze again. "Spencer, you may have just ended what you had with the best girl you've had and ever will. What exactly did you tell her?"

Shawn regaled the entire story, and Lassiter looked out the window, his hands on his hips.

"Listen to me Spencer, because I will only tell you this once throughout your entire life." That got his attention.

"You're a damn good cop. You've screwed up, that's for damn sure. I've thought about this long and hard; you could have tried to stop them, but you did not kill him. You did not kill Alderman." Lassiter finished his uncharacteristic monologue.

Shawn's eyes were soft, but had a glassy look to them too. "I may as well have. My hands weren't on the body, but I didn't stop their hands." Shawn's voice was low now, quiet and almost beaten down. "That's just as bad right?"

Lassiter stopped and thought a bit before going on again. "Alright Spencer, answer me this. What would you have done? You verse all of them? Freeman alone could chew you up and spit you out. You should have came to me a long time ago, but he'd still be dead either way. You saved yourself, but don't think for a second that you didn't mess up."

Shawn stood speechless for a moment. What could he say, what could he do? "I need to fix this Carlton. I need to bring this bastard in."

The use of his first name made his eyebrows jump. "We'll get him Spencer, but in the mean time... keep your head screwed on." Lassiter referred to his mood and what he took as Shawn's sanity.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn sat at his desk far after hours, it must have been coming on midnight. He had long given up using computers and old files. No one alive or out of bars knew Ajax Freeman like Shawn did. He was going to bring him down alone.

Shawn's mind snapped out of its recesses when he heard a knock on his door frame.

"What are you still doing here?" Juliet leaned on his doorway, arms crossed.

"What is it, Torture Shawn Day?" he tried to open with a joke, but it was partly legitimate. Shawn watched her, his eyes red and bloodshot. "I need to fix this Jules. I'm going to put this bastard away, I may have to put him down because he keeps getting out."

"You're hurting yourself, Shawn. You're not okay, and this case is killing you." Her voice was soft and shaky as she came closer to him.

"As long as I'm not dead, it's okay, right?" Shawn's words slurred together.

"No, no it's not." Juliet shook her head, her eyes shut in pain and confusion. "We might be at odds, but I don't want to see you hurt."

Shawn's eyes softened and he fought to keep them open. "I just don't care anymore Jules, I really don't. If I don't get this guy, I don't want to live. He symbolizes every screw up I ever made. I think I may be able to accept myself when the last piece of my past isn't running wild." Shawn raised his eyes to meet hers again. "If I can put him away for good... I think I can feel like I deserve you."

Shawn's broken words caused Juliet's heart to break a little more. She couldn't help but go around the desk and hug him from behind, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. "How much of the world do you have to conquer before you feel whole?"

"This one last case is the end. It's what I need to turn over my final leave. A nice maple leaf maybe, by not a pineapple leaf. I understand it's for the good of the fruit but do they have to be so damn pointy once they're out of their natural habitat?"

"You're rambling again. I think you need some shut eye." Juliet took his hand and urged him to stand up. "You'll do better in the morning."

"Jules, you're still holding my hand." Shawn said, his eyes resting on their entwined fingers.

"I'm taking you home, you're not riding when you can barely walk." her other hand rested on his back, guiding him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jules, you're taking a tight when lives left." Shawn pointed out.

"I'm not taking you to Gus's tonight. You need an actual bed." Juliet told him leveled and calm.

"You're not taking the couch." Shawn told her oddly firm for his exhausted state. He couldn't remember his last full night of sleep, and it was showing. If he was going to take on Ajax, he wouldn't stand a chance like this.

"Neither are you." Juliet was just as unmoving, if not more so. Shawn's head barely functioned, and he couldn't control the wind storm up there. The pair remained quiet until they reached the driveway.

Juliet pulled into her two thirds, causing Shawn to smile slightly. "Shawn, I talked to Lassiter." Juliet said, turning in her seat to look at him.

"Can we do this inside over coffee, please?" Shawn asked undoing his seat belt.

Juliet nodded deftly as she agreed and walked to the house almost supporting him. She hadn't seen Shawn like this since the accident.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet brought Shawn his favorite 'Don't drop it cuz it's hot' mug, nearly filled to the rim. She couldn't fight the tiny smile as Shawn grinned over the warmth, his eyes closing as the black liquid washed over his tongue.

"What was it you needed to tell me, Jules?" Shawn asked in a dreamy state. She had to fight the adorability of the moment.

"Should we just wait until morning?" Juliet asked softly, leaning against the counter.

"No, tomorrow is right back to work bright and early." Shawn took another gulp. "Hit me with your best shot... figuratively." Shawn added in fear that she might have actually taken him up on it.

"He told me everything, Shawn." Shawn wasn't too sure what that could mean. "You told him you left before they killed him."

"Yeah, what's you're point?" Shawn asked, not quite following.

"You didn't kill anyone, that's my point." Juliet walked to the small table and sat across from him. "You did the right thing by getting out of there, you didn't when you kept it to yourself." Juliet sighed deeply. "That's more easily forgiven than murder. Why didn't you tell anyone, though?" She found herself asking.

"Because I was scared, Jules." At that confession, she took his hand and interlaced their fingers. "I was a stupid kid, I didn't know what would happen if they knew I was there at all. I knew the kind of guy he was, I was dead if he got to me first." Shawn sighed, his wheels rolling quicker as the coffee greased the cogs. "That's why he was in those crime scene photos. He had stake in those cases, making sure I didn't rat on him when our pasts came to bite us."

"He knew who was murdering them." Juliet kicked in, not being an idiot herself. "He hoped Alderman would take you out, he'd go down and it would all be forgotten."

"Sexy and smart." Shawn said, not realizing he had given her the compliment out loud. "This is one Hell of a Royal Rumble." Shawn looked at her. "I have to wrap this up."

"Don't worry Shawn, you'll be the last one in the ring." Shawn ginned happily at the fact she got the wrestling comparison.

"I'm going to take him down Jules, and it's going to be ME, who brings him down."

"But first, Mr. Spencer..." Juliet trailed off getting up, not letting go of his hand. "We need to catch some zees."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Shules is on the way back, there's still work to do, but don't worry.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Au chew!_ Shawn's head shot up at the little squeak coming from Juliet's room, followed by muffled cops.

"Dad, I'll call you back later." Shawn put the phone down and in a second instant ran to the wooden door.

"Jules, you okay baby?" Shawn knocked gently and opened the door.

"I'm not feeling too great." Juliet said said with a sniffle and a pout. Her comforter was pulled all the way to her bottom lip.

"Well I don't have to be psychic to see that Jules." Shawn sat on the side of the bed and felt her forehead. "Someone's not going to work today." Shawn singsonged.

"I'll call Lassiter and..."

"You stay there, I'll take care of it and tell Psych I won't be in." Shawn went to the doorway before Juliet's voice stopped him.

"Why aren't you going to work?" Juliet asked.

"Someone has to take care of you, Jules. You're not getting out of that bed until you can prove you're 105% better." Shawn stopped and cocked his to the side in thought, Juliet watching him questioningly. "Unless you have to potty." Shawn nodded his head once, locking in his answer.

"Shawn, it's okay, you don't have to..." Juliet was cut off by Shawn's hand raising like a stop sign.

"I can still get things done from here, there's not much going on that I can do. I gave Lassie a list of everywhere and everyone Jax has worked with. I have an idea where he is... but I don't want to go there."

"Were you talking to your dad a second ago?" Juliet turned her head quizzically.

"Were you listening in on my conversation, Detective O'Hara?" Shawn leaned against the door frame with a smirk.

"Not on purpose, I wasn't stalking." she lightly defended herself. "Is everything okay with you?" She sniffled and sat up in more of a conversational position.

"Yeah, I guess." Shawn raised his arms in a shrug, mot to sure himself. "We're trying to... get some kind of 'healthy relationship'". Shawn air quoted. "He gave me some speech about the Rainbow Connection and about how we need to hang out."

Juliet looked at him suspiciously, not sure if she liked the idea either. Her face contorted before she sneezed, then burrowed under the mountain of blankets until none of her was visible.

Shawn laughed aloud. "I'll get you a little something." Shawn disappeared through the doorway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn's culinary antics were temporarily stopped by the ringing of the phone.

"El Jeffe speaking, who this?" Shawn answered in his best Mexican accent, which was surprising good.

"Damn it Spencer, where's O'Hara?" Lassiter huffed over the phone.

"Oh crap, I was supposed to call you..."

"Spencer!" Lassiter barked, not in the mood.

"She's not coming in unless you want to make her soup and pick up her hankies all day." Shawn said seriously, not appreciating being yelled at.

"O'Hara's been here a year now and she's finely using a sick day?" Lassiter sounded too happy for Shawn's liking. "My record is safe!" he celebrated at his desk. "Tell O'Hara I said hurry up and get better."

Shawn put the phone down after the click and fetched the soup.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jules, you up baby?" Shawn slowly nudged the door open, Sex and the City was quietly playing and Juliet's eyes slowly rolled open. Shawn grimaced at the show that he thought was a waste of air time. He wasn't wrong.

"That smells amazing." she said quietly, sitting up as Shawn placed the bed tray over her lap. Her eyes nearly exploded when the spoon entered her mouth. "Chicken noodle isn't supposed to taste like this, Shawn."

Shawn's face twisted in acidic hurt."Well sorry it's not perfect, Juliet! I slaved over that hot stove..." Shawn was livid.

Juliet tried to waive it off, and tried to stop him. "That's not what I meant, Shawn. Calm down, geeze."

"Oh, my bad..." Shawn lowered his head as he figured what she really meant. "I try, you know? You gotta get the"

Juliet rolled her eyes and smiled as his ego came in. "Thank you, Shawn." she stopped his rambling.

Shawn sat on the empty foot of the bed and watched the floor, not caring to leave her side but not the least bit caring about what was on the TV.

The phone rang again, causing Shawn to moan loudly as he got up.

"What!" he shouted into the phone.

"Am I interrupting you, Shawn?" The accent gave away the caller instantly.

"Hey Trev, what's up man?" Shawn asked a little less aggressively.

"We found two more of the Horsemen. Ajax's army is almost done." Shawn could picture the victorious half smile in the Dane's face.

"I'll be down in just a bit. Where are you guys?" Shawn asked on the way to his jacket.

"I'm not telling." Travis said flatly over the line. "Take care of your woman. You can help interrogate tomorrow. I just wanted you to know we're closer to the son of a bitch." Without another word the phone clicked and was silent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet's eyes flicked open after her nap, seeing a certain boyfriend curled up like a cat on the foot of the bed. Only Shawn. "Shawn, sweety?" Juliet gently nudged him with a foot. "Shawn?" she quietly sang trying to wake him up.

Shawn began to stir, his eyes slowly opening and then being covered by his hands. Juliet rolled her eyes at his boyish antics.

Finally his back arched and stretched like a cat. "Hey Jules." he said sleepily.

"Hi." she smiled down at him, her nose rosie and pink. "Sleep well?" she asked with a little giggle.

"Best sleep in a week." Shawn agreed, sitting up now.

"Is that because you've been on the couch?" Juliet's voice was almost persecusive. "I've tried for three days to get you to sleep in the bed."

Shawn rolled his eyes before just staring at her like he wasn't in the mood.

Juliet sat up and pouted, taking his hands in hers. "But I miss you." Her hands dropped and played with the hem of her Rolling Stones t-shirt that was a size or two too small.

Shawn lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders, pressing their lips together without permission. Like he needed it anyway, right?

"I'm sorry Jules, I do my best work on the couch." Shawn kissed her just as lovingly but with less gusto this time.

"Shawn, we've wrapped up cases during this one. Sometimes cases like this can go cat and mouse for years." She looked down and then up at Shawn again almost apologetically.

"Everything okay, Jules?" Shawn asked stroking her cheek.

"Maybe you shouldn't have kissed me. You could have just gotten yourself sick."

Shawn laughed aloud, confusing Juliet. Why wasn't he worried too? "Please Jules, I haven't been sick in over two years. Pineapple does wonders for the immune system that science does not yet understand."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Gus, what's up?" Shawn opened the door to his best friend.

"Why are we whispering, Shawn?" Gus asked, looking around the apartment.

"Jules is sleeping. She's not feeling too hot today so I'm taking care of her." Shawn and Gus came to sit in the living room.

"Is she okay?" Gus continued the nearly mute conversation.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I have her on the Spencer Pineapple Fix." Shawn assured him.

"Pineapple is nature's Dr. Beaumont." Gus had to agree.

"What brings you to our cave, buddy?" Shawn laid back leisurely as he turned on the TV.

"Just thought I'd drop by and check on my boy." Gus told him, kicking back as well.

"Life slides by like Danny Devito, greasy and on it's belly." Shawn informed him as they settle on an episode of Finding Bigfoot.

"That's disgusting Shawn." Gus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's just a heavy set bearded man, I don't see the problem." Shawn defended the man on TV, missing Gus's point.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet woke up the next morning feeling bright and refreshed. Her sickness had come and gone,much to her happiness.

She wrapped her bathrobe around herself and crept into the living room, not surprised when Shawn wasn't in bed, he hadn't been in days.

What she didn't expect was to see Shawn and Gus passed out on the couch, the menu screen of Point Break on the screen.

She smiled to herself before sneaking behind the sleeping psychic and kissing him by surprise.

Shawn's eyes slowly flickered open as something soft and wet traced his bottom lip, back and forth. His hands tangled in the head of hair above him as his mind clicked in, now enjoying the attention of the detective's tongue.

"Now that's how to wake someone up." He breathed, devoid of oxygen now.

"Hmmm." was the only happy reply he received.

"You seem to be doing better." Shawn whispered, his crime fighting and paper writing friend next to him still sleeping.

"A million times better. Thank you for taking care of me." she thanked him softly before kissing him a bit softer this time. "What's the plan for today?" Juliet raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"I like where your head's at, but add a little something to the day?" Shawn suggested. "Gus said something about dinner with him and Rachael."

"Ooh, that could be fun." Juliet agreed with a pleasant smile.

The phone rang for the first time that day. Juliet picked up the phone with her usual cheery hello.

"Hey Juliet, Shawn there?" Henry's voice was it's usual gruff, but sounded a little hopeful.

"Hold on one second, please?" Juliet lowered the phone and covered it with her hand. "It's your dad."

_I'm not home!_ Shawn mouthed and waived his arms like mad.

"Can I take a message, Mr. Spencer?" Juliet said, chipper as ever.

"Yeah, can you just tell him I would more than pleased if the two of you would come over for a barbeque this evening. I'm also inviting Gus and Rachael, I know how a package deal works."

"I'll drop it by him and see what he says. See you later this evening, maybe?"

"Sounds good Juliet, have a nice day."

Juliet hung up the phone and turned to her man. "He wants the four of us to go to a barbeque at his house this evening." Juliet had never been to one of Henry's get togethers.

"As much as I don't want to talk to him, the man is a grill master."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dad! Daaaaad!" Shawn called out as they came through the gate of the back yard.

"Hey Shawn, glad you decided to come." Henry beamed at his son, truly happy to see him with Juliet on his arm, his best friend as his girlfriend in tow.

"We even brought a dish!" Shawn received a glare from his girl. "Well, Jules did." Shawn admitted just as happily.

Juliet was surprised to see Carlton, Travis and even Chief Vick there. She did have to remember this was Henry Spencer, a damn near legend in the Santa Barbara force.

"Juliet, Shawn! How are you?" Karen came forward and shook Shawn's hand, a beer in the other. Juliet was surprised to receive a small, friendly hug.

"I'm all ready for duty, thanks to Dr. Spencer." She kissed his cheek in thanks. Karen knew already about them, so why not since they were outside the office.

"Aww, Jules!" Shawn batted his eyelashes dramatically and stared at the ground he was digging his heel into.

"Let's eat, everyone!" Henry announced as he produced a tray with every grill meat imaginable. A Vegan somewhere just died.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The crime busting elite sat around the large picnic table as the sun set, stuffed the max and ready for a nap. Stories flew and jokes rolled. Even Carlton had some good slingers.

The happiness was halted at the rev of a speeding car, and a red object flying through the air to land on the table.

Shawn stood up, obviously aggravated. "Who the Hell throws a brick on a man's bag of potato chips!"

"Spencer, this note is for you." Lassiter said, holding up a small piece of paper.

Shawn took the note and unfolded it, recognizing the hand writing immediately.

_Shawnie, I'm tired of being the cat to your mouse. Let's do this OUR way. You know where to find me. Yeah, the place you didn't want to. _

_-Jax_

Shawn dropped the note, and his mind flooded with images of him getting his life back, of what he wanted to do to Ajax Freeman. The entire party was disturbed by the sadistic smirk that played across his lips.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**LET'S DO THIS!**


	18. Chapter 18

"What did he mean, 'our way'?" Juliet asked, sipping her wine across the table from Shawn.

"There's a certain way we do things. Three on each side, no weapons... just a good old gang fight pretty much." Shawn took a sip from his drink, keeping his eyes on hers.

"When?" she asked suddenly, no pause.

"Three days after the challenge is sent. It gives time to..." Shawn trailed off, not wanting to tell her that part of the story. "I wouldn't worry about it Jules."

"Why are you playing by his rules? Play by ours, Shawn. Let's load it with cops, bring him down without any risk. We can put him down for good." Juliet tried to reason with him.

"We've talked about this Jules, I have to do this. I talked to Gus and Travis. They've agreed to be my second and third. I'm not worried." Shawn sounded sure, leaning back in his chair and playing with his tie.

She watched him, reading him to see if it was bravado or real faith. Her finger twisted in her long blonde hair, curled extra just the way she knew he liked. "Look me in the eye Shawn, really look and tell me that you're not afraid."

The chair landed on its feet and Shawn came to rest his chin in his hand. His eyes were locked on, Juliet couldn't break from his gaze if she tried. "I'm. Not. Afraid." Shawn continued to hold her there, letting it sink in.

Only Shawn could freeze her, unable to move with only his eyes. The restaurant seemed to fade and blur behind them as they ignored the rest of the world.

"Let's get out of here, Spencer." Juliet got him and waited for him to do so, linking her arm through his as he stood in front of her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The movie on the TV went unnoticed while the pair laid in each other's company, satisfies just to be together.

Shawn's hand placed over Juliet's heart could easily tell her heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Everything okay, sweetheart?" Shawn whispered into her ear before kissing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Juliet patted his thigh and arched her neck to meet his lips.

"Your golden little heart says otherwise, Jules." Shawn kissed her again and smiled as she hummed in satisfaction.

"How can you not be a little worried?" she asked quietly. He seemed so sure on cases, but not when it came to him closing cases with all chips on him. He was good in a team when others had his back, and he theirs.

"Because I'm better than ever, Jules. I'm sharper, quicker, stronger than ever. Physically and mentally. Gus and Travis are going in too."

Shawn had found faith in himself, and that alone made her smile cheek to cheek. He had found friends that would go with him blindly because they believed in him. Shawn's life had so much more to it than when she had first saw him under that storefront canopy a year ago.

"I love you, you know?" Juliet flipped them in a way that had her on top of him, straddling him.

"I know, and I love you too. I would never be here without you." Shawn's hand brushed her cheek before gently pulling her head down to his.

Their lips brushed briefly, almost timidly before chastely meeting. Finally they collided with passion and feeling, all their love, fears and confidences mingling together without words. It was so full of... just pure need. Neither of them had ever felt power like it before.

Air became a need again, causing them to withdraw. "Holy crap, Jules." Shawn panted.

"Holy crap yourself, Spencer." she said just as out of breath, a smile on her face. Without another word the two met again, mouths both wide and tongues meeting. There was no fight for dominance, only a dance of want and need for one another.

"Shall we away to the bed room, my dear?" Shawn asked before nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Or couch, then bed?" Juliet responded with another question, an eyebrow raised.

"Ajax won't have a chance to kill me, you will if we keep this up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Was that round 3 or 4? It was hard to tell anymore.

Juliet laid there nearly unconscious, her head resting on Shawn's chest. She smiled to herself as her head rose and fell with his chest.

She would have thought he was asleep if he wasn't stroking her hair ever so slightly. "Shawn?" Juliet whispered, trying not to kill the mood.

"Mmm?" Shawn growled in response, his chest vibrating under Juliet's cheek.

"If I asked you not to, would you turn down the challenge?" She had rolled over so her chin was resting on him and their eyes could meet.

"Please don't ask me to do that, Jules." Shawn's eyes were filled with life again, his usual sharpness returned. "What are you afraid of? Don't you believe in me?"

Juliet saw the hurt in his face at the thought that she didn't think he was good enough, that he couldn't get it done. "It's not that."

"Then what, Jules?" his eyes were pleading and searching.

"I know you can do it, Shawn. I don't want to see you hurt though, okay?" Juliet watched him, needing him to understand. "You'll come out on top, you always do. I'm afraid of the shape you'll be in when it's over."

Shawn laced their fingers together and kissed her hand. "I may get some cuts and bruises, but I'm not going to any more hospitals." Shawn's voice was solid enough to mean what he said.

"I'm sorry Shawn, I must sound so stupid." Juliet sat up and held the sheet around herself.

"No sweet heart, not all." Shawn tried to soothe her, sitting up as well and cupping her cheek. "Anyone would be worried, it's normal." Shawn rested his head on hers, and closed his eyes. "You're so hot when you're worried about me." Shawn changed the mood, earning a playful swat.

"Easy Spencer... easy." Juliet held her hand to his chest as if fighting him off.

"I'm telling you Jules, nothing to worry about. Me, Gus, and Travis can handle a couple street thugs." Shawn kissed her forehead and laid back down next to her. "Everything will be okay, I promise. There is nothing that would stop me from coming home to you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet awoke to a crash in the kitchen, not sure what was happening. Where was Shawn?

She threw on her favorite robe and got her pistol from her purse. Another crash. "Shawn?" Juliet called as she left the bedroom.

"Get back to the", crash "bedroom!" No way in Hell was she going to when something was obviously going down.

She made her way to kitchen and saw Shawn and another man wrestling, trying to overpower the other.

Shawn was losing the power battle, but a wise word from Travis kicked in. _If you're not willing to fight dirty, you're not willing to win._

As the thought clicked, Shawn smirked maniacally causing the assailant a moment of pause. Shawn was nearly to his knees, but bolted up allowing himself to fully stand.

The attacker fell to his knees after Shawn's foot retreated from between his legs.

He took a step back and raised his hand in the air, finger pointing to the ceiling like an NFL kicker. "Four!" Lights out for that guy.

Shawn hopped up and down, holding his bare foot. "God damn it that hurt!" Shawn yelled.

Juliet was to his side in a flash, and helped him to the couch. "You're bleeding." she told him as she took in his busted lip and cut eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Jules. He got the drop on me, but I got him." Shawn touched his lip he just began to feel.

"Are you okay? He got a few good hits in." Juliet said quietly, going to the freezer for an ice pack.

"I said I'm okay. Not sure he is though." Shawn pointed to the guy on the floor. "Sorry Mark got your floor bloody, Jules."

Juliet's nose wrinkled as she looked behind her at the little pool forming. "Um, ew." Juliet shivered and gingerly stepped over it. "I'll have to call Carlton to get him. We were involved so we can't do anything about him."

She walked past Shawn to get the phone, but he took hold of her hand and pulled her to him. "Don't you think we should get dressed first? As much as I hate the idea." Shawn suggested.

"That's good thinking, Spencer. I knew I kept you around for a reason.

Juliet turned to the bedroom but was stopped by an arm around her waist. "I know. I'm the only one who gets to see you." Shawn whispered into her ear, making her shiver. She didn't get why, but she loved Possessive Shawn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Spencer, don't even talk. O'Hara, why am I here at 3:00 in the morning?" Lassiter was in full suit as always, and classically grouchy.

Juliet stepped out of the way, holding the door open to let him in.

The first thing Lassiter found was Shawn standing over the knocked out body, pointing directly at it. "Oh, what the Hell Spencer!"

"He started it, Lassie!" Shawn said defensively. "He got up in my crib and I knocked. His. Ass. OUT!"

"O'Hara, what did you do to this guy?" Lassiter pointed at the body.

"It actually was Shawn." Juliet rubbed her eyes, obviously tired. Her and Shawn's night of shenanigans began to catch up with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So let me get this straight. Guy breaks in while you're getting a midnight snack. You take him down and O'Hara comes out?" Lassiter summarized Shawn's story.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shawn said, rubbing his hands together. "When's the part of the show when Lassie sings a silly song and detains the unconscious gang member?"

"Well, this just became a crime scene. It wouldn't be if it wasn't part of the largest case we've had in five years, Spencer. I'll have to check out the whole place, get the neighborhood screened to make sure he was alone or if his friends are nearby. All that jazz." Carlton smiled knowing he'd effectively bounced Shawn, but gave Juliet an apologetic look.

"Oh come on Lassie, that's ridiculous! There's no way this is that big of a deal." Shawn fought back, not liking the idea of being homeless again. He didn't like the idea of his Jukes being homeless either.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but if we can take out Freeman before your little showdown, we will." Lassiter said firmly. "This is a crime scene, so if you want to do your psychic thing, that's fine and dandy. If not, I will get CSI in here."

"The one with Lieutenant Dan, or David Caruso? I will not let that man in our house." It was Shawn's turn to be defiant, even if just for jest.

"Shawn, what can you get from all this?" Juliet asked, a hand on his shoulder encouragingly.

Shawn's eyes scoped around, darting here and there. _Windows closed. Door locked. Nothing out of place._

"He didn't come in through the front door or the kitchen." Shawn walked to the living room where it was as should have been. "He came in through a bathroom."

Sure enough, there it was. The window was open and the shower rug slightly askew. "Is that enough for you Lassie? Came in through the window, if there was more than just him they would have used the front door." Shawn walked out without so much as an excuse me.

"I don't know why, but Jax is testing me. He sent one of his boys to see what I was made of. He'll have his answer when his pigeon doesn't call back." Shawn explained his rocky hypothesis.

"You're really going through with this, Spencer?" Lassiter asked unbelieving.

"Yeah Lassiter, I am." Two things gave away Shawn's anger: The tone of his voice, and Lassiter's real last name. "Tell everybody you want to, I don't care. But he called me out and I'm knocking his ass out. I don't care if he's faster and stronger but he doesn't have this heart!" Shawn pounded his chest once like an ape.

"Spencer, as a man who's had his own fair share of unfair fights, I'm telling you. Don't. Do. This." Lassiter's voice was serious and his eyes were just as convicting.

Shawn stood toe to toe with the taller man and looked him in the eyes. I'm doing it. Suck. It." Shawn shoulder checked him and grabbed his leather jacket as he head for the door. Damn if he didn't need his bike right now. "Night Jules." The door slammed behind him. Tomorrow was Shawn's last day and he needed something. He needed something to make him feel strong and alive, not this doubt and telling him he can't do it.

It was as if Shawn could feel Juliet's mouth on his again. It was the prominent memory and feeling, even over the little scuffle he just had. That's the kind of thing he needed. Yeah, he was going to hold onto that memory, this is what he needed to remember and feel in two days.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**This story is winding down(possibly but can't be sure, may come back or make a sequel. God and pineapple only knows). But it's okay, I have another story after this already marinating in my noggin.**


	19. Chapter 19

Shawn pulled off the highway, the pocket vibrating for the millionth time becoming too irritating.

The kickstand dropped and Shawn hopped off, removing his helmet and taking out his phone. "What, damn it!" Shawn yelled, clearly not too happy.

"Shawn, Juliet and I have been calling you for an hour. Where the Hell are you?" Henry's voice seemed almost as angry as his son's.

"I'm off the radar for a while, pops. Don't worry, I'll be back in time to get things done." That wasn't exactly what Henry wanted to hear.

"Damn it Shawn. You get attacked in your own house and then you run off. You don't answer your phone. You ignore the pleads of everyone to care about to drop this pride fight"

Henry was allowed to say no more, being cut off by a sharp "suck it" from his boy. Shawn tossed his phone without thought, not caring about where or what shape in which it landed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn parked his bike outside his favorite roadside place to which he hadn't been in years. It still looked the same, sounded the same, Hell, it even smelled the same all from the outside.

He didn't think to take off his helmet till he opened the old saloon style door. He sat on his favorite stool that never seemed to be taken. Shawn's finger shot up, signaling to the bar tender.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Spencer."

Shawn rolled his eyes, he just couldn't seem to escape the people he knew. "What are you doing here, Travis?" Shawn tried to sound pleasant, but the smirk on Travis's face said he failed.

"You seem troubled, Shawn. Do you want to talk, or get smashed?" Travis held his bottle out and Shawn clanked it with his in cheers.

"Hmm... I choose stupid wasted." Shawn took a swig that was so big it caused Travis to laugh.

"I was hoping you would pick that one." Travis stood up and took his helmet off the bar. "Not here though, my place."

Shawn rolled his eyes and stood up, following his friend to the door after dropping a $5.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn stopped his bike directly behind Travis's, pulling off his helmet and staring at the small cabin in front of time. "Dude, this place is sick."

"I bought this cabin when I was drunk off my ass. I do not regret it though." Travis said shrugging, dismounting himself. "Come, let's drink."

Shawn followed him inside and set his helmet down on a book case, looking over the old books. The newest book had to be fifty years old.

"Please, have a seat." Travis waived him to an old leather Lazy -Boy chair. Travis disappeared into the small kitchen and came back with a bottle of the Captain and two tumblers.

"You don't strike me as a rum man, Trav." Shawn took the glass happily.

"No hangovers." Travis responded, raising his eyebrows. "So what's on your mind?" Travis asked lightly, laying back on his couch like a reverse psychologist patient.

"I thought we were going to get plowed and not talk a about feelings." Shawn felt tricked, not too happy about it.

"I find talking is easier after a few good drinks."

Shawn decided to take his friend's offer. Travis always was more of a listener than a talker. "I guess I'm just pissed, you know?" Shawn began as he reclined deeper into the chair.

"Lady friend issues?" Travis guessed, filling him and Shawn up. This wasn't going to take long to feel easy.

"Not really man. Its about this whole showdown with Ajax." Shawn shook his head and watched the floor.

"They don't think we can do it? They're putting on Ajax." Travis started sipping, not wanting to get drunk to fast.

"Everyone tells me not to show up at all. Lassiter told me I was going down right to my face. And Jules!" Shawn said exasperatedly. "She won't admit it but she thinks I'm dead too."

"Shawn my friend," he put a strong hand on Shawn's shoulder. "There is no stronger weapon than someone telling you no."

"Do you think we can do it, Trev?" Shawn asked hopefully, expecting a positive answer from his optimistic friend.

"I think we can. We have some tools they don't that our friends even do not see." Travis said, pointing his finger. "I trained you. They are low street fighters. They are going to be cocky and not take us seriously, we can use that."

"They may be bigger, but everyone is your size after a kick to the side of the knee." Shawn said, not afraid to play dirty.

"That's right." Travis smirked. "If you don't have the will to play dirty, you don't have the will to go the distance."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Time passed and glasses were emptied and refilled. Shawn and Travis were laughing like idiots at past stories. Shawn told stories of his best cases and the good, few times from his days out in the streets. Travis told his fonder stories of time in the service and Denmark.

Travis tried to ignore his vibrating pocket, trying to give his attention to Shawn, the man that needed any kind of distraction.

Travis took it out, glanced at the screen to see it was Gus. He promptly threw it onto the foot of the couch.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked intrigued, the screen now dark.

"Just work." Travis waived off with a smile. "It can wait."

"Apparently it can't." Shawn chuckled, seeing Gus's name light up the screen. "It's alright man, you can get it." Shawn motioned to the phone, Travis watching him suspiciously before Shawn nodded again.

"Hello Gus." Travis greeted their friend flatly.

"Finally, there you are. I left you like, three messages." Gus said, not the least bit pleased. "What's going on with you and Shawn today anyway?"

"Shawn is fine." Travis told him, waiving as if Gus could see him.

"You've seen him?" Gus asked totally pissed. His friend had been off the radar and had one Hell of an exit, of course Gus was worried.

"I'm looking at him right now, and he's in no shape to drive. Neither am I." Travis informed him, but Gus could not read the tone of voice.

"Why not, what happened?" Gus wasn't any closer to calming down.

"Cuz we're drunk off our asses, buddy." Shawn hiccupped into the phone he had asked for. "Get that marble sculpted dome of yours down here."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now it was a party. The entire staff of Psych was having a party one day before D-Day, and they didn't care.

"Oh man, I can't wait to whip sand in some poor bastard's face!" Gus said, fist pumping to the music Travis had put on. It was weird and in another language, but that didn't matter to Shawn and Gus who were getting down anyway.

"Dude, what the Hell are you talking about? Whipping sand and stuff!" Shawn said in hysterics, nearly falling but catching himself on Travis who watched from the doorway with a small smile. He'd never seen them like this. He'd seen their antics, but rum magnified it by at least three.

"You know I'm not going to play fair tomorrow. Come on son!" Gus laughed at his partner as he fell into the chair, and Shawn sitting heavily on the couch. "What about you Travis, what kind of secrets do you take in with you?"

"Come on son, Travis don't need no damn tricks!" Shawn said loudly in his 'cool' voice. You know the Leroy Jenkins voice.

"I do have tricks, but you will have to wait and see." Travis admitted with a smirk and a finger held up, telling them to be patient.

"You're a biter, aren't you?" Shawn suggested with an assuming grin.

Travis glared at Shawn and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Suck it Shawn."

"You suck it!" Shawn shot back, not about to take such a hard insult.

"He's right, suck it Shawn!" Gus jumped in on Travis's side.

"You ALL. Can suck it." Shawn made a gesture with his hands as if he was encompassing the world.

"Shawn, be nice."

The three heads snapped to an open door and a lean blonde standing with crossed arms.

Gus and Travis immediately ducked for cover behind the furniture leaving Shawn in the open, who was still looking for sanctuary from the blue eyed storm.

He tried to get behind the couch with Gus, but was pushed back onto the floor.

"Hi Shawn." Juliet walked forward into the dimly lit room, an evil smile on her face, and her voice obviously a trap.

"Ha-hey Jules." Shawn said timidly, crawling himself back into the wall.

"What are you guys up to?" She still held onto that fake, happy voice. The one when you know you got caught doing something wrong, but they don't want to fly off the handle, but man do you know they're going to! You know what I mean.

"It's not really what we're doing, we DID get totally stupid drunk." Shawn knew he was dead, why hide it?

Juliet rolled her eyes and sat next to him."Spencer, what am I ever going to do with you?" she said half way between relieved and frustrated.

"Dog house?" Shawn assumed, his head lowered and ready to accept punishment.

Juliet gazed into the ceiling and moved her head a couple times as if rolling something in her mind."I'd say on the floor by the door."

Shawn's eyes shot up in surprise. "I'll take it." he said pleased with the plea bargain.

"Yeah you will." she told him with that cocky, there's definitely something implied there voice.

The two sat there and listened to Gus and Travis talking, who were still behind cover. "It's okay guys, come on out." Shawn ordered, waiving them closer. "She won't kill me yet."

The pair came out and sat on the couch, and continued their conversation like Shawn and Juliet weren't even there.

"What's going on in there, Shawn?" Juliet asked softly, lightly tapping on his head.

"I had to get away, Jules. All the negativeness... negocity... negativity? People hating on me got old Jules." Shawn threw his arms up. "How am I supposed to get in the zone, if everyone's telling me no!" Shawn slammed his glass down.

"Watch it Spencer." Travis said hotly before turning his attention back to Gus.

Juliet looked at Shawn with a frown and soft eyes. "I'm sorry Shawn. I was there for you in the wrong way. I was worrying instead of supporting." Jules took his hand and kissed his cheek.

"No Jules, you didn't do anything wrong. You let me know you care, and I need that. Lassiter, my dad even. They tell me I'm an idiot and I don't have a chance? They can suck it! It's things like that, going into something life altering and being told you're not good enough." Shawn stopped, biting his lip before he said something he'd regret.

Juliet didn't know what to say. Instead of trying she just wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's going to happen tomorrow night?" It was Shawn's final day before the big showdown.

"It's going to be a last man standing, all out fight. If we win, he's done for good. If he beats the three of us... Psych can't go after him anymore." Shawn explained the point of it. "The only rule, is that there's no weapons. If there are, all bets are off for the team that cheats."

Juliet focused on him, nearly breathless. And her voice less than a whisper. "You have to beat him. If you don't fight him... we keep playing the game." Juliet understood fully now.

Shawn nodded slowly in confirmation. "This is the game stopper. I can end it all right here, Jules. I win and the game is over for good. If not, I can't play and I'm in the hospital."

"Shawn, look at me." Juliet commanded strongly. This also grabbed the attention of Gus and Travis, who were discussing something or other about Pluto or something...

"You're going to kick his ass tomorrow. You're going to kick his ass because for him it's a game. For you, it's shame verse redemption. He has a life of dirt to go to at the end of this. You have a father trying to connect with you for the first time in over ten years. You have two friends over there who would do anything for you, that are putting themselves on the line for you. You have a woman RIGHT HERE... that LOVES you, more than you could ever know." Her voice broke up at the end, her eyes threatened to give way to hot tears. "Shawn, say something." she pleaded with her seemingly stunned boyfriend.

"I'm going to win because I'm Shawn fucking Spencer." he whispered, but it held such conviction and strength.

The two smiled at each other before practically lunging at one another, meeting in an open mouthed kiss. Gus and Travis be damned. They were adults!

"XBox, Gus?" Travis suggested, turning away from the scene.

"What are we doing here? Come on son!" Gus replied, slowly getting up so as not to fall over.

"Call of Duty?" Travis asked as they made it to the narrow staircase of the little cabin.

"You know that's right."

As the two went up stairs, the lip locked couple found the spare bedroom. They'd just wash the sheets later.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**WHOOP WHOOP! So, what do we think? Our boy's pumped and ready for battle. He's a little drunk now, but he'll be ready after a pineapple pancake breakfast.**

**So one last chapter for sure on this one. I may return to it with bonus chapters later in life if I get bored. But do not worry, I have bounced an idea or two after my new friend and avid reviewer, the ShulesLovinPsycho. There WILL BE a story in production immediately following this next chapter. That's a whole new Shawn though...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alrighty then! It's time for the last planned chapter of this story. Hold on tight.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shawn's eyes shot open like a possessed, pissed off bull. His eyes scanned the room, trying to remember where he was. He closed his eyes and it all came spiraling back.

He expected it to hit like a brick, remembering how drunk he had been. It turned out Travis was right though, no hang over.

"Morning, champ." Juliet smiled, laying on her side and resting her chin on her free hand. Sleep well?"

"Not really, but this is better than any dream." Shawn rolled over and wrapped her arms around her. "Shouldn't you be getting to work?" Shawn asked sadly.

Juliet smiled softly and shook her head, her hair tickling his face. "I took a personal day." she said just as softly as she had smiled. You're stuck with me till go time, Spencer."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Jules. I'm afraid no more of this though." Shawn told her, hand slap and finger tickle underneath. "I need my strength up."

Juliet pouted, then blew some hair up from out of her eyes that Shawn had brushed there. "Breakfast then? At that little diner with the outside seating?"

"You had me at breakfast." Shawn slowly got up, testing the waters. Yep, all good. "I just have my bike, so you'll have to drive."

It didn't take Juliet long to have a better idea. "Hey Shawn..." she had his attention with that cute, mischievous voice.

"Yes Jules?" Shawn responded suspiciously quirking an eyebrow.

"Why don't we take your bike? I'd love to go for a ride." she told him.

"You've never ridden before, have you?"

"Nope." Juliet smiled cheek to cheek, her white teeth bared. "Can we please?" she nearly begged like a child.

"Lets go see what we can borrow from Travis." Shawn rolled his eyes and said in a defeated tone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shawn hopped up on his bike and padded the seat behind him. "You're not thinking about backing out, are you Jules?" Shawn smirked at her cockily.

Jules gave him a smile to match his own, and hopped up behind him, molding herself to his back like they were connected. She smiled again as she felt him jump slightly when her hands clasped together over his stomach, holding him tight just inches above his belt. This was going to be a nice, long ride if he kept holding her like that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bike zigged and zagged through the streets as they came nearer to their breakfast destination. Not a word was spoken, and no words were needed. Each other, the way they were... that's all they needed right now.

After a decent sized ride they came to a spot where Shawn powered down his bike and dropped the kick stand after removing his helmet. "Time to let go now, Jules." Shawn whispered, though she didn't attempt to move all that quickly.

He would have thought she was asleep, had she not grumbled before kissing his neck and getting up. "I knew the bike was a good idea."

"Have you ever been wrong, Jules? I think not." Shawn held her by the waste and leaned in for a kiss.

"Of coarse not, this is me we're talking about." She smiled and kissed him again. "Let's go before we're busted for public indecency."

Shawn took her hand and lead her inside, where they were soon seated outside on the nice little patio.

"May I take your orders if you're ready?" a chipper young waitress asked, smiling down at Shawn. Juliet would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in how she would be received by her flirt target.

"I do believe I'm ready to order." Shawn said flatly. Can I have the ham and cheese omelet with bacon, sausage and a side of hash browns?"

"What kind of toast would you like with that?" she beamed down at him with a winning smile.

"Belgian would be great, and can I switch out that ham for ocelot? If not, koala will work."

The look of utter 'what the Hell' on the waitress's face was priceless. Juliet fought hard to keep back a laugh, though a little giggle did break through.

"And for you, ma'am?" The waitress turned to Juliet, after having enough of Shawn. "I'll be right back with your food." she smiled after Juliet placed her simple order.

"Way to put her down lightly, Spencer." Juliet grinned st him from across the little table, sipping at her water.

"Girl needs to learn some manners!" Shawn angrily whispered. "I can understand why she'd be interested in ME! But shamelessly batting her eyes like that in front of my Jules? Hit the road Jack."

Shawn's display of devotion to her made her smile even wider. It was like when it came to her, he could do no wrong.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The breakfast had come to a pleasant end, and that same waitress came back. This time she didn't have the same spark. Shawn's craziness definitely wasn't for everyone, but it was for Juliet. At the appropriate time of coarse.

"How was everything?" she asked the happy couple. She was pleasant, but not assertive.

"It makes me feel like the Kool-Aid man. Or maybe like Macho Man!" Shawn did his best Randy Savage.

"Shawn, please don't, not here." Juliet asked of him, knowing just how into character he could become if given the chance.

"Sorry sweetheart." Shawn said apologetically as he paid the bill with a little less tip than Princess Shot Down would have liked.

"Alright Spencer," Juliet quickly ignored his apology. "it's just now noon with six hours of free time. What's next?"

Shawn pondered as he scratched his chin. "What do you say we have a do nothing day. All the time you read about couples about to go through something big, they always feel like they have to do a million things, you know?"

"So you just want to go home and lay around, and do nothing?" Juliet disbelieving, but began to slowly lean over the table. "Just you, and me, alone without visitors?" Juliet's voice was damn near a growl.

"That is definitely the idea." Shawn's eyes were glued to her, the look in her eyes was just... she had more plans than he did. "What do you say we go back to the bike and get out of here?"

"I'd love to." Juliet closed that final inch to touch his lips with hers. It didn't last long though, not wanting to make a scene.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Home sweet mphh!" Shawn was was pushed to the wall and was about to fight back before he felt soft lips on the back of his neck. Small hands splayed across his belly.

Shawn turned around to have her attack his mouth with a kiss. Her hands dug into his shirt and pulled him further down.

Juliet gasped loudly when Shawn grabbed her ass with both hands, before he stopped himself.

"Sorry Jules, but I can't right now. I have to save myself for the big prize fight, remember?" He lightly pushed her to arm's length and almost gave in when he saw her pouting lips. "Spoon it up on the couch?" Shawn asked almost apologetically.

"Fine." she said in a defeated voice as she tugged him to the couch. She practically threw him down and waited for him to lay down, leaving him plenty of space.

Shawn smiled to himself when Juliet chose to lay on him instead of next to him, like a big sexy house cat. "Want to pick what we watch?"

Juliet plucked the remote from his hand and found her new obsession. Her love of Supernatural was beginning to scare Shawn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Time passed pleasingly slow, bringing 5:00 o'clock around. Shawn stirred as he looked at his watch. "Jules, put on your best dress. We're going to dinner."

"What's the occasion?" Juliet asked, raising her head from his chest and watching him in a cross of worry and confusion.

"Travis had the idea. He seemed a little off last night. There's something he's not telling me and Gus." Shawn said, perplexed himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A reservation for five?" Travis asked when he got to the host of the restaurant.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Fleming." the host said, recognizing the signature accent. Danish people straight from home weren't a common sight in Santa Barbara. "This way please."

The five of them were seated, Shawn sitting Juliet and Travis(Shawn's idea obviously). Gus seated Rachael and sat down himself.

"Dinner is on me tonight, friends." Travis said graciously. "Spare no expense on my account."

"Travis man, I have to ask. What's going on? You've not been yourself lately, you've got us at the nicest place in town and we're just to the twenties."

Travis's face staid stern when faced with Shawn's question. He didn't smile wickedly or smirk in his challenge accepted way. Travis leaned back, "We're going to win tonight, Shawn. We're going to close the biggest case any of us will ever see. This man, is the kind of gangster you go away on. We won't be the same men tomorrow." Travis's eyes popped and widened his arms. "Let us celebrate who we are while we can."

"I'll drink to that." Gus raised his champagne flute and the others followed. "To changing the world." Gus proposed.

"To changing the world." the table replied clinking glasses. The ball in Travis's stomach told him that their world was going to be a lot different in the morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"While we're all dressed this way, let's get a photo?" Rachael suggested, reaching into her purse for a digital camera.

Juliet seemed to be okay with it but the boys weren't overly thrilled. Gus even went as far as to try to avoid it.

"You better be moving to get into the shot, Burton." Rachael told him warningly.

They all settled in and waited for the click, posed like some old family portrait.

"I'll send a copy to all of you." Rachael said, putting the camera back in her purse.

"Don't brother for me." Travis mumbled under his breath, only Juliet catching it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jules, we're going to change into street clothes, and then we're going to close this up." Shawn took hold of her shoulders and kissed her head. "Go home and don't wait up, okay?"

"Shawn, I..." Juliet dropped her eyes and rested her forehead on his.

"It's okay, Jules." Shawn whispered. "I'll be home in a few hours, I'll call Lassiter to pick him up."

"Shawn..." Juliet tried to say again, looking into his eyes this time.

"You don't have to say anything." Shawn stood close and pressed a finger gently to her mouth.

Juliet kissed his finger and slowly moved his hand. "I love you, Shawn Spencer. You're going to finish this, and when you come home... I'll show you just how great you are."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis's Dodge Charger pulled up outside of Shawn's directed location, the old bar that they hung out at five years ago.

"10:00, let's go." Shawn opened the door and stepped out, the others following suit.

The three rested their arms on the car and leaned on it. They looked from one to the other. This wasn't a huge deal for Travis, he could probably do this all himself. For Shawn and Gus though, they'd never had a fight in highschool.

"Are you all warmed up, buddy?" Shawn directed at Gus.

"You know that's right. Let's do this thing." Gus did a couple jumping jacks and some weird stretching.

"Ooookay..." Shawn trailed off. He also respectfully waited as Travis sent up a small prayer, knowing tonight wasn't going to be his right for some reason but unsure of why.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ajax, you son of a bitch! Come on out." Shawn called as he and his small crew threw open the door.

"Shawn, Gus and Travis! Glad you three decided to come. Should have came alone though." Ajax said as he came from the attached kitchen. "Guess I don't need this extra incentive package for you, already dolled up for me."

Shawn's fist and jaws clenched when he saw Ajax with his arm around Juliet, holding her close so she couldn't fight back. On her cheek, was that... no way. He did. He fucking hit her.

"Let her go right now, or I swear to everything that I won't just break you. I. Will. Kill you." Shawn's eyes were red and his voice sounded black, he was that ready to go.

"I don't know Shawn, I like your girl, here." Ajax's voice stung like venom, Shawn's heart exploded into flame when his lips touched Juliet's exposed neck.

Shawn threw his jacket off and ripped every button on his over shirt before tearing that off too. "Right now!" Shawn yelled, but Travis held him back.

"Shawn, you know the game, you told me. Gus and I fight first." Travis reminded him, holding his shoulders forcefully.

"Send your boys, ass hole." Shawn ordered, chomping at the bit and blood pumping.

"Gladly." Ajax smiled wolfishly, then turned Juliet's head with force and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Shawn was about to fly, before Travis flew first and shoulder checked one of the last two horsemen to the ground.

Travis let Ramirez up, before striking him three times, breaking his nose on the second. Ramirez staggered and tried to come back with a high kick.

He didn't expect Travis to side step and sweep his leg. Travis figured he'd let Ramirez knock himself out. Letting a street rat come after a secret forces operative?

Ramirez tried to rally one last time, attempting a hay maker. Travis ducked it easily and caught him under the arm, lifting him up and putting him through a nearby bar table, ending it quick.

Ajax snarled, still holding Juliet. "One out of three." Ajax snapped his fingers and the last horseman charged at Gus.

Gus swore under his breath, dropping and rolling as a missile kick flew over his head. "You must e out of your damn mind!" Gus shouted as Anderson tried to get up. "That looks broken." Gus pointed to the mangled leg.

Anderson got up and tried to throw a punch, but before his arm could close the distance... he was blinded by a wave of sand.

"Who throws sand in a fight? What the Hell."

"You thought you could touch me? You got nothing! NOTHING!" Gus went into Robert Denero before snap-kicking Anderson in the throat. "Come on son!" Gus shouted in the incapacitated criminal's face.

Ajax's eyes were wild at seeing his crew defeated, even Anderson by little old Gus. "Now comes the main event." Ajax threw Juliet down like luggage, causing her to yelp as she hit the table.

"Shawn, no!" Travis shouted as Shawn finally snapped the leash.

Shawn felt hard ground under him when he crashed into Ajax's thick arm.

"Patience, Shawn. Don't fight angry." Travis coached him.

Shawn kicked Ajax's knee out from under him when he tried to pick Shawn off the floor.

Ajax and Shawn raced to get up, Ajax playing dirty by connecting a fist to Shawn's face while they were both on their knees.

Ajax waited this time for Shawn to get up. He stood in a boxer pose while Shawn loomed like something from a Mortal Combat stance.

Ajax threw a punch that Shawn swatted down, allowing him a quick jab that barely registered on the other man's face.

Shawn waited again, letting Ajax make a move. Shawn tried to fake him out, but Ajax wouldn't bite.

"Shawnie, come on." Ajax laughed. "You're going to have to try better than some fakes. This Rocky verse Apollo Creed, boy!" Ajax rocked Shawn back with a jab of his own, and a hook to the jaw.

Shawn kept his feet and swung, going high with one hand, but catching him above the belt with the other. "Okay, but I'm Rocky, which makes Jules Adrian and Gus is Mick." Shawn said ducking another shot and catching Ajax's kidneys.

Ajax caught Shawn with an elbow, sending him to the ground. Shawn moved to get up but caught a toe to the ribs.

With a ninja flip, Shawn was up and nailed Ajax's nose with a head-butt. Both of them wobbled back and forth. "Nobody wins with a head-butt!" Shawn shouted.

Ajax was a little worse for wear from it, and Shawn chose to capitalize. He got a running start, leaping on a table and landing on Ajax's back with an elbow. "Please stay down!"

Shawn stood at a safe distance in a defensive stance just in case.

The bleeding body on the ground was up on his knees, slowly trying to rise up.

Shawn smiled and posed himself, his finger in the air for the finisher. Shawn's punter kick.

"Travis!" Gus shouted at noticing the movement of his peripheral.

It was to late though, Ramirez had risen with an illegal Bowie knife.

Travis's head shot up and he gasped in pain as the knife cut into his back not once, but three times.

Travis slowly wobbled then fell to his knees, but Shawn caught him before he hit the ground. "Finish Freeman, damn it."

Gus took Travis's bleeding body and held him close with Juliet. Ramirez had left the building and Ajax was on his feet.

"Spencer, let's finish it boy!" Ajax challenged, waving him on.

Shawn flipped him off and raised his second arm that held a pistol. "You bring a knife to a gun fight? You didn't think I trusted you, really? How stupid do you think I am? Fuck you!" Shawn screamed as he emptied the entire clip.

Shawn dropped the gun, his hand shaking before running back to Travis.

"Travis, buddy... say something damn it!" Shawn's entire body shook with sobs.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Shawn demanded.

Juliet slowly rose her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were pink and glassy, cheeks soaked with tears. Gus couldn't be brought out of the fetal ball he was in. "He's dead, Shawn." Juliet's voice cracked and she was assaulted by another waive of tears.

She was even broken further at the sight of Shawn, falling back on his ass and holding his head in his hands. He ripped at hair and screamed at the scene that laid before him. How would he forgive himself now?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Travis Fleming's funeral service was small, but breathtakingly beautiful regardless. The man who had ended Travis's life far too early was well behind bars.

Psych would live on, under Gus as the owner, seeing Shawn's record would not allow him to.

"I am so sorry, Shawn." Juliet held him tighter than ever before, her hands burying in the smooth clothe of Shawn's black dress coat.

"He was so good Jules. A good detective, a good teacher and one of the best friends anyone could ask for. I didn't know him as long as I would have liked to, but him and Gus were the closest to brothers I've ever had." Shawn could barely talk, his voice dry and harsh from the crying he and Gus had been doing lately. He didn't today, knowing Travis wouldn't have wanted him to.

"He said our world would never be the same, Shawn. He knew somehow. His last words were, 'Tell Shawn... capitalize.'". Juliet's final words finally caused Shawn to lose it into her shoulder.

He openly cried, he didn't give a damn who saw, he just couldn't hold it. The last year rolled from his eyes in that cemetery.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet woke up the next morning to find Shawn in bed next to her, a deep but unreadable silence in those green eyes of his.

"Morning." She greeted him quietly with a sad smile.

"Morning." Shawn said just as softly, but with a happy grin. "Capitalize. That's what Travis Fleming always said to me. So I'm going to capitalize, okay Jules?"

"Ooookay..." Juliet didn't quite understand but played along anyway, keeping her eyes on him.

Shawn got out of bed and went to her side, before taking a knee when Juliet rolled over. Her breath hitched and she thought he was going to pass out when she saw the little velvet box.

"Jules, you have saved me and been here for me more than I can count. You're my best friend... and Gus. You gave me a place to stay and one Hell of a good reason to keep going, and I can't see going more than maybe six days without you in my life. Because I mean, we all need space, right? You never know when I may have to go to Colorado for some marmosets"

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled at him through her laughter and giant smile.

"Sorry Jules. The point is, that I love you Jules!" Shawn flipped the box open showing one Hell of a rock. "Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

Juliet sat unmoving, seemingly frozen in place with that smile. Finally she lunged forward and tackled Shawn's sore body to the floor. "You're damn right I'll marry you! I'll marry the crap out of you Spencer!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well that's about as good a ending as you gonna get. **

**RIP to my boy Travis, but congratulations to Shawn and Juliet! **

**That's all I have scheduled on this one. May update later, may not. God only knows. Stay tuned for the next story that's marinating in my head.**


End file.
